The Precursian Kids: School Days year 1
by Jetboard Kid
Summary: Jak's little girl and her friends are back and are off to school. But it will not be easy for the kids. They are on thier own and will have to trust each other and thier new friends if they are going stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

ThePrecursian Kids: School Days year 1

**Jet: I'll start by saying that I own nothing; this is a fan fic. Okay, now that's out of the way, Lilly and her friends are back and off to school. I should say that this story is about the kids not Jak or really any of the people from the games; they will be in the story but not as much as the other story. The kids are more on their own in this one.**

**Penny: They're all little kids, they're not even preteens yet and they're on their own?**

**Jet: They all have each other. Well time to… (Stops)**

**Penny: What is it Jet?**

**Jet: I almost forgot something.**

**Penny: What?**

**Jet (Slap Penny on the back of the head): That.**

**Penny (Rubbing the back of her head): What was that for?**

**Jet: A friend asked me to.**

**Penny: Why?**

**Jet: To say 'hi' . Now time to read.**

Chapter 1: Off to school

The morning sun light flooded into the room of a six year old she-elf. The young girl got out of bed and walked over to the mirror on the other end of the room and began to brush out her long blue-green hair. She pulled it back and grabbed one of her half light-blue half dark purple bows and put her hair in a very low pony-tail, she left two short strands of hair to hang in front of her face. Then she walked over to the closet and pulled out the new school uniform she was going to have to wear. It was a dull uniform; it was a long sleeve button-down white shirt, a black skirt that fell somewhere between her thighs and knees and knee high socks with black shoes. This was not to the young she-elf's liking; the outfit was boring which was the opposite of what she was. See she was not an average she-elf; she was the daughter of Jak Mar, one of the greatest and most powerful heroes that ever lived and she had inherited all of his eco channeling abilities.

The young girl put the uniform back into the closet and walked over to the bedside table and grabbed her necklace, she looked at it and smiled. This was the most important thing she owned; it was the Seal of Mar. She put it on then went to look out the window. She looked down at Kras city, this wasn't her home she was the princes of Spargus, a city in the wasteland. The reason she was in Kras city was because her and her friends were being sent to school later that day from Rayn's mansion.

Then the door opened and Jak and his wife Keira looked at their daughter who was too wrapped up in her own day dream to notice that they had walked in. "Lilly," Jak called her out of her thought.

She looked at them, "Hi mom, hi daddy." She said, looking back out the window.

They walked over to her, "What's on your mind?" Keira asked.

Lilly looked up at her mother, "I don't want to go to school."

Jak smiled at her, "Lil, you have to go to school."

"Why? You, mom and uncle Daxter didn't have to go to school."

"No, but there wasn't a school for us to go to. We were home-schooled by your grandfather."

"Why can't _I_ be home schooled?"

Jak laughed a little, "Lil, home school isn't any fun."

Keira looked at her daughter, "Why don't you want to go?"

"Because…" she looked back out the window, "Because I'm scared. What if everyone finds out who I am? They'll all be afraid of me and I don't know what they'll do to me." She hugged Jak.

Jak and Keira looked at each other, "Lilly," Jak said, kneeling down to be more at her height, "Why didn't you say anything about this before?"

"Because I didn't think you would really make me go."

Jak pulled her into a tight embrace, "Oh Lilly, you shouldn't be afraid." He pulled her away from him and looked at her, "You should look at this like a big adventure; you're going somewhere _I've_ never been."

"Then how do you know it's a good place for me?"

"Because your mother and I know this is what is right for you." He ran his hand through her hair and smiled at her.

"Besides," Keira said, "all your friends are going, don't you want to be with them?"

"Well… yeah." She said, a little sad.

Jak and Keira both hugged her, "It will all be okay, Lil." Jak said and then he kissed her.

Later Lilly came downstairs, wearing her uniform. She had her bag with her, clothes, school supplies and –although Jak and Keira didn't know it – her jetboard. She saw all five of her friends; Jean- a brainy girl who had been raised by Rayn since her parents had died when she was a baby. Danny- a boy that had been found nearly dead out in the wasteland by himself and had been taken in by Sig, he had only recently found out that his father is Razer and he didn't like to talk about it. Rick- Torn and Ashelin's son, he had scars that had covered his body since he was nearly killed in Dead Town. Sue- Daxter and Tess's daughter who was just a "girl version" of her father but looked like her mother. Then there was Devin- the newest one in the group so Lilly didn't know much about him other than the fact that his father is the Precursor Leader. Although Sue and Devin are ottsels, thanks to Devin's father they could change into elves whenever they wanted. However they both preferred their ottsel forms so they weren't elves at the moment- but luckily their clothes did change to fit whatever form they were in. They were all also wearing their uniforms. Although the boys and girls were going to different schools their outfits were almost the same, at least with the colors. The girls had black skirts and bows that were around their necks and the boys had pants and ties.

Lilly went to stand next to her friends; she put her bag with theirs. Almost instantly, Sue jumped up onto Lilly shoulder, "Morning Lilly." The blond ottsel said with a big smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Lilly asked.

"Ah… hello, we're going somewhere we've never been. I would have thought you of all people would be jumping up and down about this."

"Lil?" Rick said, coming over to her. Even though all of them were all little kids Rick and Lilly did have a serious relationship. After Rick was attacked… he had almost died. Fearing that she was going to lose him, Lilly told him that she loved him and as it turned out Rick loved her too.

Lilly looked at him, if any of her friends could understand how she felt it was him. After he had been attacked he had gained powers of his own, they weren't eco based like Lilly but they were similar. She didn't want to tell him that she was scared of people being afraid of her, so she smiled at him, "Nothing, I am excited." She lied. Rick didn't know why but he felt like he could tell she was lying.

Jean, Danny and Devin came over to them, "We should get going." Jean said.

Danny smiled at her, "Yeah, the sooner we get away from this city the better." He said.

Devin looked at him, "I still don't think I get what your problem is."

Danny looked down at the ottsel, "Don't worry about it." He said as the six kids started to head to the warp gate that Rayn had in her mansion with their parents and guardians fallowing them.

They got to the gate and Sue jumped off Lilly's shoulder and hugged her parents, "Sue, you be a good girl and listen to your teachers." Tess said, hugging her daughter.

"I will mommy." She said. Then she looked at Daxter and hugged him too, "Bye, Daddy."

Daxter hugged her, "Bye Sue." He looked at her, "Don't get into too much trouble, but have fun okay? And don't let Lilly drag you to places you know you not supposed to go." He said, glaring at Jak out of the corner of his eye. Jak just smiled an 'I don't know what you're talking about' smile.

Sue smiled at her father, "I won't daddy." Daxter kissed her and she walked away from them and changed into her elf form and stood next to Devin- who was already in his elf form- with her bag over her shoulder.

Rayn hugged Jean, "Be good and write when you get the chance, okay?"

"Okay, Rayn." Jean said, hugging her back.

Sig wasn't there; he was taking care of things in Spargus so that Jak could be with his daughter. So Danny just stood by his friends.

Rick hugged his mother and she was more than happy to hug him back, "Try to keep yourself under control, alright?" Ashelin said.

"I will mom."

Rick looked at his father, who smiled at him, "Will see you when you come home for winter break." He said ruffling Rick's hair. Rick picked up his bag and went to stand next to his friends.

Keira hugged her daughter, "You'll be alright, Lil."

Lilly hugged her mother, "I know mom." She looked at Jak over her mother's shoulder, "I'm really going to miss both of you." She said.

Keira let Lilly go and Jak took her in his arms, "We're going to miss you too. Listen, you don't have be a perfectly good little girl, just listen to your teachers and do your homework but have fun, make new friends, get into some trouble if you have to." Jak caught sight of his wife's glare, "Not too much," he saved himself, "but have a good time and if you go anywhere it's always good to take a friend." He said, smiling at Daxter who rolled his eyes.

Lilly smiled at her father, "Okay, Daddy."

Jak let her go and then he reached into his pocket, "And I have something to give you." He pulled out a communicator and handed it to her, "Make sure you call us once in awhile, okay?"

"I will."

Jak kissed her and she went to stand next to her friends in front of the warp gate with her bag over her shoulder. All six kids looked at the adults before turning to the warp gate; Lilly gave one last look at her parents before jumping in, all five of her friends fallowed.

Lilly jumped out of the ring and looked around, however she didn't get a good look before she felt her friends collide with her- and all of them fell to the ground laughing about how stupid they all must look. They got up and looked around; they were in what looked like a bus station. Most of the people there were kids like them, all wearing the same uniforms. Lilly quickly hid her necklace in her shirt, Jean looked at her, "Lilly, what are you doing?" She asked, all of the other's looked at her.

"I just want to know how people will treat me if they don't know who I am." She said, picking up her bag again. She looked around and saw a big group of girls standing together, "Sue, Jean, I think that's the bus for our school." She looked at the guys, "What do you say we all meet up this weekend? That way we can tell each other how our first week at school went." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay then, we'll see each other this weekend." She kissed Rick before she, Sue and Jean went to stand with the other girls and Rick, Danny and Devin went to find where the boys were.

The girls got onto one of the buses and it took them from the small town they were, through a forest and soon the school came into view. All of the first year girls pressed their noses to the windows to get a good looked at it; Lilly, Sue and Jean included. It was a nice building, the walls where painted a pale cream color and the roofs were a nice shade of light purple, the building had four floors but no one could see how far back it went. The buses pulled through the gate and drove them to the front door where they were let off. All the girls grabbed their bags and headed into the school where they were greeted by the teachers. Some of the older girl's rejoiced at seeing their old friends after a summer apart and the entrance hall filled with the sound of chatter. That is until the teachers called them to order, the chatter died down and all the girls gave their attention to the teachers. One of them, an old looking she-elf in a long purple dress, with half framed glasses addressed them, her gray hair was in a tight bun on top of her head and her ears slightly drooped but that was more do to her age than anything else, "Welcome girls." She said, "For our first year students, I am the head mistress of the school, Professor Holiday. Now girls, as our older students will tell you, you must attend your three classes; they are history, eco science, and writing. Those are the only classes you must attend every day, but we encourage our students to join clubs and activities in their spare time. Each teacher has their own polices and rules that you are expected to fallow. But we do have general rules which include not leaving the school grounds without permission. You may go to the nearby town, but you must be back before dark. Pets are not allowed in the school at any time. You are all free to have contact to the boys down the road but under no circumstances are they to be in your rooms unless a teacher or myself has given permission. No boy is allowed in the school after dark. No student is allowed outside after dark, students are not allowed in the halls after nine on week days, and most important if any of you go into the forest do not leave the path unless you are with a teacher. Well that's about it, you are all free to spend the rest of the day exploring the school and the grounds. Classes being in the morning you will find your class schedules in your rooms." And with that the head mistress left and the girls all dispersed to find their rooms; the older students all went to the rooms they had occupied last year and the first years all went to find their rooms that would be like a home for the next three years.

Lilly, Sue and Jean went to the top floor where all the rooms were and found a door with their names on a note that was stuck to it along with the names of three other girls. Lilly opened the door and all three of them walked in, there was a main sitting area and four doors. Jean opened one door and found a blue haired girl, she had a white flower stuck in her hair, she looked at Jean, "Sorry." Jean said.

The girl smiled, "It's okay, there are two beds so I think we have share the rooms. If you want to share with me that's fine."

Jean looked at the other bed, "Okay." She said smiling, "My name-"

"Don't tell me your name yet- the other girls and I have a plan to meet out in the main room later and get to know each other."

"Oh, okay." Jean said, looking at Sue and Lilly and the two of them left and went to the room next to Jean's new room.

Lilly opened the door; the room was painted midnight blue and had a door that lead to a balcony, it didn't have anyone in it, "Sue do you want to share a room with me?" She asked.

Sue shook her head, "I think it would be fun to share with someone I haven't met you know?"

"Okay." Lilly said. She walked in, closed the door and put her bag on the floor and opened it. After a little digging she found what she had been looking for, a photo in a frame of her with her parents. She put in on the bed side table, then she laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, she was thinking about them. She already missed them and she wish she was back home in Spargus, although she wasn't really complaining about it, here it was really cold. True, it almost sixty degrees outside but to the young wasteland Princess- who was more use to hundred and twenty degree weather- it felt more like _twenty…_ and that was being nice. She was also thinking about all the rules, for her there were just too many and she had a feeling that before the year was over she would have broken almost every one of them.

With the boys, they had found their bus and when they got to their school they got a set of similar rules that the girls had, then they went to find their rooms. Like the girls they found a room that had their names on a piece of paper that was stuck to the door and the names of three other boys. They walked in; the room was a round shape and had six beds all with the head boards against the wall, next to each bed was a small dresser. There were three other boys already in the room, one of them was laying on one of the beds and just looked up at the ceiling. He had really short, pale purple hair and an expression that said 'leave me alone.' The other two boys looked like clones of each other; they both had short red hair and light brown eyes. The two of them came up to Rick, Danny and Devin. "Hi." They both said at the same time.

"Hi." Rick said, "I'm Rick and this is Danny and Devin." He said, pointing to them.

"Hi." Danny said. Devin just waved.

"He's Fred." One of the boys said, pointing to the boy next to him.

"And he's George." Fred said, also pointing to the boy next to him. "We're twins." They said together.

"Hmm, I feel like that sounds like something form a book I read once… or was it a movie?" Devin said, scratching his head.

Danny looked at the other boy, "So who's Grumpy over there?" He asked.

The twins looked over at him, "That's Robert." Fred said, "You're not going to believe this but he's from the Wasteland."

"The same one that Jak Mar lives in." George said.

Rick looked at him, "Is he from Spargus?" He asked.

Robert got up form and his bed and glared at Rick, "Don't ever confuse me with _them_!" He half yelled, "I'm the Marauder Prince and I'm only here for **one** reason."

"And what is that?" Rick asked, glaring back.

"I was told the Spargus Princess is going to the school down the road. The only reason I'm here is to destroy her. So stay out of my way and you won't get hurt."

Danny and Devin looked at Rick; his hair was starting to turn pale as he walked up to Robert. He glared at Robert, "I warning you," Rick said in a low and dangerous tone, "if you do anything to hurt Lilly I will kill you myself." Rick knew he was losing his temper and he was trying to keep his dark side from taking over. Robert just glared back at Rick, not intimidated.

Danny and Devin grabbed Rick and forced him away from Robert, "Rick, calm down. He's not going to do anything to Lilly; she can take care of herself." Danny said.

Rick looked at him, by now his eyes had turned blood red. He took a deep breath and went back to normal. Fred and George both looked at him, "What was that?" They asked. Rick didn't answer he just went to the bed by the window, which was the farthest away from Robert he could get, and laid on it. The twins looked at Danny and Devin and they explained to them about Rick's powers and why he was so protective of Lilly.

A little later; Lilly, Sue, Jean and the blue haired girl came out of their rooms and sat down on the couches and chairs that were out there. Along with Sue, a dark skinned girl with long orange hair came out and a girl with long wavy black hair came out of the fourth room. They all sat in a circle, "So…" Jean said, "how are we going to do this?" She asked.

The girl with black hair that was sitting in the chair next to her looked at her, "Well I thought that we could just say are names, where we're from and little about who we are." All the girls nodded their heads in agreement… all but Lilly.

"Okay," Jean said, "I guess I'll go first. My name's Jean Johnson, I was raised by my godmother, I'm from Kras city and I travel a lot with these two." She said pointing to Sue and Lilly, "And that's it really."

"You three already know each other?" The girl with orange hair said.

"We grew up together." Jean said.

"Well that's interesting." The girl with black hair said, "Well I think I'll go next. My names Aurora Starburst, I'm the princess of the Mountain city."

"The Mountain city?" Sue said, "You don't live in the mountains near Haven city do you?"

"Yes, I do actually. I'm also the future sage of red eco."

"You're a sage?" Lilly asked.

"I will be one day."

"Me too." Lilly said.

"Same for me." The blue haired girl said.

"Same here." The orange haired girl said.

"We're _all_ future sages? That's weird." Aurora said.

"Well I guess I'll go next." The orange haired girl said, "Or were you not done?"

"No, I'm done."

"Well my name's Tiana Rider."

"I'm sorry," The blue haired girl said, "but what's wrong with your skin?" She asked naively but respectfully.

Tiana looked at her, "Nothing, actually I was about to ask all of you that. I've never seen anyone as pale as all of you." She had the same fascination but respect for what she's not used to.

"Why?" The blue haired girl asked, "Do you live under a rock or something?"

Tiana laughed, "Close, I live at the bottom of the ocean, in the old Precursor city. I'm the princess there and I've never been to the surface before."

"You live in the old Precursor city!" Sue and Lilly said at the same time. "We didn't think anyone lived down there." Lilly added, "You said you're also a sage, what color eco?"

"Blue."

"Well that makes sense. The original blue sage lived in the village that was close to underwater city." Lilly said.

"How do you know that?" Tiana asked.

"My dad told me."

"Oh… Well, I'm done."

"Then I guess it's my turn." The blue haired girl said, "I'm Rose Everbloom, I'm the princess of the Tree Top city. I'm going to be the sage of yellow eco some day. And that's all there is to tell about me."

Sue smiled, "Well then it's my turn, my name is Susan Marie Strong but everyone just calls me Sue. I'm not a princess like all of you; my parents own a bar in Haven City. But I am half Precursor."

Aurora, Tiana and Rose all laughed, "Yeah right." Aurora said, "I heard they were all little rodents."

"Ottsels." Sue corrected, a little offended, "And I am one, I'll prove it." She said and then she changed into her ottsel form.

The three girls gasped in surprise, "You're really an ottsel!" Aurora half yelled in surprise.

Sue giggled a little, "Yes I am." She said proudly, "Do you guys know about Jak and Daxter?" All three girls nodded- Tiana most excitedly, "Well Daxter is my father." Lilly couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

Aurora, Tiana and Rose all looked at her even more surprise, "Your dad is really Jak's sidekick?" Tiana asked, a growing interest in her voice.

"Why does everyone think he's the sidekick?" Sue yelled.

Lilly smirked, "Because he is."

Sue glared at her, "Well then why don't you tell them who _you_ are."

Lilly looked at Aurora, Tiana and Rose. They had all been honest about themselves it was only fair she did the same, "My name is Lilly Damas Mar, I'm the princess of Spargus and the future sage of green eco." She smiled.

All three of them just stared at her, "Did you just say that your last name is… Mar?" Tiana asked, Lilly nodded. "You're not related to Jak Mar, are you?" She asked.

Lilly grinned nurvously, "Um… yes. He's my father." Aurora, Tiana and Rose looked at each other shocked. Lilly ears drooped a little, worried that they were scared of her, "you guys don't have to be scared of me." She said.

"Scared?" Aurora said, "Why would we be 'scared'?"

Lilly looked at them a little confused, "You three aren't scared of me?"

"No." Rose said, Lilly couldn't help but smile.

"I can't believe that I get share a room with the daughter of a great hero." Tiana said, smiling.

"You mean the daughters of two great heroes." Sue said.

The five girls started to laugh. "So Lilly," Tiana said, "Can you use dark and light eco like your dad?"

"Well I'm not as good as he is- but yes, I can use it."

"That's unbelievable." Tiana said, "I can't believe he's a real person."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was always told he wasn't real, that he was just made up."

Lilly shook her head, then she looked at the clock, "It's getting late, I think I'm going to go to bed." She got up and walked to her room, closed the door and changed into her PJs. She looked at the photo on the bedside table before turning off the light and going to bed.

Back in Spargus, Jak looked out the window of his study. His crocadog, Mutt came up to him and rested his head on his leg. Jak looked at him and scratched him behind the ear, "You miss her too, don't you?" He asked.

Then the door opened and Keira walked in and looked at Jak, "Hey, you okay?" She asked.

Jak looked at her, "I guess so."

Keira kissed him, "I'm sure she's fine." She smiled at him casually, "Come to bed Jak, it's late." Jak looked at her and fallowed her to bed.

**Jet: Well that's the end of the first chapter.**

**Penny: Fred and George… really?**

**Jet: What? I love Harry Potter, I've been reading the book almost as long as I've been playing Jak and Daxter and I love the twins. **

**Penny: You couldn't be more creative with their names?**

**Jet: No. If you must know all this stuff with Lilly and her friends is something I came up with when I about twelve and being that I'm eighteen now that just tells you how long I've been thinking about all of this and because of that I refuses to change anyone's name.**

**Penny: Okay but what about Tiana? That has to have something to do with the Princes and the Frog.**

**Jet: No, as hard as that is to believe I thought up Tiana about a year before anything with the Princes and the Frog was out… it was a quite an annoying coincidence. So everyone tell me what you think, I can't wait to hear from every one and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	2. first day of classes

Chapter 2: The first day of classes

**Jet: So to recap, Lilly and her friends say goodbye to their parents and are sent off to school. The girls go to one school and the boys go to another. The girls meet their new roommates and as it turns out the three girls that they are sharing with are also princesses and sages like Lilly.**

**Penny: Also two of them share names with two Disney princesses. With the guys they also have to share a room with three other boys, two of them are twins and are named Fred and ****George and they both have red hair, who does that sound like…?**

**Jet: Like I said, I love the twins in Harry Potter… and I came up with this about seven years ago so I don't want to change anything. Anyway, so not only are they sharing a room with elf version of the twins form Harry Potter but also they are sharing a room with a bad tempered boy named Robert; who is the Marauder prince and is really only there to try to kill Lilly. So Rick not liking that tells him that if he tries to hurt Lilly that he will kill him. Well, that's really all the big parts so now the kids are going to be going to their first class… hold on it's going to a bumpy ride. **

Lilly woke early the next day but she kept her eyes shut, she hoped that when she opened her eyes she would be at home, in Spargus. But to her dismay when she looked she was at school and had to go to class in about an hour. She looked at the picture on the table next to the bed and smiled before getting out of bed and beginning to get ready for her classes. She walked out of her room to find all of her roommates. "Morning," she said.

"What took you?" Sue asked, "We've been waiting. I was actually about to come and wake you up."

"Thanks Sue."

Jean looked at her, "We were going to get some breakfast, you coming?"

Lilly nodded and looked at her three new friends, "Hey guys, do you think you could not tell anyone who I am?"

Aurora, Tiana and Rose all looked at her. "Why?" Tiana asked.

"Most people tend to be afraid of me and I would like to see how people treat me if they don't know who I am." She pulled out her necklace, "That's why I'm keeping this tucked in my shirt; I don't want people to know who I am." She said, tucking it back in.

"There is no way that's real." Tiana said, stunned.

"It's real; my dad gave it to me." Lilly put her hand over the amulet, "He told me that it was the same one my grandfather gave him just before he died."

"That is unbelievable." Tiana said as the girls walked down the hall. Lilly smiled at her.

The girls got to the dining hall and found the rest of the school already eating. The six girls found a seat together and began to eat. In almost no time three other girls joined them and started to talk to them. It turned out that the three new girls were from Haven but seeing that they were talking and laughing with Lilly they clearly didn't know who she was. For the first time in her life no one was looking at her with fear, she was being treated like a normal kid and she was fine with that.

After the girls were done eating they went to their first class; history. The class room was on the third floor and when the girls got there they found seats next to each other; Lilly, Rose and Sue all sat in the front row and Jean, Tiana and Aurora sat behind them. The rest of the class took their sets as well and then the teacher came in carrying a big box. She was a younger looking woman with short brown hair, and a kind face. She put the box on the desk then turned and smiled at her new class, "Good morning class." She said, "My name is Professor Knight." She picked up a clipboard and a pen then sat on the desk, "When I call your name I would like it if you just raise your hand and say 'here'." Professor Knight called out the names of the girls in the room by their first and last name, Lilly was dreading when she would call her name. "Lilly Mar." She finally said, and then quickly looked back at her clipboard as if she wasn't sure if she read it right.

Lilly sadly raised her hand, "Here," She said. She looked at her classmates most of them had looks of fear and shock and anger on their faces. Lilly looked at her desk while Professor Knight called out the last few people.

When she had finished calling everyone she put down the clipboard and got off the desk, "All right everyone, I want everyone to come up and get a book out of the box." Everyone went up, when Lilly came up some of the girls got out of her way and others took their time getting their books. One girl would pick up one of the books and flip though it before it putting back and getting another. She was only doing this so Lilly couldn't get her book and the girl was quite enjoying it; that is until the teacher came and pulled a book out for her and told her to go back to her seat. Then she looked at Lilly and smiled, "Don't worry about them Miss Mar." She said handing her a book.

"Yes, Professor." Lilly said, sadly taking her book and going back to her seat. She had liked that brief moment when no one knew who she was and now most likely the whole school would know who she was by the end of the day.

Her friends looked at her sadly. Sue looked at everyone else mostly at the girls that were glaring at Lilly from over their books. Looking at them just made her mad, what did Lilly ever do to them to make them hate her? Sue just couldn't take it; she got up and stood on her desk. "Ms. Strong, get off your desk and sit down." Professor Knight said, but Sue wasn't listening.

"What is wrong with all of you?" She asked glaring down at everyone.

Lilly looked at her friend, "Sue…"

"Have any of you ever actually ever _talked_ to Lilly? Do any of you really _know_ her?" She stopped, daring anyone to say that they had even talked to her once, "NO! Not one of you have talked to her and you all are acting like she is a terrible person!"

"Susan-" Lilly said, trying to get her to stop. She didn't have to do this for her, but Sue just wasn't listening.

"Why do you care so much?" One of the girls asked.

"I care because Lilly is my **best** friend. I've known her my whole life and I've never seen her hurt anyone." Sue changed into her Ottsel form. Lilly stood up and walked behind her, Sue jumped onto Lilly's left shoulder, "If you are going to treat Lilly like a freak then treat me the same."

Lilly looked at Sue, then Jean stood up and stood next to them, "That goes for me too." She said.

Rose also got up and stood next to them, "Same for me."

Aurora and Tiana stood next to them, "And us too." Lilly looked at all of them she couldn't believe it. She knew that Jean and Sue would be there for her but what she hadn't been expecting was Tiana, Rose and Aurora; three girls she only met yesterday that would also be there for her. She smiled at all of them, grateful to have such great friends.

"All of you please sit down so we can continue with the class." Professor Knight said, not wanting any more trouble. The six of them sat down and opened their books. Lilly feeling better than she had when Professor Knight had called out her name.

When the class ended the girls all walked out and headed for their next class. Lilly looked at Sue who was back in her elf form, "Hey, thanks Sue. You know you didn't have to do that, right?"

Sue smiled, "Yes I did. It's not fair that you get treated like that. You've never done anything bad to anyone."

Lilly smiled at her but then out of nowhere someone pushed her and she hit the floor. She looked at who had pushed her; it was the girl that had taken her time to get her book. Lilly got up and looked at her, "What is your problem?" She asked.

"The fact that you're here." She said rudely.

Lilly glared at her, "What did I ever do to you?"

"Your dad murdered my grandfather!"

"Look, I'm sorry about that but you can't blame me for something that happened before I was even born."

The girl slapped Lilly, "Maybe not, but I can stop you before you have a chance to kill anyone." Lilly rubbed her cheek and glaring at the girl, by now they had started to draw a crowd. The girl made a move to hit Lilly again but Lilly for just a second turned completely dark. She wasn't going to hurt her but she figured she could scare her so she would leave her alone. Not only did the girl back away of fear but everyone in the crowd took a step back as well.

"What are all of you doing?" A sharp voice said. Lilly looked and saw the Headmistress.

The girl ran behind her, "I was just talking to her and out of nowhere _that freak_-" She pointed to Lilly, "-changed into a demon! She probably would have killed me if you hadn't come." Everyone in the crowd all voiced that they agreed that's what they saw.

But Lilly's friends went to her aid, "Headmistress, no; that's not what happened at all." Jean said.

The Headmistress looked at the six girls, "Go to my office now." She said.

"But-" Sue said.

"I said now." Lilly looked at the girl hiding behind the Headmistress, she was smiling. Lilly looked away and walked with her friend to the Headmistress' office.

They got to the office and waited in the hall, "What do you think she will do to us?" Tiana asked.

Lilly looked at them, "Nothing will happen to all of you; you guys didn't do anything but stand up for me. But I'm sure I'm getting expelled…"

"No way!" Sue said. "You didn't even touch that girl, she can't expel you." Lilly looked at her.

"We'll tell her what really happened," Rose said. "Sue's right, she can't expel you. You didn't do anything wrong."

The Headmistress came down the hall with the girl and looked at the girls, "You five, I want to speak to you." She pointed to Jean, Sue, Rose, Tiana and Aurora. The five of them looked at each other and went into the office. The headmistress looked at Lilly and the girl, "You two stay out here, I will speak with you later." And then she walked in.

The girl looked at Lilly, "You may as well pack you bag now, you'll be going home shortly. I wonder if that's a record: only here for one day and _already_ you're being kicked out." Lilly didn't say anything. "You know maybe she'll kick out your friends too; anyone who would be friends with you is most likely just as bad as you." Again, Lilly remained quiet.

Not too long later the door opened and the girls walked out and Lilly and the girl walked in; Lilly didn't look at her friends as she went in. The girls sat in the chairs across from the Headmistress, Lilly dreading what she was going to say.

The Headmistress looked at them, "now you two girls need to know that fighting is not something that is tolerated here and I have decided to let both of you off with a warning for this, but if you two fight again there will be consequences."

Lilly was relieved, she was not going to be kicked out. But, the girl was not too happy about what had been said, "WHAT!" She squealed, standing up and hitting the desk, "You're just going to let both of us off with a warning? She could have killed me! Why aren't you throwing her out of the school!"

The headmistress held up a hand to calm her. "I've heard both sides of the story and if anyone should be getting any form of punishment it is you, Ms. Aria."

Aria glared at the Headmistress, "Just wait until my father hears about this." She glared at Lilly, "You'll be out of this school yet." And with that she stormed out.

Lilly looked at Headmistress Holiday, "Thank you Professor." She said, getting up and starting to walk to the door.

"Ms. Mar one more thing…"

Lilly looked back at the headmistress, "Yes, Professor?"

"Tell me; did you get all of your father's eco abilities or was it just his dark side you gained?"

"I got all of them… why?"

"I would just like to know, and I feel I should tell you that it might be best for you if you keep your powers more under control when you are on school grounds."

Lilly smiled, "Yes, Headmistress." Then she walked out of the room.

She found her friends waiting for her outside of the door, "Well, seeing as we saw that girl looking very angry when she left I'm going to guess that you got off easy." Sue said. Lilly smiled as she told them what happened as they walked to their last class of the day.

Back in Headmistress Holiday's office, she pulled out a communicator and made a call. A man answered his image appeared on the screen, "Yes," he said, "what is it?"

"Rege, she's here."

"Are you sure, Emily?"

"Yes."

"And, are the rumors true? Does she possess the same gifts as her father?" Rege asked, a growing interest in his voice.

Emily pauses before answering, "Yes."

"Good then, you know what to do."

"Rege, I'm still the headmistress of this school, I can't play favorites."

"You don't have to. You just have to make sure she stays where we can find her."

Emily looked at the communicator sadly, "Just promise me she will not be killed."

"Emily, I'm a little insulted that you would think I would kill a child. I never hurt our boys did I?"

"Well… no."

Rege smiled at her, "See, I will not kill her. I'll talk to you when we get her here." And with that he hung up. Emily turned to look out her window, she was looking at the mountains that were near the coast. What was she supposed to do?

Lilly and her friends were in their room later that night; one of their teachers gave them a small homework assignment that had to be turned in the next day. All they had to do was write a paper about themselves. Jean, Aurora, Tiana and Rose were having an easy time doing the assignment but for Lilly and Sue it was a little harder than they thought it would be. At one point Sue put her pencil on the blank paper that she had just been looking at for the last ten minutes, "I don't know what to do. I'm only six years old; I've never done anything cool."

"Sue, we not doing a paper about something we did, we're writing about who we are." Lilly said as she fiddled with her necklace.

Sue looked at Lilly's paper, "Well if that's the case then why haven't _you_ put anything down yet?"

"There isn't anything I want to write about." Her friends all looked at her. "What?"

Sue rolled her eyes, "You're the daughter of one of the most powerful heroes in history, you're a part of _the _most powerful family on the planet, you're going to be a sage one day and you're a _princess_. How do you _**not**_ have anything to write about?"

Lilly looked at her friend, "I said I don't have anything I _want_ to write about. There has to be more to me then what everyone already knows."

Jean looked at her, "Well you're a good friend, that's something."

"You put everyone else before yourself." Sue said. Lilly smiled, at least her friends knew who she really was.

With Sue and Jean saying everything about her, Lilly got her paper done fairly quickly; it was mostly about the subject of her relationship with her friends. Then she helped Sue with her paper. After they were done Lilly went into her room and pulled out her communicator so she could call her parents. Keira's image appeared on the screen, "Hi mom." Lilly said.

"Hi Lilly, did you have a good day?" Keira asked.

"I guess…" Lilly said a little sad.

"Lil, is something wrong?"

Lilly smiled, "No," she lied, "I just miss you and daddy."

Keira smiled, "We miss you too. So how are your classes?"

"They're okay, we haven't really done anything yet. So really it's kind of boring."

"Well just give it some time, I'm sure things will get better."

"Is daddy around?"

"I think he's in his study."

"Oh, I can talk to him later then."

"Lilly, you know that your father is never too busy to talk to you." Lilly heard a door open and Keira looked away from the communicator, "Jak, Lilly wants to talk to you."

Keira handed Jak the communicator and then walked out of the room. Jak looked at it and smiled, "Hi Lil. What are you up to?" He asked.

"Nothing much, I just missed you and mom so I thought I'd call."

"We miss you too. So did you make any new friends yet?"

"Yeah; Jean, Sue and I all have to share a room with three other girls and guess what- all three of them are princess and future sages, like me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, one of them lives in mountains by Haven and another lives in the old Precursor city. I don't really know where my other new friend lives though."

"Lilly, you said one of your friends lives in the old Precursor city, are you talking about underwater city I told you about?"

"Yep, isn't that cool?"

"It's a little surprising."

"Yeah, here's something else, apparently my new friend was told that you are just a myth."

Jak started to laugh, "Well I knew that most people didn't like me but telling others that I'm not real is… a little strange. So how your classes?"

The smile on Lilly's face faded, "They're okay… I guess."

Jak could tell from her face that there was something on her mind, "Lil, did something happen?"

"There's a girl in one of my classes that hates me."

Jak smiled a little; "I'm sure that's not true, your classmate just needs to get to know you."

"Daddy, she tried to get me _expelled_, just because she said that you killed her grandfather."

Jak looked at her sadly, he had known that sending her to school was going to be hard- it was a given that people would have told their kids about him, but he didn't think that she would have to deal with something like this. "Lil, I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of, but you shouldn't have to deal any of it. You had nothing to do with anything that I did. Just stay away from this girl, if she has a problem with you that's her problem. You have great friends; you don't have to talk to this girl. Just try to avoid her and if she tries to get you mad just walk away, okay?"

Lilly smiled, "Okay, daddy."

Jak also smiled and looked out the window, "It's getting late and _don't_ you have class tomorrow?" He asked looking back at her with a raised brow.

"Maybe…"

Jak laughed, "Well then I think that you _maybe_ need to go to bed."

"Okay, I'll call some other time."

"Aright, I love you."

"I love you too, daddy."

Jak hung up, put the communicator on the desk and leaned back in his chair, he had told Lilly not to worry about the girl but he couldn't help but to worry himself. Why should Lilly have to put up with everything she had to? It was him that everyone had a problem with, why did everyone always take out their problems on his daughter? She was only six- almost seven years old. It just wasn't fair. Jak turned to look out the window, Mutt sat next to him and looked out the window as well; Jak scratched him behind his ears and looked back out the window at his city. This was the one place in the world that accepted him and his daughter for who they were, he wished that the rest of the world was like that but unfortunately he feared that nowhere else would ever be like that… at least Lilly had made some new friends.

Keira walked into the room, "Hey, what did Lilly want to talk about?"

Jak looked at her, "Nothing much, she said that she made some new friends. What did she tell you?"

Keira smiled, "She said that she was bored but not much more."

Jak sadly looked back out the window '_So she didn't tell her._'

"Jak, is something wrong? Did Lilly tell you something?"

Jak looked at her, "Keira, we did the right thing sending her to that school, right?" He asked.

Keira sat on the desk, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well… just something Lilly told me. There is this girl that is picking on her because I apparently killed her grandfather."

"Oh… she didn't say anything to me." Keira said and then she smiled, "Lilly will be fine. So this little girl is picking on her, so what? It's just one kid." She got off the desk and kissed him, "I think I'm going to bed, good night."

Jak smiled at her, "I'll be there in a little while." Keira walked out and Mutt went to lay down on his bed in the corner of the room. Jak looked at him and then looked back at the city.

Much later that night back at the school, Headmistress Holiday walked through the empty halls of the school and out the front doors. She walked into the woods, she came to a large mountain. She walked to one of the rocks and pulled it down and found a button, she hit it and then another rock moved- revealing a long dark hallway. The headmistress walked down it and came to a large room in the mountain. She walked down another hallway, she opened a door and found none other then Razer sitting on a coach his legs resting on the table; his eyes shut as if he was asleep and a cigarette in his mouth, "Well," Emily said as she leaned against the door frame, "I wasn't expecting to see you here for a while."

Razer looked at the older she-elf, took the cigarette from his lips, blew the smoke out of his mouth and smiled, "Hello mother."

Emily walked up to him and hugged him, "Oh my son, you don't know how happy I am to see you. I haven't seen you since you got married."

Razer hugged her back, "When you put it like that it does seem like a long time."

Emily looked at him, "It always amazed me how much you and your brother look like your father." Emily looked around the room, "Is your brother here too?"

"No, mother."

Emily sighed, "Oh well, at least I have one of my boys."

Then a sixteen year old girl with somewhat long dark orange hair walked into the room and looked at the older she-elf, "Who's the old hag?" She asked.

Razer glared at the young girl, "Katrina Reginald, you will not talk about your grandmother that way."

Katrina's ear's drooped slightly and looked at Emily, "Sorry, I didn't know that you're my grandmother."

Emily smiled at her and put a finger under Katrina's chin to raise her head up so they were looking each other in the eye, "Well I never thought that I would have such a beautiful granddaughter. You look so much like your mother my dear. But I see you gained your father's beautiful eyes."

Katrina smiled, "Thank you." Then she looked at Razer, "Father, grandfather wanted me to tell you that they have her."

"Good." Razer said, and then he left the room. He walked down the hall and came to a group of stairs, he walked up them and then came to a door, he opened it and walked in. The room was like a prison- nothing but jail cells were in the room. Razer walked to the end of the hall to the last cell. Inside was a woman, she looked at Razer with sad blue eyes. Razer smiled at her, "It's been too long, my dear."

**Jet: Well does anyone have any idea who the poor woman that Razer has is?**

**Penny: I think there are more impotent things to worry about right now, Jet.**

**Jet: Like what?**

**Penny: How about the fact that there are people who want to kill Lilly, or take her away or jest get her expelled.**

**Jet: Okay, so yeah that is a little important but the woman that Razer has is also very important. Okay, I have a little challenge for people; I've made it plain that Razer has a brother what I want to know is if anyone can figure out who it is before I reveal it. So readers, tell me what you think about this chapter and let's hope that things will get better for Lilly in the next chapter…**


	3. Spargus Princess and the Marauder prince

Chapter 3: The Spargus Princess and the Marauder Prince

**Jet: Well now time to recap chapter 2, so chapter 2 was really just a focus on the girls. The boys weren't even in it. Lilly tried to keep who she was a secret from the rest of the school, but that plan failed when she went to her first class and the teacher called out her name. After her classmates found out who she is she begins to feel down about herself but then Sue stands up for her and tells everyone off for this and the rest of Lilly friends/roommates also stand up for her.**

**Penny: Then there is this girl who doesn't like Lilly because apparently Jak killed her grandfather. So she tried to get Lilly to fight her and Lilly goes Dark for a small moment and then the headmistress breaks them up and sends then two her office along with Lilly's friends. The headmistress decides to let them off with a warning and the mean girl is apparently going to tell her father about this.**

**Jet: Then we find out that there is something up with the headmistress. Lilly goes to her room and calls Jak and Keira because she misses them. She tells Jak what happened and he tells her not to worry about it. But after he hangs up he talks to Keira about what Lilly had told him and she tells him that Lilly will be fine. Then we find out that the headmistress is Razer's mother, and Razer is hiding in the mountains close to the school, and he's imprisoned a woman there. Who is this woman? Find out now.**

Razer grabbed the bars and looked at the woman and she looked back at him, "Razer…" She said sadly. She walked up to the bars and put her hands on his, "Razer, you have to let me out of here."

Razer pulled his hand away from her's, "Why? So you can leave me again?" He looked into her face, she looked so weak, "You left me; why?"

"You know why." She coughed a little and then kept talking, "You attacked a baby… our baby."

"I was drunk. You know how I get because of that and knew that in the morning I would have been fine. I would have made sure he got the attention he needed to fix what I had done. But you ran away taking him with you!"

"Because he needed the attention **then**, and **not** 'in the morning.'" She looked away from him, "It was one thing to hurt me when you were like that… but Danny was only a few months old… he wouldn't have lived till morning with what you did. After you attacked him like that I decided that I didn't want him to ever see you like that, I wanted him to know you as I had."

Razer looked back at her, "What do you mean '_as you had_'?

"Razer, after Mizo's death and after you had lost your title… you changed. You were drinking more, you were more angry- and it scared me. I didn't want Danny to deal with that, and I hate to say it but I was almost glad that Katrina had run away so she wouldn't have seen you like that. I put up with it for a year because I knew you didn't mean to hurt me… but attacking our son like that crossed the line so I took him and ran. Then I got sick and fell into a coma for a few months and when I woke up he was gone." She started to cry, "But I always missed you, and I still love you Razer."

Razer looked away from her, "I missed you too, Sky. But I don't know if I still love you." He walked away from her without either of them saying another word.

A few days later, the sun crawled into Lilly's room on the first day of the weekend. Lilly woke with the sun hitting her face, she was happy today; her, Sue and Jean were meeting up with Rick, Devin and Danny. The six of them hadn't talk to each other since they had separated at the bus station four days ago. Lilly got up and got dressed in her favorite outfit; she was glad that she didn't have to put on the school's uniform today. She went to the closet and pulled out her light blue belly show tee-shirt and her magenta pants. She put them on and then put on her sky blue combat boots, after she had tucked the bottom of her pant legs into the boots she brushed out her hair and put it in it's usual style. Then she walked out on to the balcony and looked out at the school grounds, that is until the wind blew and the cold air blew past her. The young wasteland princess ran back inside her room and closed the door- it was too cold to be out in her tee-shirt; she went to the closet and pulled out her old sky blue jacket. Then she went back to stand out on the balcony.

As she stood on the balcony her communicator went off, she walked back inside and answered it. Rick's image came on the screen, "Hi Rick." Lilly joyfully said.

"Hi Lil." He said.

"So are we all going get together later?"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering where."

Lilly went back to the balcony and looked out at the forest that covered the landscape. She looked back at the communicator, "Why don't you boys come to our school and then we can walk around together."

"Sounds good we'll see you-"

"Hey Rick, what you up to?" Two new unison voices sounded in the background.

Lilly looked at the communicator confused, two identical boys with red hair had now appeared on the communicator, "Um… Rick who are they?" She asked.

"Fred and George." He said, pointing to the two of them.

"You got us mixed up again Rick." One of the twins said, "I'm George."

"Sorry." Rick said, "He's-"

"I'm only joking, I am Fred."

Rick glared at him, "I'm going to kill you two."

"Better watch out Fred." The boy who was apparently George said, laughing "Looks like dark boy's getting mad."

"I believe your right George, his hair is already turning white."

Lilly laughed a little because Rick's hair _was_ turning white, "Rick they're just having a little fun. Why don't you let your roommates come with us; and Sue, Jean and I can bring our new roommates."

Rick was about to say something against this when one of the twins spook up, "That's a great idea."

"We should tell Robert." The other twin said.

"NO! Don't tell…!" Rick yelled, but too late- the twins where gone.

Lilly saw Rick's ears droop slightly, "Rick, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'll see you later Lil."

"Rick-" was all she could say before he hung up on her. She looked at the communicator and then she put it in her jacket pocket and went back inside.

Rick threw his communicator onto the nearby bed… which hit the sleeping Danny full in the face. Danny quickly sat up with a yelp and looked around, "What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there." Rick started to walk away.

Danny looked around the room, "Where is everyone?" He asked. Rick didn't say anything he just left the room. Danny got out of bed and looked under the bed next to him and found Devin culled up on the floor. Danny pocked the small ottsel to wake him up.

Devin looked at him and stretched, "Morning." He said with a yawn.

"Get dressed, something's up."

Devin crawled out from under the bed and started to get dressed, after he was finished he changed into his elf form and he and Danny walked out of the room to look for Rick, "So what's going on?" Devin asked as he messed with his hair to get it the way it always was.

"I don't know, but Rick's upset about something- so you know it can't be good." The two of them found Rick and Robert talking and Fred and George with them. Danny and Devin walked up to them, "What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Rick's girlfriend said that we should tag along when you go to meet up with the girls." George said.

"So we thought we should tell Robert about it." Fred added.

Danny and Devin looked at them like they were insane, "What were you two thinking?" Devin asked, "You know that Robert only wants to kill Lilly, why would you tell him?"

"Was that the pretty girl who was on the communicator?" Fred asked sarcastically, "We had _no_ idea." The four boys looked back at Rick and Robert.

"So you're meeting up with your girlfriend today?" Robert asked.

"Yes, and if you even try to touch her I'll-"

"You'll what? Come at me with your _claws_? I'm the Marauder prince; I'm not scared of you." Rick glared at him; it seemed every time he talked to this guy he came dangerously close to losing any form of control over his powers. Robert laughed as he saw Rick's hair and eyes began to change color and his finger nails grew into claws, "You want to know the best part?" Robert asked, "Just knowing that she was the one who said that I should come along. I guess the Spargus princess just isn't that smart is she?"

Rick was about to punch him when Danny and Devin grabbed him and pulled him back, "Rick calm down." Devin said, slightly scared of Rick at the moment.

"You know how powerful Lilly is," Danny said, "She not just going to let some Marauder kill her." He looked at Robert, "And you, lay off, Rick doesn't need your blood on his hands."

Rick went back to normal and glared at the twins, "Why did you tell him?"

"We thought it would be funny." George said.

"Yeah, we didn't think that he was serious about killing Lilly… sorry." Fred added. Rick started to walked down to the dining hall with the five other boys following him.

Later that day, the girls all stood just outside the main gate of their school. Lilly pulled her jacket tighter around herself as a cool breeze blew pass her. Aurora looked at her, "Are you cold?" she asked. The girls didn't have on their school uniform, Aurora was in a button down purple long sleeve shirt and light brown pants, her shirt and pant lines made a diamond shape around her mid-drift.

Lilly looked at her, "A little. I guess you wouldn't be too cold seeing as you live in the snow all the time."

"Your right, to me it's actually really warm out here."

Lilly laughed, "Well then the only advice I can give you is stay out of the desert."

The two girls laughed, Tiana looked at them, "What are you two laughing about?" She asked. She was in a blue belly-show tank-top and blue jeans, the middle of her pant legs had thin strings of fabric and a gold ring in the middle that attached the top to the bottom, she also had a lavender head band that kept her deep orange hair out of her face.

"Nothing Tiana," Lilly said, "we were just laughing about how I think it's really cold and how Aurora thinks it's really warm."

"Oh, well… when are the boys getting here?" She asked.

Rose came up to them, "Yeah I can't wait to meet them." Rose was in a shirt that matched the style that Jean, Lilly and Sue had for shirts- the only difference being that Rose's shirt was pink. She had on red pants but she also had on what looked like a grass skirt on over her pants.

Jean and Sue- who was in her ottsel form- were standing a little off to the side, talking to each other about something random. Sue was the one who saw the boys coming and she called to her friends to let them know they were there before she ran to Devin -who was also in his ottsel form- "Hi Devin."

"Hi Sue…" Sue put her hands behind her back and looked up at him. Devin looked at a bit confused, "Are you okay?"

Lilly couldn't help but to snicker at her friend's failing attempt to flirt. Danny walked to jean and the two of them just looked at each other and then Danny started to turned red and looked away from her.

Lilly looked around but she didn't see Rick, she looked at Danny but before she could say anything she was suddenly picked up and flying into the sky in arms of her boy-friend, "Hi Rick." She said unsteadily as he put her on a tree branch high above the ground.

He landed on the same branch and sat next to her, "Hi," he said, putting his arm around her.

Lilly looked down at the ten people they had left on the ground, "Well, you like to make an entrance."

"Or I just wanted to be with you." He said, smiling at her.

"So I see the twins, but who's that other boy… that is just staring at us?" She looked at Rick, "Why is that guy looking at us?"

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing- he's a little weird."

Lilly just smiled at him, "Okay, well let's go back on the ground and then we can all go for a walk and get to know everyone." Rick's smile faded but he didn't want to tell her about Robert so he took her back to the ground. The three girls that had never met Rick before stared at him with their mouths wide open, Fred and George also just stared at Rick. Lilly couldn't help but to laugh at their expressions then she looked at only boy that she hadn't met yet, she walked over to him, "Hi," she said, the boy just glared at her, "I'm Lilly. Who are you?"

"Robert." He said, smiling a little. He held out his hand to shake her's, "It's nice to meet you."

Lilly took it and shook hands with him, "Nice to meet you too." Robert looked at Rick with a look that said '_What are you going to do now?_'

Rick stood next to Lilly, "So… Lil now you've met my roommates, so who are yours?" He asked. Lilly introduced Rick to Aurora, Rose and Tiana. Then Rick said they all should go for a walk and talk so they can all get to know one another. However he regretted it when Robert said what a great idea that was and he couldn't back out of it because Lilly also said how she likes the idea.

So the twelve kids started to walk down the path that led into the woods, Robert kept trying to talk to Lilly but Rick also kept pulling her away from him. Jean watched this and then she looked at Danny, "What's going on?" She asked.

Danny looked at her then he pulled her aside. The group stopped, "Danny, Jean?" Sue asked, "Are you two okay?"

Danny looked at her, "We're fine, just keep going we'll catch up." The group shrugged and kept walking at a bit of a slower pace so Jean and Danny wouldn't fall too far behind.

Danny waited for them to get a little ways away before turning to Jean, "Danny, what is going on?" She asked again.

Danny took a deep breath, with no other way to say it he said, "Robert is the Marauder prince."

Jean looked at him, "So…?"

"He told us the first day we met him that he's only here to kill Lilly."

Jean clapped her hands to her mouth, "We have to tell her!" She almost shouted.

"SHHH!" Danny quickly said, "Rick doesn't want Lilly to know."

"What!" Jean couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Danny, that boy is going to try to _kill_ Lilly. You know what Jak has told all of us about Marauder's; if this boy is really here to kill her then he's not going to stop until she's dead. We have to tell her no matter what Rick said."

"Jean, I know you're right and I know that we should tell Lilly, but-"

"But nothing! If you're not going to tell her, then I am."

She started to walk away when she saw Rick just standing a good distance way from them with Lilly right next to him, Sue and the others seemed to have kept going.

Jean walked up to Rick and Lilly with Danny right behind her, "I knew you were going to tell her." Rick said, glaring at Danny.

Lilly looked at Rick, "Rick, what's going on?"

Rick looked at Lilly and then he looked at Jean. Jean stared right back, "Either you're going to tell her or I will." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Tell me what?" Lilly asked as the four of them started to walk in the direction the other's had gone. "Rick, what's going on?"

Rick looked at her, "Please don't get mad at me." He said with a bit of a grin.

"What did you do?"

"Well… I may have forgotten to tell you that Robert is… the Marauder prince…" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"What?" Lilly asked, a little shocked.

"And… he might only be here to… ah… try to kill you." He said as he turned away from her a little.

"WHAT!" She almost roared. "You think that is something you should **keep** from me!"

"I-I didn't want you to worry." Rick quickly said, waving his hands in front of his face, "I wasn't going to let him hurt you at all." Jean and Danny couldn't help but to snicker a little with the way the two were acting.

Lilly looked at Rick, "I know you were trying to do the right thing. But Rick, I don't need you to protect me. I can protect myself fine, besides it's just a Marauder and he's barely taller than me. I can take him on no problem. I don't need you to protect me all the time."

Rick looked at her, "I know, I just can't help it. The idea of anyone ever hurting you scares me." Rick put a hand on her left shoulder where he knew there were four long scars that when from her left shoulder to below her ribs on the right side of her chest. He knew they were there because he had been the one who had attacked her, "I hate seeing you hurt."

Lilly smiled and put her hand on his, "I know, but you're worrying too much." Lilly kissed Rick's cheek and smiled, "just promise me that the next time you meet someone who wants to kill me let me know."

Rick smiled, "All right I will."

Danny walked up between them and put his arms on both of their shoulders, "So Lilly now that you know that there is a Marauder trying to kill you, what are you going to do?"

Lilly looked at him and smiled, "He can try to kill me but it's never going to happen, he's just a kid. Besides, Marauder or not I'm sure that one look at my dark side will scare him off."

Danny looked at her, "I don't know Lil, he's seen Rick's dark form and he didn't even flinch."

"But has he seen my _daddy's_ dark side?" Lilly grinned, but then she shrugged the subject off for now; "I'll be fine."

The rest of the gang had stopped by a river so Jean, Rick, Danny and Lilly could catch up. Sue and Devin were sitting near the edge of the river, Fred and George were telling jokes and Aurora, Tiana and Rose were laughing at them, that is until Aurora looked over at Robert who was just sitting in the shade of a tree away from everyone. She walked over to him; he opened one eye to look at him. Aurora looked at him she had never met anyone with mint green eyes. She liked them so much that she couldn't help but to stare, "What do you want?" Robert asked, mostly just wanting her to leave him alone.

"You just seem so alone. Why don't come and talk with everyone?"

"I don't like people."

"Oh come on." Aurora said, putting her hands on her hips.

"No." Robert closed his eyes again and put his hands behind his head, "Now make yourself useful, girl, and leave me alone."

Aurora was a little taken back by the way this boy had just spoken to her then she glared at him, "I'm the princess of the Mountain city _and_ a future sage so don't you dare talk to me like that." She snapped.

Robert laughed a little, "I'm the Marauder prince and the sages never did anything for me or my people so your title means nothing to me."

Aurora clenched her fists and they began to glow a bright red. She punched him full in the face. He stared at her, shocked, no one had ever hit him like that before. Aurora just smiled at him, "Did I mention that I'm the future sage of _red _eco? You know the one that's all about strength."

She turned and walked away leaving Robert holding his cheek, Robert smiled a little as he watched her walk back to the others_ 'she's got some fight in her. I like that.'_

Tiana and Rose looked at her, "What?" Aurora asked.

"You can use your eco powers already?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, it just came easy to me. I've been able to use them forever."

"That's so cool." Tiana said, "I can't use any of my powers, yet."

"Me neither." Rose added.

The twins looked at each other and then back at the three girls standing in front of them, "Hang on," George said, "you three _all_ have powers?"

The girls looked at each other and then at the boys, "We're future sages." Tiana said smiling, "I'm the future sage of blue eco."

"I'm yellow." Rose said.

"I'm red." Aurora said.

"I wonder who the future green sage is." Fred said.

"It's Lilly." Rose said.

Lilly walked up at that moment and snuck up on her new friends, "So why are you guys talking about me?"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The three girls screamed.

Sue and Devin looked over, Robert just opened one eye to look over at them and to see that everyone was just laughing, _'What a bunch of idiots.'_ He thought.

Then he saw Lilly coming up to him, "Hey Robert, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" He asked, getting up.

"I know who you are, and I know that you're here to try and kill me." Lilly smiled, "I just wanted you to know it's not going to happen."

"Oh yeah and why's that? Because the spoiled princess said so?"

"No, because your just a kid. I don't think you have the ability to kill another person. Even if you are a Marauder."

"And what makes you think that I don't have the ability?"

"Because my daddy told me that the only thing harder to do then killing another person is living with the guilt. So I don't think you can do it."

Robert laughed, "That's where your wrong princess, I've been trained since birth how to kill. You are going to be the easiest thing in the world." Rick just stood there listening to them talk, he could hear them as clearly as if he was just standing next to them. He had told Lilly that he would let her deal with this on her own, but just standing there hearing everything they said made him mad. It was hard for him to just stand there but he had no choice.

Lilly smiled and shook her head, "My dad has been teaching me since I was three years old how to fight and I also have all his powers; ripping you to shreds would be almost too easy. So why don't we just be friends and not kill each other?"

"I don't see that happening." Robert said.

"Too bad, I really don't feel like fighting."

"Then hold still and I'll make this quick."

Robert leapt at her but in a flash of light she as gone, "I knew you didn't want to kill me, you'd want it to be over as fast as possible." Lilly said from another direction.

Robert looked behind him and saw Lilly sitting in the tree in her full light form. He quickly shook off the shock of seeing the angel-like girl and glared at her, "The sooner I kill you the sooner I get to go home, okay, and get out of this freezing place."

"Why don't you wear a jacket?"

"Because I don't have one- Now get down here so I can kill you."

Lilly shook her head, "Sorry Robert, but if you want to kill me then you have to catch me." She said, taking off.

Robert ran after her, "Hey no fair, you have wings!"

Lilly looked over her shoulder, "You're trying to kill me and you want to talk about fair?" Lilly flew over the river and landed on the opposite bank; to her this had become more of a game than anything else. She looked at Robert who was just staring at the water, "What's wrong? It's just water." The river was very slim but it was way too big to jump over.

"W-Why don't you just come over here and fight me?" Robert asked. "You're scared of me aren't you?"

"No I think you're scared, of what- I don't know. Maybe you're scared of me." Lilly said.

"You're nothing to be afraid of." Robert looked at the water, gulped, and then he took a few steps back and then ran back to water and jumped; he only got half way across before falling into the water. He bobbed on the surface, "**HELP!**" He screamed, waving his arms wildly trying to stay afloat, "**I CAN'T SWIM!**" Lilly and the rest of the kids watched as he slipped beneath the surface. When he didn't come right back up Lilly quickly took off her jacket and dove right in after him. If the wind was cold then the water was like ice but she didn't care- she swam down until she grabbed his hand and began to kick as hard as she could to the surface. They got up and tried to catch her breath but the air seemed to freeze in their lungs. She pulled Robert to the shore and the group started to pull the two of them out of the water. The two wet kids shivered, Robert looked at Lilly, "Y-you saved me?"

"Y-y-yeah." Lilly said, shivering."

"Why?"

"I told you, I want to be your friend not your enemy."

Rick came over and put Lilly's jacket around her and then he picked her up, "Come on, I'll take you back to your school so you can get out of your wet clothes."

"Thanks."

Rick took off with Lilly and headed for the school. Robert just sat on the ground shivering with everyone looking at him. He didn't say anything. Aurora knelt down next to him, "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"Because you almost drowned. If you can't swim then why didn't you just say so?" Robert didn't say anything, a cool breeze blew past and Robert shivered. Aurora grabbed his arm and made him stand up, "Come on you need get into warmer clothes too." Aurora started to walk with Robert back to his school.

Sue and Devin ran next to them, while the others went back to the girls school to see how Lilly was doing. Sue looked up at Robert, "So the Marauder prince was saved by the Spargus princess."

"Don't remind me." Robert said.

"Well, now there's no way you could kill her." Devin said.

"Yeah, she saved your life." Sue said.

Aurora looked at Robert, "I don't think I get this thing with the Marauders and the people of Spargus. Why do you hate them?"

"I don't know, no one's ever told me why. All I know is they're spoiled and somehow got the easy life in the wasteland. They kill my people for sport."

Aurora looked at Robert, unbelieving what he was telling her. But Sue spoke up, "Um… that whole Marauder hunting thing was really only because of one person and he doesn't even live in Spargus anymore, he moved to Kras city so he could be a pro combat racer- but he did leave that old ottsel behind when he moved. After he left no one really did any Marauder hunting anymore, and they're not spoiled, they just know how to live." Robert looked at Sue and didn't say a word.

**Jet: Well how was that for a chapter?**

**Penny: Danny's mom is alive! And Razer is holding her prisoner.**

**Jet: Yep, and I think there was only one person who figured out it was Danny's mom.**

**Penny: And Robert tried to kill Lilly and she saved his life.**

**Jet: Yep, not much else to say but tell me what you think and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Jak and Keira

Chapter 4: Jak and Keira

**Penny: Okay, in chapter 3 nothing really big happened, except for the fact that Lilly and Robert met and he tried to kill her.**

**Jet: I don't know if you can say that- it wasn't a very good try. Lilly got into her light form and flew across the river. Then he tried to jump over the river and fell in- and big surprise, the Marauder prince can't swim, and then Lilly saved his life.**

**Penny: She should have just let him drown.**

**Jet: PENNY!**

**Penny: What? He was trying to kill her after all. Why shouldn't he die?**

**Jet: How about the fact that he's just a kid… and I have some stuff planned for him and Aurora. (Big Grin)**

**Penny: Oh yes, they did seem to have a bit of a thing going, don't they?**

**Jet: But all that was at the end of the chapter. At the start of the chapter we find out that the woman that Razer is holding captive is Danny's mother! Yep she's not dead, if anyone hasn't noticed I don't like death very much.**

**Penny: I think we all know that.**

**Jet: So we find out that she wasn't dead but she was in a coma for all this time and that she is also still in love with Razer but it seems that he isn't still in love with her- how sad. But this chapter isn't really about the kids or Razer, I think the title tells what this chapter is about. But really it's more about Jak then Keira, so whatever. Enjoy. **

The last few days of summer quickly ended and gave way into fall. At the school, the green leaves on the trees changed color the and the days grew colder. However the wasteland didn't change, the only way that the people of Spargus could really tell that the seasons were changing was the fact that the days began to become shorter- but that was really it.

Keira was working in the garage when the main gate opened and the sand shark came rolling in. Keira looked at it and smiled as Jak jumped out of the vehicle and took his wife in his arms. "What were you up to?" She asked.

Jak shrugged, "Nothing, I just wanted to go for a drive. It's been so quiet around here."

"I know, without the kids, it does seem a little quiet." Keira said as the two of them walked back into the city.

"I don't just mean that. I mean there hasn't been a sandstorm in months and the Marauders have been very quiet lately. It makes me a little nervous, like I'm missing something."

Keira smiled at him, "Jak, you're worrying too much. I say just enjoy this, it's nice not having anything to worry about."

Jak smiled back at her as they got on the elevator that took them up to the throne room. The two of them sat on the stairs together. Jak held Keira close and she rested her head on his shoulder, it was so quiet, so peaceful; in times like this Jak could help to think back to when he had lived in Sandover. He missed it so much; everything was so much simpler back then. He had no responsibility and the world was such a big mystery to him back then, he didn't even need to talk for anyone to know what he was thinking of, or rather the people that mattered didn't need him to talk to understand him. He just missed the simplicity of that small village and he wondered maybe if he and Daxter had never gone to Misty Island then he would have spent his life there and would have been able to raise Lilly there and he would never had to deal with the dark warrior project and he and Lilly wouldn't have to deal with the fact that there was dark eco in their blood. He knew that if he had never gone to Misty Island and had Daxter not fallen into the dark eco in the first place- then he would have never had stopped Gol and Mia or have found the rift gate which would have meant that the Metal-heads wouldn't have been let lose in their world and Haven would never have been built… which most likely would have meant that he wouldn't have even been born, but it was nice to fall into his little fantasy of living a peaceful life with Keira, Lilly and… his other daughter.

Jak felt like his heart broke like he always did whenever he thought about Lilly's older sister; shortly after Jak married Keira she had told him that she was going to have a baby and shortly after that Haven told him that he was forbidden from having any children because they were afraid of Jak having a child as powerful as he was. In other words, the people of Haven were afraid of him having a child like Lilly. Even though he and Keira lived in Spargus and therefore not under the jurisdiction of Haven's rule, the people of Haven still felt that they could tell Jak what he could and couldn't do. But he was not going to let them make him tell his wife they had to give up their baby. Instead Seem told him about another rift gate that the monks had kept hidden deep in the temple for years, but it needed a few repairs. But that didn't matter to Jak, for him this meant he, Keira and their baby could go back to Sandover. Of course Samos would come and if Daxter and Tess wanted they could come too. The plan was to get the ring fixed and to go though it before Keira had the baby and Haven had time to find out what was going on. Jak didn't even tell Torn and Ashelin what was going on. But things didn't work out that well: Keira had the baby earlier then they thought she would and somehow Haven found out about the baby. The rift gate was now in working order and Keira, being too weak to move, had told Jak to take their daughter to Sandover. Jak promised her that he would come back for her.

Jak felt his eyes fill with tears and wasn't able to rub them away before Keira saw them, "Jak are you okay?" She asked, putting a hand on his cheek to wipe a tear from his face, "What's on your mind?"

Jak took her hand in his, "Nothing."

Keira looked at him sadly, "You were thinking of her again, weren't you?" Jak just nodded. Keira rested her head against his neck, "Tell me again; what happened after you left with her. You tend to fell better after you've talked about it a little."

Jak closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then looked at her, "I ran out of the hospital with our daughter in my arms and Daxter running next to me. We got to the garage and I saw the Haven air trains. I told Daxter to go back to you. I didn't give him time to argue, I got into my light form and took off with our daughter for the temple. The guards followed me all the way to the there, when we got there they told me to hand her over but I refused so they began to shoot at me and chase me through the temple. Being that I had used so much eco just getting to the temple, it was all I could do- to keep running. They had nearly killed me by the time I had gotten down to the rift gate and then I just jumped in." He paused, "The gate had dropped us off near the forbidden jungle. The guards didn't follow me through, so I finally had a moment to relax and just look at our little girl, all the way there she had been crying so I had to calm her. She opened her eyes and looked up at me, her eyes were blue like mine and the little patch of hair that she had was teal like your hair root. But that moment didn't last me long. Like I said, the guards had nearly killed me and I realized just how badly I was hurt and I was still too weak to heal myself so I did the only thing I could to make sure our daughter could live." Jak felt his eyes fill with tears again, "I took her into the village, I walked past the farmer's old hut or what I thought was the farmer's old hut- it was hard to tell because the village had changed and seemed to have grown just a bit. I went to the only hut that had the lights on and knocked on the door. I must have looked like hell with the way that the woman who opened the door looked at me. She asked if I had been attacked by Metal-heads, I didn't tell her what happened to me. I begged her to take care of our daughter, she said she would and I gave her our daughter and I told her what her name was."

"And what was that?" Keira asked, as she felt her eyes fill with tears also.

"I told her that our daughter's name was Jamie Hagai Mar, because that's what you said you wanted to name her. I couldn't help but to kiss our daughter just once before I walked out of the house. As I began to walk back to the jungle I heard Jamie start to cry and I wanted to turn around, I wanted to hold her, I didn't want to leave her. But I didn't, I was dying and even though Jamie was just a few hours old I didn't want her to see me like that, so I left and I didn't look back." Jak put his hand to his face to cover his eyes.

Keira wrapped her arms around him, "So how did you get back?"

Jak looked at her, "I went into the jungle…" He smiled a little, "I almost felt like I was a young teenager again. I went to the forbidden temple, I have to admit it was a lot farther away then I remembered it being. I walked in and sat down in the main room and waited for death to claim me. But it didn't, I felt myself get some of my strength back after a while. I even slowly began to heal; by morning I realized that I wasn't going to die. I got up and planned to go back to that woman so that if I really couldn't find a way back then I could at least be in Jamie's life. But then I guess I touched something when I stood up and the wall opened and I fell back down a long chute. I landed far below the temple in a wide room; I found another rift gate and two time maps. I picked up one of them and punched in the time and place I wanted to be. I almost didn't want to go, I wanted to be with Jamie but then I figured I could get you and then we could get her and then take her back to the time before the Metal-heads. But when I got back to our time… the gate shut down, leaving no way for us to ever get back to our daughter. So I did the only thing I could… I came home. I was shocked to find that- to you- I had been gone for almost three months. I wasn't planning that, I was planning to come back after just three days after everything happened, just so I could be sure that the guards had left the temple and I could get back to the city and you."

"I was so happy when I saw you; I had started to think that the guards really did kill you and our daughter." Keira smiled, "At least we didn't have to go though the same thing with Lilly."

"Yeah, we should have asked for Torn and Ashelin's help with Jamie."

"At least we learned, and at least Ashelin had Rick by the time I was far in pregnancy with Lilly."

Jak smiled, "No kidding, but I think regardless she wouldn't have let the guards take Lilly away. I just find it funny that Lilly is exactly what Haven is afraid of."

Keira smiled at him, "It's called 'irony,' Jak." She got up, and she and Jak walked to a door that was off to the side, this door led to another elevator that took them up to the living area of the palace.

The two of them walked into Jak's study and Mutt ran to greet them. The huge dog jumped up on Jak and caused him to fall down onto his back as Mutt began to lick his face, "Mutt," He laughed trying to get the dog to back off, "down boy, down," Keira laughed at this as well as she helped her husband. Mutt got off of Jak and sat next to him, Jak scratched him behind the ears. Keira sat down next to Mutt and also began to pet him.

The three of them walked into the study and Mutt picked up a ball and took it over to Jak. Jak tossed it across the room and Mutt chased after it and brought it back and Jak tossed it again. Keira looked out the window at the sky and smiled at the colors that painted it from the setting sun. Jak looked at her from behind and then he grabbed her arm, pulled her into an embrace, and then he began to kiss her.

The two of them went to bed a few hours later. Jak was dreaming of the little time that he spent with his father before he died. He stood off in the background and just watched his memory's play out in front of him, as he watched he started to see that maybe Damas was trying to tell him the truth without flat-out telling him. Jak knew now that Damas had known the truth about who he was for a long time. Watching this made him feel like an idiot; if he had just stopped and thought about some of the stuff that Damas had told him about his past for two seconds… maybe he could have figured it out.

At least his dream didn't make him re-see his father's death; instead the dream shifted and Jak was standing in one of the room's of the old Haven palace. Jak heard the sound of guards running down the hall just outside the door and went to check it out but found that he could not open the door. The sound died down and three people and a small crocadog pup came out of the closet, there was a woman with long blond-green hair, who Jak knew was his mother; Molly. She was holding a small child who Jak recognized as himself and there was man who could have only been Damas but he looked so different than Jak could ever remember seeing him. He looked so much younger, he actually had hair on top of his head rather than the spikes that Jak for some reason never questioned; and his clothes were very casual, he didn't have on all the armor that he always had in the wasteland. Really the only thing that Jak could see that was the same about him was his hair color and his eyes. Jak watched as his father went to check the door and then went back over to his family, he began to talk to Molly, he asked her if she remembered when he had told her about a safe house. When she nodded he told her that she had to take their son there.

Molly began to cry, "You-you're making it sound like… like you're not coming with us."

"I'm not." Damas said, trying to hold back his own tears.

Jak couldn't believe what was going on and why wasn't Damas going with them. Jak watched as his mother put his younger self down and stared at his father, "What do you mean 'you're not'?"

Damas pulled her close and held her tight, "Don't worry, everything with be alright. I'll find you when this is all over, I promise."

She hid her face in his shoulder and clung to his shirt, "You will find us, won't you?"

Damas smiled at her weakly, "Molly, you know that I would rather die than break a promise to you."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She said.

Jak looked at his younger self, the child tugged on his father's pant leg, "Dad…" He said.

Damas looked down and picked him up, "Hey, everything's okay, Mar. But listen, I have to go away for a little while. I don't know when I'll be back, but until I get back I need you do something for me." Mar just blinked at him, "I need you to be brave and take care of your mother for me, okay?" Jak felt his heart break.

"Okay…" He heard his younger self say.

Damas looked at Mutt, "And I need you to keep both of them safe, alright Mutt?" Mutt barked in understanding, Damas made a brief smile, Jak also smiled, so that was why Mutt was so protective of him. Damas handed Mar to Molly, giving her one last hug, "Don't be scared. No matter what happens, know that I love you and no matter what it takes I'll find you." He kissed her forehead. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and pressed her lips to his for just one last kiss. Jak could see that neither of them wanted to pull away but the sound of guards approaching seemed to remind them how much danger they all were in. They pulled apart then Damas walked to the door, gave one last sad look at his family, it was clear that it broke his heart to see both his wife and son on the verge of tears. Jak watched as his father left the room and ran down the hall. Jak wanted to follow but with every step he took the room became more and more dark.

The next morning Jak woke to find his wife still sleeping, he got up- careful not to wake her- and got dressed, and left her to sleep. He walked to Sig's house and knocked and a dog began to bark until Sig opened the door, "Morning, Cherry." He said, welcoming Jak into his home.

Jak laughed a little, "I think I'm getting a little too old to be called 'Cherry', Sig."

Sig also laughed a little, "You'll always be that same hot tempered boy I met in the Hip Hog all those years ago. It won't matter how much you change or how old you get. So I'm not going to stop calling you 'cherry.'" Jak sat down on the couch and Sig's green-furred dog, Shasta, jumped up next to him putting his front paws on Jak's lap. Jak scratched him behind the ears and the dog rested his head on Jak's lap as he fell to sleep. "So," Sig said, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Jak looked at him, "What I can't just come to see an old friend?" Sig laughed a little. Jak didn't get why, "What?" He asked.

"Just sometimes you really are just like your father. He used to come to my house just for no other reason than just to talk too."

Jak just looked at him. "He must have trusted you a lot if he wanted you to be the one to look for me." Jak had to think for a moment about just how weird that sounded.

"I like to think that, out of everyone in the city, I was the only one he considered a close friend and after hearing about what the Praxis did to him it was nice to know that he trusted me enough to find his son."

"Yeah." Jak said sadly, Jak now knew what his dream had shown him it was the last time in his life he had been with both of his parents. He sighed sadly, "Sig, do you remember when we went into the small Metal-head nest that was in that small cave by the ruins?"

Sig thought about it for a minute and then smiled, "Which time? When Damas sent us there because we refused to kill each other or when we went looking for an eco crystal?"

Jak laughed a little, "The second time."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Daxter and I wanted to know why you were spying on Haven but you wouldn't tell us. Have you ever wondered what would have happened if you had told me the truth?"

The smiled fell from Sig's face. "All the time. I wish I could have told you. Maybe if I had told you I was looking for the young prince of Haven, then maybe you could have put the pieces together for yourself."

Jak looked at the sleeping dog in his lap, "Don't be so sure, Sig, I probably would have missed it."

"Now why would you say that?"

"Because… do you remember when the dark makers were attacking the city?"

"I heard about it but I was in Haven when that happened. Why?"

"After the Dark makers were either dead or had left the city; Damas told me that he was the king of Haven. I could have figured it out then and there but I didn't, I didn't even give it another thought until after everything happened." Jak took a deep breath, "So even if you had told me I wouldn't have figured it out." Jak covered up his sadness with shameful embarrassment.

Sig shook his head, "You're beating yourself up about this too much. Even if you did know, it wouldn't have changed his fate and it would have just made everything harder if the two of you knew."

"You're right." Jak said. Then, deciding to drop the subject, he said, "So did I tell you that Lilly saved the life of the Marauder prince?"

"Yeah, you told me. Most people wouldn't know how to feel about that; I mean the Marauders are our enemies after all and she _saved_ their prince."

"Well I'm proud of her. I think she did the right thing saving him; maybe that's why the Marauders haven't been causing us any trouble. Maybe they're grateful."

"One can only hope, cherry."

Jak walked back to the palace a little later and found Keira sitting in the throne room dipping her feet in the small pools of water. Jak took off his shoes and socks and sat next to her, also dipping his feet in the water. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, "Jak…"

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking… maybe we should tell Lilly about Jamie."

Jak looked at her; this was coming a bit out of nowhere. "Why?"

"We shouldn't keep this from her and I… I just have this felling that we have to tell her. I can't explain it, but I just feel that she has to know." Keira wrapped her arms around her husband, "And I don't even remember why we were keeping it from her anyway."

"We weren't keeping it from her. We just didn't want to talk about it that's all. But after nearly eight years maybe we should talk about her, at least to Lilly."

Keira smiled, "I'm glad you feel that way."

"Yeah, but let's wait until she home, this isn't something that we should talk about over the communicators." Keira smiled at him and kissed him.

The two of them sat in silence for a long while with their eyes closed just enjoying each others company, and enjoying the fact that they were alone… or so they thought. Jak looked at the throne and what he saw made him jump and nearly fall into the water. Keira looked at what had made Jak jump like that- and jumped a little herself but then she laughed at her husband. Jak glared at her a little and then he looked at his father, "Hi dad." He and Keira stood up as Damas walked up to them.

It really was Damas; nearly two years ago he had started to come back as a ghost just to be with his family. But the time he could spend with them was very limited, "Hello Jak, Keira." He said, glad to see them again.

Keira smiled, "Hello."

"So what have you two been up to lately?" Damas asked.

"Nothing much." Jak said, "Lilly's in school and it's been really quiet around here."

"So Lilly's not here, too bad. But I guess I'll see her next time I come by. So nothing's happened?" He asked.

"No." Jak said, smiling a little, "There hasn't been a sandstorm in a long time and the Marauders haven't been an issue."

"Really?" Damas asked, unbelieving that the Marauders really would just back off… and a little envious as well.

"Yeah, we think that's more of Lilly's doing though." Keira said.

"Why is that?"

"There's this boy that Lilly saved from drowning recently and as it turns out that boy is the Marauder prince. So we think that maybe they've back off because their grateful." Keira said smiling.

Damas shook his head, "Don't hold your breath, I doubt that they would feel grateful. If anything, the fact that one of them was saved by one of us would just make them more mad."

Jak sighed sadly; he had really been hoping that maybe they would be grateful and just leave everyone alone. Jak changed the subject and they started to talk about random things of no importance at all. Unfortunately as always Damas couldn't stay long and almost too soon he had to leave. Now Jak and Keira were alone again.

**Jet: Well that was nice, wasn't it?**

**Penny: …**

**Jet: What?**

**Penny: You really **_**really**_** don't like death, do you?**

**Jet: What do you mean?**

**Penny: You make Damas a ghost just so you can put him in the story!**

**Jet: Damas is cool. So yeah and I don't think anyone really cares.**

**Penny: And what about Jamie? **

**Jet: What about her?**

**Penny: She's from someone else's fic. **

**Jet: Oh… right, I knew I was forgetting something: Jamie is from someone else, she's from a comic I found on DeviantArt a few years ago but the comic hasn't been updated for in two years so I think whoever was working on it stopped which is really sad because it was a good comic. All I took was a bit of the prologue which was the only part that was done and the name of the girl. That's it, so tell me what you think and I'll see you next time. **


	5. Ignorance is Bliss

Chapter 5: Ignorance is Bliss

**Jet: Okay, so the last chapter was just about Jak and Keira or really more about Jak; in that chapter we find out about Jak and Keira's other daughter, ****Jamie, turns out that Jak and Keira had planned to go back to the time of Sandover to raise her because Haven had told Jak that he wasn't allowed to have any kids but Haven found out and Jak was forced to leave his daughter with a woman he had never met, just hoping that she would take care of her. He's hurt and on the brink of death but he lives and plans to go back to his daughter but then he falls down an old door and ends up with no choice but to go back home to Keira. So that's what happened with Jamie, don't worry there will be more with her. Then Jak has a dream about the last time he was with both his parents and if you read The Untold Story then you already read that. So he goes and talks to Sig for a little bit and then goes back home. He sits with Keira and then Damas just comes out of nowhere and really the three of them talk until the end of the chapter, so that's it so on with the story. **

Lilly woke with the rising sun in a good mood, she got up and got dressed in her uniform, then she grabbed her jacket and went onto the balcony to just look out over everything. She wasn't going to let anything wreak her day; not even Aria and her bad attitude wouldn't wreak Lilly's day. For today was the day before the weekend and also it was Lilly's seventh birthday. Just outside of Lilly's room, her friends where having a secret talk with the boys on a communicator, "Okay, so everyone knows the plan?" Sue said.

"Yeah we got it." George said, "But keep your voice down; do you want her to hear you?"

Sue clapped her hands to her month to stop herself from talking. Tiana smiled, "We'll see you guys later."

"Okay, and don't forget: don't let Lilly know." Rick said, "Jean, Sue we're counting on you two to stall her until we get everything together."

The girls nodded and then the guys hung up. "Come on," Rose said, "let's go see if Lilly wants to go get some breakfast."

Lilly heard the door open and looked to see her friends walk in, "Hi guys."

"Morning," Aurora said, "we were about to go get some breakfast, you coming?"

Lilly nodded and threw her jacket onto the bed and followed them out of the room. She didn't think that Aurora, Tiana or Rose knew it was her birthday and that didn't bother her; really she kinda just wanted it to be a normal day, she didn't need anything special. The girls got down to the cafeteria and sat, they had been in school for several weeks now and Lilly had gotten used to the fact that just about everyone was either scared of her of hated her- so she didn't pay much attention to the glares that the other kids were giving her. By now everyone knew that Sue was really an ottsel but when she went to class she was in her elf form. The six friends sat down and ate, "So Lil," Sue said, Lilly looked at her, "Jean and I were thinking that after class the three of us should go into town and see what's there."

"What about you three?" Lilly asked looking at Rose, Tiana and Aurora.

"We have other plans." Tiana said, playing with the bit of egg that was on her plate.

Lilly looked back at Sue, "Okay then, just the three of us."

After the girls ate they went to class; history was only a pain because Lilly had to deal with Aria teasing her. Lilly had to be careful; she didn't want to fight but Aria made her so mad. Lilly found it best not to talk to her when she tried to get under her skin, "Hey freak." Aria said coming up to Lilly after class, "I have to admit I'm surprised you haven't killed anyone yet."

Lilly didn't say anything and most of her friends followed her example. All but Sue: "Why don't you back off?"

Aria glared at her, "Shut up, rat."

"I am not a rat!" Sue yelled.

"Just because you're pretending to be an elf doesn't mean you _are_ one."

"I'm more of an elf then you'll ever be. If anyone here is a rat than it's you."

"Takes one to know one."

"Why you-!"

"Sue let it go." Lilly said, "Come on, we're going to be late for our next class."

The girls started to walk away, Aria smiled, "Well what do you know; the daughter of the great Jak Mar does nothing but run from fights."

Lilly glared at her, "I don't run away from a worthy fight; you're just not worth it." The girls got to their next class, eco science, which was taught by a very nice older woman named Professor Magix. Eco science was something that came almost naturally to Lilly, the class was all about how the different types of Eco were used and showed some of the limitless potential the four main types had. But today they weren't talking about red, blue, green or yellow eco. Today they were talking about dark eco. Professor Magix had a small amount of the dark substance in a glass jar and the students all gathered around it- for most of them this was the first time they had seen the stuff. "Now dark eco is the most dangerous form of eco in our world." The Professor said, "The smallest touch of it can kill a person." Most of the class backed away, Lilly and Sue were the only ones that didn't move (the other four girls were stuck straining to see over the crowd), Professor Magix laughed a little and looked straight at the two, "Also if not kept in check it can drive a person into madness." She looked at the rest of the class, "Who knows the story of the story of the Light?"

"I know that one." One of the girls said, "My mommy would tell me that story all the time."

"Alright Miss Florence, why don't you tell us the story?"

Lilly looked at Sue and the two of them rolled their eyes. "Well," The girl started, "long ago when the world was just a bunch of small villages and most of them run by the sages, there were two sages that commanded the most dangerous thing on the planet… Dark eco. At first it wasn't a problem- they were all normal- but slowly the dark eco began to change them. My mommy said that they became a cross between Dark Makers and elves."

"What's a Dark Maker?" Someone asked.

"It's a Precursor that was badly exposed to Dark eco." Lilly said without even thinking. Everyone looked at Lilly, she grinned nervously and then looked at the girl telling the story, "Anyways… you were saying."

"Anyways, so the Dark eco sages had built a giant robot and had planned to use it to open the dark eco silos and flood the world. But with the power of light eco, the Light stopped them and trapped them in the silos. Some people say that they are still alive in the silos just waiting for it to be opened and when they are then the Dark sages will _return_ and find the Light and his descendants and destroy them and get their revenge for their long imprisonment." Lilly laughed a little, "What's so funny?" The girl asked.

"Just that, let's be real, that happened more than five hundred years ago, even if they did manage to stay alive in there for a little while they'd be dead anyways."

"Oh yeah, and how do you know that it was five hundred years ago? No one knows exactly how long ago it was. It's a legend."

"My dad told me and he would know because he is 'the Light'. He's the one who trapped Gol and Maia in the silos."

"Yeah right," one kid said, "Your dad's a dark monster; how could he be the Light?"

"That happened before Baron Praxis tortured him."

Professor Magix looked at Lilly, "Now Miss Mar, your father is a very powerful man, but like you said the Dark eco sages were around a long long time ago, how could your dad be the same person?"

Lilly looked at her and stated simply: "Time travel."

"Yeah," Sue said, "My daddy was there too."

Most of the kids laughed, "I don't remember a rat in the story." A kid said.

Sue looked at them, "I'M NOT A RAT!" Sue yelled, "I'm an ottsel, and everyone tends to forget that my dad was there…"

"Alright, alright," the Professor said, "That's enough; let's get back to the lesson."

After class the six girls had to go to their writing class, after that they went back up to their dorm room and got into more of every day clothes. Sue and Jean still were good in their in their tee-shirts but Lilly now had a dark purple sweater that kept her warm. The three girls went into town and walked around. "I can't believe that everyone is still calling me a rat!" Sue said as the girls walked around.

"I can't believe that everyone is okay with a bunch of little kids just walking around by themselves..." Jean said.

"Look around Jean," Lilly said, "Most kids here are at the most ten years old, and no ones going to mess with us."

"And why do you seem so sure?"

"Because I'm most likely the most dangerous kid here, no one's going to mess with me." Jean just simply rolled her eyes at that.

"Wow, you're really confident about that." Sue said.

"Well, if everyone's going to be afraid of me anyways I may as well see the good in it." Lilly said. The girls walked passing a movie theatre and Lilly saw a poster that caught her eye. There was a rose sitting in a small and shallow puddle in spotlight, despite the light it looked rather eerie and gloomy. The title of the movie was _Amnesia: The Dark Descent_. Lilly looked at the poster, Sue and Jean looked at it as well. Sue looked at the small writing at the bottom of the poster, "Lilly… this is a scary movie." Sue said.

"I want to see it." Lilly said.

"Why?" Sue asked, not getting what about a scary movie could be so intriguing.

"I want to know what makes it scary. What's the story?"

"Well, I think we're going to have to wait before we can find out. We're too young to see this movie." Jean said.

"That's not fair." Lilly said. "Why would they have a movie that kids can't see here? This place is crawling with kids."

"I don't know. But come on let's go find something else to do." Sue and Jean led Lilly away from the poster and went back to walking around the town.

After a while the girls got on a bus that took them back to school and when they got there Lilly was shocked to find that Rick was waiting for her at the front gate; Lilly smiled and ran into his waiting arms, "Happy birthday." He said.

Lilly looked at him and smiled, "Well I was expecting you to at least call, but I didn't think that you would come to my school just to tell me that." Lilly looked around but Jean and Sue seemed to have disappeared , "Where did they go?" Lilly asked out loud.

"They must have headed back to their room. Hey, why don't go flying for a bit?"

"I don't know Rick, I'm still kinda bad at that."

Rick already had his wings out and held out his hand for her to take, "Don't worry, if you fall I'll catch you."

Lilly smiled at him and got into her light form. She took his hand and the two of them flew into the air. They went around doing flips and other small tricks. At a point the two of them headed for the ground and walked for a bit. At a point Rick looked at Lilly, "Close your eyes." He said. Lilly looked at him and did as he said and he took her hand and began to lead her on.

They eventually stopped, "**SURPRISE!**" Lilly opened her eyes and was shocked to find all of her friends standing in a clearing with the mountains behind them- even Robert was there. Streamers and balloons were attached to the trees.

Lilly just couldn't believe it, "You guys didn't have to do this." She said.

"It was all Sue's idea." Devin said, putting his arm around the ottsel.

Sue smiled, "What's a birthday without a party?"

Lilly looked at Robert, "How did you guys get Robert to come?" She asked.

"He came on his own." Fred said.

"Oh really?" Lilly said, walking up to him, "Not another attempt to kill me is it?" She asked, more as a joke.

Robert half smiled, "Don't make me regret coming." He said, "I might be a Marauder but you did save my life, I can't kill you."

Lilly looked at him a bit confused, "I think nearly drowning gave you a new personality."

"Just don't tell anyone I said that. If my family finds out that about this _I'm _dead."

Lilly laughed nervously; she had already told her parents but why would they tell the Marauders? Lilly used the memory charm to play some music and the kids began to have a real party. Robert spent most of the party just leaning against a rock that was part of the mountain; Aurora came over to him, "Hey, why don't you come and have some fun?" She asked.

"Um…" Robert went a little red, "Marauders don't really have parties like this. I don't really know what to do."

Aurora laughed a little, "Well then I'll show you." She took his hand and began to lead him away from his spot of solitude.

"Um… no that's all right." He grabbed onto a rock to keep her from pulling him way, "I'm…" He trailed off, the rock he grabbed had moved to reveal a button. They both looked at it and then Robert hit it. Another much bigger rock moved, revealing a long dark hallway. This got the attention of the others and they looked at the hallway.

Sue jumped onto Lilly's shoulder, "Um… tell me you're not thinking what I think your thinking." Lilly looked at her and smiled mischievously. "Oh no! Come on Lil!" The small ottsel whined.

"What?" Devin asked.

"Lilly is thinking about going into the dark creepy tunnel." Sue said.

"I just want to know what's in it."

"But… um… it's getting late. Yeah, we should be heading back to school- it'll be dark soon."

"You weren't saying that five seconds ago."

"Lilly," Rose said, "Sue's right, it's getting dark we need to head back to school."

"Come on guys, just a quick look and then we'll go back. Besides Sue, what are you so afraid of?" Lilly asked as she began to walk into the tunnel, her friends following her.

"Well what if there are thugs down here or pirates or monsters?" Sue half sqealed the last word.

"Um… Sue, I'm a monster." Rick said. Lilly glared at him, "Well I am, I don't have a light side like you do Lil."

"You're no more a monster then I am Rick, so don't talk like that."

They got to the end of the tunnel and found a bunch of doors, the kids all walked to a door and opened it. This was a bad idea; Lilly opened a door and found several men that looked like they were guards, "**HEY! WHO ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DO-**"

Lilly slammed the door shut with a surprised yell then looked at her friends, "**RUN!**" She yelled, and the kids took off. Danny hid behind the door he had opened and had found himself in a new hall way. He began to walk down it with no idea where he was going. Lilly and the others- not knowing they separated from Danny- ran down the hall as fast as they could. They ran through doors and up stairs, no one had any idea where they were going. They eventually came to a dead end and were trapped, Lilly got into her dark form, "GET BACK." She commanded. But the guards just laughed. Rick also got into his dark form but this did little good. The guards pulled out long electrical sticks and shocked Lilly and Rick until they fell unconscious.

"Lilly? Rick?" Sue squeaked in concern, not sure if they were dead or not, "What did you do to them?"

"Don't worry, they're just knocked out." A guard said, "Now if you come with us we won't do the same to you."

The kids followed the guards and two of the guards picked up Lilly and Rick who had gone back to their normal forms. Jean looked at the rest of the gang and all of a sudden she became filled with fear; "Where's Danny?"

But really Danny was in a better spot then his friends; he was just walking down hallway after hallway and he went up a staircase until he came to a room that was like a prison: nothing but jail cells. He kept looking behind him for his friends or those guards- but a strange pull of curiosity kept him going forward. Danny walked down the hall but stopped when he saw a single prisoner in the last cell. Danny looked at the woman that was lying helpless on the ground, almost like she was asleep; Danny couldn't believe who it was. It wasn't possible. Danny felt his eyes fill with tears and his lip trembled a little as he just barely said, "Mom?"

The woman's eyes opened and looked at him unbelieving what she was seeing, "Daniel?" She said, getting up and walking to the bars of the cell. She reached through them and touched her son's face.

"Mom, you're alive? But how? I don't understand." Tears fell onto his checks.

"Shhh, Danny. I know. I'm glad you're alright, but listen: you have to get out of here."

"No mom, I'm not going to leave you again."

Sky wiped some of the tears from her son's face, "Daniel, you have to. Don't worry about me, just go."

"The only place he's going is with me." Danny and Sky looked to see Katrina as she walked over to them and grabbed Danny by the back of his shirt and easily began to drag him away, "Come on little brother." She said, with a wicked grin on her face.

"NO!" Danny said, struggling against his sister's grip. "NO, I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Sky sat helpless in her cell as both of her kids left, leaving her alone with her tears.

Back with the others, Lilly and Rick were just waking up and found that both their hands were chained together and their friends were sitting next to them, Sue was curled up next to Lilly, and Devin was next to her, Robert was holding Aurora close and glaring at the guards, Fred and George both had Tiana and Rose also close to them. Jean was alone. '_What happened to Danny?_' Lilly thought, horrified by what could have happened, '_This is my fault…_'

Rick looked at her, "Are you okay?" He asked, the other's looked at them, all glad that they were awake.

"I'm fine," Lilly said, "Where's Danny?" She asked.

"We don't know." Fred said.

"Well well well, what have we got here?" The kids all looked to find an old looking elf looking at them; he had sleeked black-gray hair, he wore a lab coat and yellow gloves. Lilly glared at the man, he looked almost familiar. The man came over and put a finger under Lilly's chin and forced her face up, "You're Lilly Mar, the daughter of the dark warrior, am I right?" Lilly tried to bite the man but he pulled his hand back too quick for Lilly to nab with her teeth. Her friends all smirked.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Lilly practically hissed.

"I just want to talk that's all. Tell me princess, do you know where the Dark Warrior project came from?"

"The brink, the dark eco sage Tym built it for Skyheed to help him end a war, but then Captain Phoenix hid him away to try to stop the project." Lilly said.

"Yes that is what happened; now tell me how did the Baron get his hands on the project if it started so far away from Haven?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. Now let me and my friends go."

"Now now, don't be rude. Are you telling me that you've never thought about it even once?"

"It doesn't matter how he got it." Rick said.

The old elf looked at him, "Ah yes, you're his grandson, no? You must be so proud knowing how badly he would torture people."

"Shut up!" Rick said, "I never knew him, so it doesn't matter."

"Rude little boy, aren't you? I did meet your grandfather once."

"I don't care."

"Oh, but did you know that I was the one who sold him the Dark warrior project?"

The kids all looked at him, not sure how to feel about what they had just been told. However Fred and George had started to laugh a little, the man looked at them. Fred looked at him, "I'm sorry, but you had such a big build up and then…" George blew a raspberry of a thumbs-down moment, "you said that way too flat out." The kids all started to laugh as well, until the guards shocked them.

"I just wanted to meet you, I have a felling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." He gestured to guard; "Get them out of my sight." The guards grabbed the kids and forced them up. "Show them out, if you would be so kind."

At the same time Katrina dragged Danny into another room where Danny came face to face with last person he wanted to see; his father… Razer. Katrina let go of her brother and went to stand next to her father. He smiled at her, "It's nice to know I have _one_ child that isn't a disappointment." He kissed her forehead. "Tell me my dear, where did you find him?" He didn't seem fazed by Danny's sudden presence; then again- it's Razer, he's usually collected.

"He had found mother and was talking to her."

"Really?"

Danny was scared but he couldn't let Razer know that, "You're holding you prisoner. Let her go!"

Razer looked at his son and walked up to him, he grabbed the eight year old by the shirt and lifted him, "Let me make one thing clear, I am your father and you will talk to me with respect, whether you like it or not."

Danny glared at him, completely hiding the fact that he was scared out of his mind, "When you earn it I will. Now let my mother go."

Razer let go of Danny and looked away from him, "I will not let her go, she will stay where she is and if you want to keep your mother safe then you will do what I say."

"What! You wouldn't do anything to her- don't you love her?"

"I did once, but time can change a person. So don't think that I wouldn't hurt her just because I loved her once, after all I was willing to hurt my infant son." Danny hung his head in defeat. Razer looked at him and laughed, "You are like your uncle; soft, weak. He would do anything if meant that no one got _'wrongly hurt'_."

Danny looked at Razer, "I have an uncle?"

"Yes, in truth you look more like him then you look like me. It's the _innocent blue eyes_, I guess."

"Who was he?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you said that I'm like him and if that's the case, then he's ten times the man you'll ever be."

Razer glared at Danny and then slapped him, "What did I say about talking to me with respect?" Danny just glared back, "Your uncle wasn't as good as you might think. He turned into a pirate, I always knew that he would have been a disappointment…"

Danny wasn't really listening, now he was thinking about something Lilly had said to him once, '_There is this guy my mom and dad met years ago Well, I saw him on the memory charm and he looks a lot like you._' Danny was trying to remember what she had said was the man's name- and then he remembered, "Captain Phoenix!" He almost shouted.

Razer looked at him, "Yes, my little baby brother Phoenix." Razer pulled out his knife, "What I wouldn't give if I could just get my hands on him…" he threw the knife at the wall and nearly hit Danny in the face: the knife missed him by half an inch.

"Um… Phoenix is dead."

Razer looked shocked, "What?"

"Yeah, he died years ago helping Jak save the world from Skyheed."

"He's dead?" Razer looked almost sorry but then he glared at Danny, "Get out of my sight and if you tell anyone about your mother or about what we talked about then I promise you'll never see your mother alive again. Now get out."

Danny walked out of the room and once he was around the corner, he slid down the wall and cried; he had never been so scared in his life and now if he didn't do what Razer said then she would die.

The others were being forced down the hall when Jean saw someone just sitting on the ground, "Danny!" She said happily. She ran from the guards and knelt next to him. He looked at her with tear filled eyes, "Danny, are you okay?" She asked.

Danny didn't get to answer; the guards picked them up and forced them down the hall. The kids were let go. Once they were back in the clearing, the guards unchained Lilly and Rick's hands and then they went back into the mountain and the door closed behind them. Lilly looked at her friends, "I'm sorry guys." She said, "We shouldn't have gone in there. I'm really sorry I got us into all that trouble."

Robert looked at her, "Don't worry about it; truth is, I really wanted to see what was in there too."

Everyone nodded in agreement they all were a little curious- Lilly wasn't at full blame. Then they all looked at Danny, "So what happened to you?" Jean asked.

Danny looked at her, what was he supposed to tell her? He couldn't tell her the truth, Razer would kill his mother, "Nothing, I just got lost and I thought that something happened to all of you," He lied, "I'm just glad you're all okay."

"Um… guys," Sue said, "It's really dark, we need to get back to our schools." It was true, it was _way _past sunset.

"I couldn't agree more." A harsh voice said. The kids all turned around to find Professor Holiday glaring at them, "All of you get back to school this instant. And boys; I will be contacting Headmaster Andrews to let him know where six of his students have disappeared to. And girls; I want you in my office immediately." The kids all walked back to their schools sadly. When they got back to school the girls went to the headmistress' office; "Nothing, I repeat nothing gives a student the right to walk around the grounds at night. Therefore, as punishment, the six of you will be confined to your dorm for the weekend. Perhaps that will teach all of you to respect your curfew." The girls said nothing as they left and went to their room.

The next day the girls sat in their room; really this wasn't a bad punishment- the six of them were fine with just hanging out in their room and talking about random things. Then night fell and the girls decided to use Lilly's memory charm to watch scary movies, Lilly told the others about the poster she had seen the day before and they all agreed to watch it. It was a zombie movie; the zombies in the movie were horrifying, they were disfigured monstrosities- they all had at least one of their hands cut off and replaced with iron claws. Their eyes were nothing but sockets. They appear to have had their lower jaw severed, and it now flops out over their chests. What really made them so scary was the fact that the only defense against the monsters was to run, and you always know one was coming because you could hear them talking and saying things like 'help me' or something really really creepy. The girls couldn't get through the movie- Sue was scared so bad that she was hiding behind Lilly and under a blanket, Lilly was frozen in fear. Thanks to the memory charm she had seen how powerful and terrifying the Medal-heads were but that never scared of them; but this… this was talking about an enemy that couldn't be killed or destroyed, **this** was scary. The girls all agreed to just turn off the movie and go to bed. Lilly tried to sleep but when she closed her eyes all she could see was monsters from the movie, she did the only thing she could- she turned on the memory charm and just had it play moments from her dad's first adventure as she fell asleep.

**Jet: Well how was that for an ending to the chapter, let me make one thing clear; **_**Amnesia: The Dark Descent**_** is a video game that I've never played but I did watch a little bit of it on YouTube and the monsters scared me- mostly because I hate Zombies!**

**Penny: And yet you're looking forward to **_**The Last Of Us**_**.**

**Jet: Well yeah, it's a Naughty Dog game, nothing Naughty Dog has ever put in their games has ever scared me.**

**Penny: Right…**

**Jet: Okay- so first time I played Jak 2 Dark Jak scared me- but you know what, when he recognized Daxter and was still in his dark form I wasn't scared anymore so that lasted- what- 3 seconds? So reader, tell me what you think.**

**Penny: One more thing, ****Phoenix is Razer's brother!**

**Jet: Yep.**


	6. The Lost Princess

Chapter 6: The lost Princess

**Jet: Okay so in the last chapter, it was Lilly's birthday so her friends all throw her a party. Robert finds a button a hits it and finds a hidden tunnel and the kids all go and look in it; they find a bunch of guards and run for it.**

**Penny: Danny get's separated from everyone and finds his mother alive in a prison cell and then his sister comes and pulls him away from her, and takes him to Razer and there we find out that Razer's brother isn't Errol or Jinx like everyone thought. Good guesses, but no, his brother is really Phoenix the totally awesome pirate for TLF.**

**Jet: Also anyone who read the untold story most likely remembers the guy who sold the Dark Warrior project to Praxis. Well he makes a comeback and is now picking on little kids. Then the kids are all let go. Razer tells Danny that if he tells anyone about what happened then he would never see his mother alive again. The girls are forced to stay in their room for the weekend because they broke curfew, so they watch a scary movie that is based on a scary videogame I found online. Now Lilly has a slight fear of zombies- I don't think I made that very clear in the story, sorry. Now read on my friends, read on.**

Fall slowly became winter, however not a single snow flake fell until the night before the kids were to return to their homes for winter break, and over night the school grounds had been covered in a blanket of snow. Lilly had never seen snow before- at least not really (she had seen it on the memory charm) she always spent the winter months in Spargus, so she had never really been anywhere near the stuff. She opened the door to her balcony and took a step out in her bare feet; it was so cold but it was something new to her so she didn't care, however after about two seconds she jumped back into the room and tried to warm her feet and decided that she didn't like snow very much. She got dressed and grabbed her memory charm and her communicator and put them in her pockets then she walked out of the room.

She found Jean and Sue waiting for her in the main room. She looked around but didn't see her other three friends, "Did the others already go?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sue said as the three of them started to leave their room.

Sue sat on Lilly shoulder as they walked through the almost empty hallways, "The guys said that they would meet us at the station." Jean said.

"Good, seeing as we're all going to the same place." Lilly laughed a little, "I've got to tell you; I'm glad to be going home. At least it's warm there." The girls got onto the bus that would take them to the station and were so happy to know that they were going to see their families again.

Rick, Devin and Danny were at the bus station waiting for the girls. Danny sat more off to the side, Rick was worried about him; after that mess at the mountain about three months ago he had been acting different. He kept more to himself and barely talked to anyone and he jumped if anyone talked to him. Rick even had heard him crying late at night when he thought that everyone was asleep. He had talked to Danny about this to try to understand what was wrong; but Danny kept on saying that it was nothing. He didn't know what to do. Rick wasn't the only one who could tell that something was up with Danny; Devin had noticed it too, he looked at him and went to sit next to him, "Danny," He said, Danny jumped a little, "what's been going on with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No you're not." The young Precursor said, "You've been really jumpy lately, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing… really."

Devin shook his head, giving up on getting Danny to talk, and just sat quietly next to him. Rick saw a bus full of girls pull up and saw Lilly, Sue and Jean get off of it. They walked in and were glad to see the boys, Danny acted like he was happy when he saw Jean and the six of them found the ring they needed and jumped in.

The ring dropped them in one of the rooms in the Spargus palace. Lilly was overjoyed to be home; she quickly took off her sweater and started to run down the halls looking for her parents, her friends followed her lead. They found their parents/guardians in one of the sitting rooms just waiting for them. Lilly ran to her parents and hugged them, glad to see them again. Jak picked up his little girl and hugged her tighter, just as glad as she was that she was home. "I missed both of you so much." Lilly said.

"We missed you too, Lil." Keira said, running her hand though her daughter's hair.

Sue had tackled Daxter, not that he cared, "Wait till you guys hear what has been going on at school, you won't believe it." She said. Daxter and Tess just smiled at her.

Tess looked over to see Devin just standing off to the side. She walked over to him, "And how have you been?" She asked ruffling the smaller ottsel's brown hair.

"I'm fine…" He said, a little taken back that she cared.

Jean hugged Rayn glad to see her again. Rick hugged his mother and Torn ruffed his hair a little.

Danny walked up to Sig, who took the young elf bysurprise when he gave the young elf a hug. "How you been little buddy?" Sig asked, letting go.

"Fine." Danny said rubbing his arms a little, Sig had squeezed him a little too tight.

The families all separated, so the adults could spend some time with their kids, Devin went with Sue and her family. Jak, Lilly and Keira went to the throne room and sat on the stairs, "So Lil, what's been going on? You haven't called in months." Jak said.

"Sorry, nothing really has been going on."

Keira looked at her, "Really? Nothing has happened?"

"Well…" Lilly said, thinking, "me and my friends did find this hidden cave in the mountain."

"Oh, find anything interesting in it?"

"Yeah, a bunch of people who tried to kill us." She said, not even thinking about what she was saying.

"**WHAT!**" Jak and Keira asked. Lilly clapped her hands to her mouth, she didn't want to tell them that, "When did this happen?" Jak asked.

"Um… on my birthday." Lilly said, with a bit of chuckle.

"Lilly this isn't funny; I want to know exactly what happened."

"Well I'm not really sure what happened. My friends and I walked in and then we found a bunch of guards that chased us all through the place and then we came to a dead end and Rick and I got into our dark forms and then they zapped me with a stick and I… um… passed out. And then when I woke up there was this old guy who was talking to us. He told us that he was the one who sold the Dark Warrior project to the Baron and that's how it got from the brink and to Haven."

"And then what?" Keira asked.

"Then he let us go."

"That was it?" Jak asked.

"He said that we'd see each other more often- but I haven't seen him at all."

"What was his name?"

"I don't know. He never told us."

"Well what did he look like?"

Lilly thought, but she didn't know how to explain so she took out the memory charm and showed them instead, "That's him." She said, pointing to the man.

Jak and Keira looked at him, "He looks a lot like Razer." Jak said, Keira nodded.

"Do you know who he is?" Lilly asked.

"No." Keira said, looking back at her, "Lilly why didn't you tell us about this sooner?"

"Like I said; I haven't seen him for a long time. It's not a problem."

"Lilly, if some one's trying to hurt you then it is a problem and you should tell us." Jak said.

"But Daddy, Robert tried to kill me and I was able to deal with him and now he and I are friends."

"Lilly, that is completely different. You need to be more careful and you need to tell us if something is going on, okay?"

"Okay." She said, hugging him.

Jak and Keira looked at each other and silently agreed, Jak looked at Lilly, "Speaking of things that we need to talk about, Lil; Your mother and I have something that we need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You… uh…" Keira started, she didn't know how to tell her.

"You weren't our first child, Lilly." Jak said.

"What?"

Jak sighed sadly, "About a year before we had you we had… another daughter."

"What do you mean, what happened to her?"

"Haven didn't think that I should be allowed to have any kids because they were afraid that any of my kids would be like you." Lilly just sat quietly as her father explained, "But things didn't work out that way. Your mother and I were already expecting a baby by the time Haven had told me. We had planned to go back to Sandover- but again things didn't work out that way, I was forced to take your sister to Sandover and leave your mother behind."

"But…" Lilly started, "But if you took her to Sandover then how did you get back and how did you even get to Sandover in the first place?"

"The monks had a rift ring deep in the temple- that's how I got to Sandover and from some form of luck I found another rift ring and a time map, that's how I got back."

"But then what happened to my sister?"

"Lil you have to understand that on my way to the temple the guards were trying to kill me and your sister; after I jumped though the gate I thought that I was going to die."

"But you can heal yourself."

"Lilly, I used a lot of eco to just get to the temple; I didn't have the energy to heal."

"Why didn't you take the Dune Hopper like you always do when you go to the temple?"

"Because I can fly a lot faster than the air trains can."

"Really?"

"When I really want to. Anyway, I thought I was going to die so I left your sister with a woman in the village."

"Did you know her?"

"No. I didn't have a choice."

"But if you went through all that to protect my sister, why didn't you have to do that with me?"

"We had Torn and Ashelin to help us with you." Keira said.

"Why didn't they help you with my sister?"

"We didn't ask for their help…" Regret was on Keira's face.

Lilly hugged her mother, "What was her name?"

"Her name was Jamie Hagai Mar."

"Why did you name her that?"

"Well Jamie was a name that I had liked ever since I was a little girl and Hagai was my last name before I married your father."

Lilly looked Jak, "Do you think she'll ever find her way home?"

"What do you mean?" Jak asked.

"Well, _you_ found a way home. Do you think she will?"

Jak smiled sadly, "I would love it if she did, but I'm not getting my hopes up."

"Oh…" Lilly looked at her feet, "Why did you guys tell me all this?"

Keira ran her hand though Lilly's hair, "We just thought it was time you knew." Keira wrapped her arms around her little girl and held her tight, starting to cry.

A few days had passed after the kids had come home for the break and Sig had started to see that something was bothering Danny. Sig was worried; Danny wouldn't talk about whatever was bothering him so Sig didn't know how to help him. When he did try to talk to Danny about it, he would say that everything was fine and then he would go for a walk in the city and not come back for hours. Sig didn't know where he went or what he did and it worried him.

Danny wasn't doing anything bad he was just walking, he had to think of a way to save his mother but how was an eight year old boy supposed to stand up to someone like Razer and Katrina, and if Razer told him to do something- whatever it was- he would have to do it, otherwise Razer would kill his mother. Danny looked at the palace and decided that he had to ask Jak to help him. Razer had told him that if he told anyone then he would never see his mother alive again. But Danny couldn't save his mother on his own; he had to take that chance to save her. He walked into the palace, he found Lilly and the other's playing in one of the rooms.

"Danny, what's up?" Lilly asked.

"Do you know where your dad is- I need to talk to him."

Everyone looked at him, curious. Lilly stood up, "I know where he is." She began to walk out of the room and Danny followed her. She stopped just outside another room and just stood outside of it. Danny walked in.

Jak was just laying on a couch with his eyes closed, Mutt sitting on the floor happy with the fact that Jak was scratching him behind the ear, "Um… Jak." Jak opened his eyes and looked at Danny. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Well, I don't know if Lilly told you- but when we were at school we found this cave thing and-"

"She told me."

"Oh… good. Well when we were in there I got separated from everyone and wandered around on my own and I found…" Danny paused, "I found my mother."

Jak looked at Danny, confused, "I thought your mother was dead."

"I thought so too, but she isn't." Danny's eyes began to fill with tears, "she's being held prisoner and I need your help to save her." His tears spilled onto his cheeks.

Jak got up and walked over to the crying boy, "Danny, calm down. Who's holding her prisoner?"

"Razer, he told me that if I didn't do what he said or if I told anyone he would kill her. I don't know what else to do…"

Jak knelt down so he was looking Danny in the eyes, "Danny, listen to me, I will do whatever I can to help you. But I don't know how long it's going to take; until I figure out what to do you're going to have to do what Razer tells you to do, I know that's not going to be easy but we will save your mother, I promise."

"Thanks Jak." Danny said, wiping the tears from his face and looking up at Jak with hope filling his eyes.

Jak stood back up, "No problem, Danny. Now why don't you go play with the other kids okay?" Danny smiled and went to go play.

Another day came and went and Lilly really couldn't be happier, she was home, her favorite place in the world, and she was with her friends and family but sometimes she just couldn't help but to think about her lost sister. She would sit in her tower bedroom and look out over the wall at the desert just beyond it, always looking in the direction of the temple, just thinking about what it could be like to have an older sister. She had lived her life being an only child and had always thought about having a brother or sister would be like. She wished that she could have her older sister.

Then out of nowhere a purple comet fell though the sky and landed somewhere in the wasteland between the river and the ruins. Lilly was stunned; the only other time she had seen something like that was with the memory charm, that was the same thing that happened when Jak and Daxter landed in Haven. Lilly ran out of her room and down the stairs, "MOM, DADDY!" She screamed.

Jak heard her and came out of one of the rooms, "Lilly what's wrong?" He asked. Lilly didn't know how to tell him so she just showed him with the memory charm. Jak watched and understood, "I'll go see what it is." He said.

"I'll come with you."

"Absolutely not, you are staying here."

"What?"

"We're not arguing about this. You're staying here." And with that he left to the garage for a ride.

Lilly wasn't just going to stand there; she wanted to check it out so she ran back up to her room, got into her light form and then jumped off the balcony. She flew over the wall and headed for the spot the comet had landed.

Lilly saw a crater and saw someone sitting in it, she landed on the edge of it and looked down into it. The person inside was a young she-elf. She had her back to Lilly as she rubbed her head- apparently the landing was not a very nice one for her. The girl looked like she was fourteen, fifteen at the most. Her thick hair was braided and fell to the middle of her back. Lilly looked at the teen, she couldn't just sit there, "Hey!" She called; the girl turned around and looked at Lilly.

"Who are you?" The girl snapped.

Lilly slid down into the crater, "I'm Lilly." She said. Then she was stunned now that she could get a closer looked at the girl; this girl had blue eyes just like Lilly and her hair root was like Keira's root- but instead of turning green her hair turned blond, like Jak's, "What's your name?" Lilly asked.

"I'm Jamie."

Lilly hooked onto that, "Is your last name Mar?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Jamie said, "Why-"

"**LILLY!**" Lilly shrunk a little and looked behind her to find Jak standing at the top of the crater glaring down at them, "I thought I…" He trailed off. He had noticed the other girl standing in the crater- a girl that looked a lot like him. He slid down into the crater to look at the girl. Jamie was looked at Jak just as surprised. Jak couldn't believe his eyes, "J-Jamie." He said.

"That's my name. How do you know that? Why do you look like me?"

"You're from Sandover, aren't you?"

"How do you know that? Who are you?" She asked, backing away a little; she didn't understand how this elf could know her. She had never seen him in her life.

"I know because… because you're my daughter."

"…What?" Jamie was stunned, "You… you can't be my father; when I was a baby, he left me with the woman who raised me because he was hurt and dying. My father disappeared after that, the next day some of the men from the village went looking for him but they couldn't find him. So, you see, you can't be my father because my father is dead." She said, denying the facts that were just staring her in the face.

Jak hung his head, "Jamie, the reason that no one ever found me- let alone a body- was because from some form of luck I found another rift ring and I had to come back for your mother. I never wanted to leave you but I didn't have a choice."

Jamie looked away from him, "I'm sorry, but I'm really going to need a bit more before I believe you are my father."

"Your full name is Jamie Hagai Mar isn't it?"

Jamie looked back at Jak, shocked, "The only other person who knows that is the woman who raised me and she only knows because…" Jamie's eyes filled with tears, "because my father told her just before he left…" Jamie finally believing what her heart was telling her wrapped her arms around Jak's neck and cried into his shoulder, "You are my father. You're my father."

Jak just smiled and held her while his tears fell onto his face, "It's okay. I'm here, I'm here."

Jamie looked back at Lilly and pulled away from her father, "So who are you?" She asked the little girl.

"I'm you little sister, Lilly. So how did you get here?"

Jamie was about to answer when Jak put his hand on Jamie's shoulder, "Girls, we can talk when we get back to the city. Now come on." Jak began to lead the girls back up the small but steep walls of the crater.

Lilly was able to get up easy but Jak had to help Jamie, when they got to the top Jamie was shocked by the yellow vehicle waiting for them, "What is that?" She asked, looking up at her father.

"That is the Sand Shark, it's a car." Jamie just looked at him confused. Jak smiled, knowing exactly what she was going to go through- considering he came from the same place. "Just get in, I'll show you."

Jamie walked up to the car and looked at it, "But there are only two seats, how are we all going to fit?"

"It's no big deal," Lilly said, "I'll just fly home."

"Um… fly?" Jamie asked. Lilly got into her light form and of course Jamie was caught off guard, "WHAT THE! How… what are you?" She asked, shocked by huge wings that had come out of her little sister's back.

Lilly was about to explain when Jak cut her off, "Girls, we can talk when we get back to the city." He looked at Lilly, "Now go, we'll meet you there." Lilly took off and Jak led Jamie to the car and helped her to get strapped in. Then he got in and handed her a small cloth, "Tie that around your mouth and nose." He said, pulling his goggles down over his eyes.

Jamie tied the cloth around her head like she was told and then looked at Jak, "Why?" She asked.

"Because otherwise your going get a lot of sand in your eyes." He said, then he took off for the city. _Again_, Jamie was caught off guard and she jerked back in her seat. "Sorry."

They got back to the garage at about the same time, Keira was not to happy with seeing her daughter flying over the wall, "Lilly what were you thinking?" She asked, glaring at her daughter.

Jak got out of the car and pulled down his own scarf and pushing his goggles onto his forehead, "Keira we can worry about that later, right now there is something a little more important that we need to talk about."

Keira looked at her husband, but she didn't need him to explain what he meant because standing behind him was a teenage girl, "Jak… who's…" She asked, having a felling that she already knew who the girl was; she looked too much like Jak not to be.

Jak smiled, "Keira, it's Jamie."

Keira clapped her hands to her mouth and walked up to teenage girl. She reached out and touched her daughter's cheek, Keira tried to speak but her voice caught in her throat so she hugged her. "Mom…" Jamie said as a few silent tears ran down her own cheeks. Keira pulled away from her daughter and smiled at her. Jamie also smiled at her family, "Mom, dad, there's something I don't understand…"

"What is it?" Keira asked.

"Why did you guys leave me in Sandover?" Jak and Keira explained what had happed to her, but unfortunately Jamie took it the wrong way… "So… you abandoned me?" She asked, a little hurt.

"No," Jak said instantly, "No, that's not what happened."

More tears filled Jamie's eyes, "You said that Haven was afraid of you having a kid like Lilly, a kid that can use eco, but I can't use eco!"

Jak, Keira and Lilly all were stunned, "What!" they said at the same time.

"Yeah, I have no eco channeling abilities at all, but you gave me up and then had another kid that was the _exact_ thing that Haven was afraid of. I'm just replaced- I wish you hadn't have found me!" Jamie yelled and ran into the city crying.

"Jamie!" Jak yelled after her and then he ran after her.

Lilly was about to follow but Keira grabbed her arm. Lilly looked at her, "This is something you father and sister have to work out with each other." She said, trying to hide how hurt she was by her older daughter's words.

Jamie ran though the city until she came to the beach, she sat down next to the water and pulled her knees to her chest and cried. Jak came and sat next to her, "Jamie, I didn't abandon you. I never wanted to just leave you like that."

"Did you try to find a way back to me? …Did you even miss me?" She asked, looking at him.

"Every day. Jamie, there was nothing I wanted more then to find a way back to you. But things don't always go the way we plan them to… I know that better than anyone."

"But what about Lilly, you got to keep her. Why did you have to give me up?"

Jak sighed sadly, "Because your mother and I didn't ask the right people to help." He looked at her, "Jamie, I wanted to be a part of your life more than anything in the world, you have to believe that. If I could do that over… then I would have found a way to keep you so we never had to lose you."

Jamie looked at him and then hugged him, "I'm sorry about what I said." She said, starting to cry again.

"It's okay." Jak said, hugging her back, he kissed her head, "It's okay." Jak looked at her, "You know, you're only supposed to be eight years old."

Jamie looked at him, "I am?"

"Yeah, this is going to take some getting use to." Jak laughed a little, "Still not as bad as the time jump I had."

"What?" Jamie asked.

Jak smiled at her, "Your mother and I also grew up in Sandover, but we also were born in the future. When we returned to our real time we should have only been toddlers."

"How old were you?"

"I was fifteen and I… well there was a bit of an overlap with my past self."

"I'm fourteen."

"Last time I saw you, you were just a new born and now you're a teenager."

Jamie smiled, "So dad, what is this place?"

"This is our home, Spargus. You were actually born here."

"I was?" Jamie looked around, "Why does everyone look so mean?"

"Everyone is a lot nicer then they look. See, the wasteland is where Haven throws out their worst criminals; this is a place for some of them to call home."

"Some? What about the others- and everyone here is a criminal?"

"Not everyone is, some people come to escape Haven's rule, and others leave because someone they love had been banished." Jak smiled to himself, thinking of Keira. "Not everyone however can call this place home, most people are willing to change and become better people but there are still some that are just evil, people like that are not welcome here. Also it's very dangerous out here so only the strong survive."

"And what about the people that aren't strong?"

"Then they die."

Jamie eyes widened in shock, "That horrible."

"I know but we're not bad, it's just what we have to do to stay alive."

Jamie was quiet for a moment, "So… what did you do to get thrown out here?"

"Well… Haven was afraid of my channeling abilities and when I was younger- and it was still new to me- I would… kill a lot of people."

"You're a murderer!"

"Yes, but that's due to my dark side, that is what Haven is afraid of."

"Your dark side?"

"I can use different types of eco, even dark and light. Your sister got most of her powers from me, that's why she can fly."

"So Haven banished you?"

"Yeah, after I had killed the Metal-head Leader."

"There are Metal-heads here?" Jamie asked, scared.

"No," Jak quickly answered, "they're all dead, don't worry. After I killed the Leader I was banished out here."

"How did you survive?"

"I was rescued by my father." Jak smiled, "However I didn't know at the time who he was. I was only two the last time I had seen him and as far as he was concerned only a year had passed since the last time he had seen me. So, to him, I should have only have been three- not eighteen. He was the king of Spargus."

"He was a king? Wait, _was?_ What happened to him?"

"He died years ago."

"Oh…" Jamie was quiet for a moment and then something clicked in her mind, "WAIT A MINUTE! If your dad was the king before he died then does that mean you're the king now?"

"Yep." Jak said, smiling a little.

"And if you're the king and I'm your daughter then that means… I'm a **princess**?"

Jak just nodded, "It's weird to find out that your really royalty, isn't it?" Jak laughed at his daughter stunned face, "I felt the same way when I found out that I was really a prince. The shock wears off, trust me." Jak looked at the sky which was a mix of dark blue a bright purple, "It's getting late." He stood up. "Let's go home." He held out his hand and Jamie took it and he helped her up and led her to the palace.

**Jet: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWE! Jamie and Jak are so cute. This chapter was so much fun to do.**

**Penny: Is that why you were up until four in the morning typing this?**

**Jet: Maybe… And see; Jamie **_**is**_** a very different character from the one in that comic.**

**Penny: Okay, fine.**

**Jet: So everyone tell me what you think about this one, like I said I had a great time doing this one. So I hope you all liked it, onto the next chapter we go.**


	7. New World and New Faces

Chapter 7: New World and New Faces

**Jet: Okay so last chapter, Lilly and the main group go home for break and Jak and Keira tell Lilly about her lost sister. Then after a little while, Jamie, Lilly's older sister shows up but rather than being an eight year old kid like she should be- she is a teenager. Jak finds her and is so stunned that he kinda forgot that Lilly went out into the wasteland even though he told her not to. So Jak, Lilly and Jamie go back ****Spargus**** and Keira sees her oldest daughter for the first time in eight years and can't believe it. Jak and Keira tell her why they had to leave her in Sandover- but Jamie takes it that Jak ****abandoned her and then they just replaced her with Lilly, and Jamie tells them that she really has no eco channeling abilities at all. And then she runs out into the city and Jak goes after her and they just talk and Jamie calms down. Jak tells her about some of the new stuff that she's just going to have to get used to; one of them being that she is a princess. Well that's it, this chapter is going to be more about Jamie, Lilly is going to be taking a back seat in this chapter, so enjoy. **

Jak led Jamie to the elevator that would take them up to the throne room but Jamie was a little nervous about it. Jak assured her that it was alright and she got on and it took them up. When it stopped Jamie looked around at the room; she had never seen anyplace like it, Jak smiled at her and led her off the elevator and led her to the other one that was off to the side that would take them up to the main living area of the palace. The elevator took them up and Jamie saw a small orange and yellow rodent waiting for them, she looked at it, she remembered a story that some the older adults would tell about a boy and his rodent friend. The small animal that stood in front of her looked a lot like the way everyone said the rodent had looked. However Jamie wasn't expecting what the rodent did next: he talked. "Hey Jak," He said, Jamie jumped and hid behind her father, "Keira told me everything." He looked at Jamie and smiled, "Jamie, I haven't seen you since… well not that you would remember- after all you were just a few minutes old."

Jamie looked at her father, "Dad… who is that? And did he just really talk?"

Jak smiled at her, "This is Daxter, he's my best friend, and he's always talking."

"Oh." The teen said, going a little red, "Nice to meet you…"

Jak led his daughter out of the elevator and Daxter jumped onto his shoulder, "So Jamie, you lived in Sandover huh?" Daxter asked.

"Yeah, it was nice there… except for the Metal-head problem."

"When your parents and I lived there, there weren't any Metal-heads."

"You lived in Sandover, too?"

"Yep; me, your parents and grandpa green all lived there."

"Who's grandpa green?"

Jak smiled, "He's your mother's father and the only living grandparent you have. Just don't call him grandpa green; Daxter and Sue are the only ones that call him that."

"Who's Sue?"

Daxter smiled, "She's my daughter." Then he saw Lilly with Sue on her shoulder just walking down the hall towards them. "There she is now with your sister." Daxter said pointing to them.

The little girls came up to them, "Hi daddy." Sue said, then she looked at Jamie, "Wow, Lil your sister looks a lot like your dad."

"I know." Lilly said then she looked at her sister, "You less mad now?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Jamie looked at Jak and smiled, "Yeah, I'm less mad."

"Good," Lilly said, taking her older sister's hand, "then come on, I want you meet my friends." Jamie let her little sister lead her down the hall. Jak smiled; glad to see that both his girls got along very well. Lilly led Jamie around the palace and they found her friends playing in one of the rooms, "Hi guys." Lilly said, her friends all looked at her.

"Hey Lil." Rick said, "Who's that?" He asked, pointing to Jamie.

"This is my sister, Jamie."

"You have a sister?" Danny asked, "She looks like she's the same age as my sister." Danny's face turned slightly green from referencing the fact that he and Katarina were siblings.

The kids all laughed a little at Danny's face. But Jamie's face lighted up a little, "There's really a teenage girl here?" She asked, willing to find a friend her own age.

Lilly looked up at her sister, "I'm sure there are plenty of teenagers in the city, but I don't think you'd want to hang out with Danny's older sister."

"And why are you so shocked?" Sue asked, "Weren't there teenagers where you came from?"

"There were a few but most of them were boys. There was only one girl my age and I didn't get along with her very well."

"Why didn't you get along with her?" Devin asked.

Jamie shook her head, "Don't worry about it, I don't think you little kids would understand." Jamie looked back at Lilly, "So who are all of these kids?" She asked.

Lilly introduced her friends to her sister and then Jamie went to look around the palace by herself. She walked down a hall and she heard a pattering sound down the hall and was going to see what it was- but when she came to the source of the sound, she wished she hadn't. It was a big four legged creature with green and yellow fur with brown spikes on his back. The massive dog looked at Jamie and then started to growl at her and then started to bark at her; Jamie turned and started to run away from the dog that started to chase her down the hall. Jamie saw Keira talking to a red headed woman and hid behind her. Keira looked at her, "Jamie, what's wrong?" She asked.

"THAT!" Jamie said, pointing to the massive dog that was standing in front of them.

"It's okay Jamie." Keira patted the dog on the head; it started to wag its tail and pant with it's tongue hanging out, "This is Mutt, our pet croca-dog."

"That big mean dog is your pet?"

Keira laughed, "'Mean'? Jamie, Mutt is not a mean dog." She said wrapping her arms around the croca-dog's neck, "He's a big sweet heart." Mutt licked her face. Jamie looked at the dog and nervously reached out to pet it. Mutt sniffed her hand and then licked it, Jamie smiled and began to pet him. Keira smiled and stood back up, "See? He's a nice dog."

Jamie looked up the adults, "So who are you?" She asked the red-headed woman.

"I'm Ashelin, I'm a friend of your parents." She said, holding out her hand.

Jamie took it and smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Keira looked at Jamie, "Come on lets go get some dinner." Keira, Jamie and Ashelin all went down to the kitchens where they met up with everyone else. Afterwards, Jak and Keira found a room for Jamie to sleep in and the young teen fell onto the bed and almost instantly fell asleep. Jak and Keira smiled at each other. Keira walked over to her and kissed her head, "Good night my little lost princes." She whispered, then she and Jak left the room to let her sleep.

They went to their room and got ready for bed as well. Keira went to stand next to the window and looked over the city. She should have been happy as could be; her lost daughter had found a way back home but she couldn't help but feel sad and a little scared. Jak came over and embraced her from behind, "Are you okay?" He asked. Keira nodded, but Jak knew her too well and knew that something was wrong. "Keira, what's bothering you?"

She looked at him and rested her head on his bare chest, "… Jak… tell me that today wasn't a dream. Please tell me that everything that happened today really happened. Tell me that our daughter really did come back to us." She said as tears started to fall down her face.

Jak held her as tight as he could, "Don't worry Keira, I promise this isn't a dream." He pulled her away from him and looked into her green eyes, "She's home, and we'll never lose her again." He wiped the tears off her face and then kissed her. "Come on, let's get some sleep." He led her to bed and held her close as the two of them fell asleep.

Jamie woke the next morning almost expecting to be in her bed back in Sandover but instead she woke in her new room which was bigger than the hut she had been living in for the last fourteen years (at least for her). She was a little surprised to find herself there; finding her family and finding out that she was really a princess was almost too good to be true, she had been sure it was all a dream. She went to the window and looked down at the city that was now her home, the city that she was really a princess of.

She walked out of her room and down the hall and found her father and her sister walking down the hall, "Hi dad, hi Lilly." She said, walking next to them, "where are you going?" She asked.

"We were going to go walk around the city," Lilly said, "wanna come?" Jamie shrugged and went with her father and sister into the city. Jak and Lilly showed Jamie around and introduced her to a few people as well, the people were glad to have their lost princess back; after all, everyone in the city knew that Haven had forced their king and queen to give up their first child and hide her away. The city felt terrible that there had been nothing they could do to save their princess. But now she was back and none of that mattered anymore.

After a while the three of them went back to the palace where they found Keira waiting for them. She walked up to them, "There you three are." She said, then she looked at Jak, "Listen, I called my father and told him that Jamie found her way back to us and he wants to meet her."

Jak smiled, "That's great, when's he coming?"

"No Jak, I was hoping that we could go to him. It's just been a long time since the last time we saw him."

"You think that we should go to Haven, and see your father?" Jak asked. He looked at Lilly and then back at Keira, "Keira, I don't know, you know how they see me and Lilly. I don't want them to see Jamie like that too."

Jamie looked at her father, "What are you talking about?"

"Haven hates us." Lilly said, shrugging a little, "Even though we are the descendant of Mar- the city doesn't care, they're scared of us. It's been that way for as long as I can remember." Lilly crossed her arms, "They're just scared because of what daddy and I can do." Lilly uncrossed her arms and smiled, "It's still a nice place to go to every once in a while. But I don't know if we really want to go there now, it's too cold."

Jak looked back at Keira, "That's another thing Keira, it's the middle of winter there; you know how much Lilly hates the cold."

"It's the middle of winter? When I left Sandover it was summer." Jamie said, looking like she was just a bit disappointed.

Keira looked at Jak innocently, "Please Jak, we haven't gone to seen him in a long time."

Lilly looked at her mother, "But mom, it's so cold."

Jak looked at Keira and then at Lilly, "Who cares, your mother's right, we haven't gone to see him in a long time." Jak laughed a little, "We see _my_ dad more often."

Jamie looked at her father a little confused, "Didn't you say yesterday that your dad was dead?"

Lilly giggled a little, "He's a ghost."

Jamie went a little pale, "Ghost…?"

"What's wrong?"

"Ghost's are mean."

"Grandpa isn't, he's really nice." Jak smirked to himself at Lilly's answer.

Jamie looked at her parents, "If it's the middle of winter then I'm going need something warmer to put on." She said, changing the subject.

Jak and Keira looked at her; she wasn't kidding, her outfit included a purple ultimate-belly-show tank-top that had an even smaller dark purple undershirt for the sole purpose of covering her cleavage. She had small thin bands of cloth around her elbows that were the same color of her main shirt. She had on tan capris that had the ends in place by brown straps- something about it slightly reminded Jak of someone. She would need something that would keep her warm; then Keira remembered something that she and Jak had just kept in their closet. The two of them led Jamie to their room and Keira pulled out and old jacket, "Hey," Lilly said, pointing to it, "That's dad's old racing jacket."

Jak smiled as Jamie put it on, "It looks a little big." Jak said, the sleeves were a little too long.

"Who cares?" Jamie shrugged.

A little while later the small family, along with Rick and his parents, Sue and her's with Devin all headed for the air train that would take them to Haven. Jamie had never seen something like this before and she spent a little time just looking at it. However when she tried to crawl under it Keira pulled her onto the train; Keira could understand the fascination Jamie felt with the new technology she was exposed to- but it just wasn't safe to just crawl under anything that was turned on, least of all if the driver doesn't even have a clue about what she was doing. "But mom," Jamie said as her and Keira sat down next to Jak and Lilly, "I just wanted to know how this thing worked."

"I know, but trust me there are a lot of things that you most likely have never seen and there will be plenty of time to learn about them." Keira said, smiling. She could see a lot of herself in her oldest daughter.

Lilly looked at her sister, "So Jamie, how did you get here?"

"Well…" Jamie started…

(FLASH BACK)

The sun was high in the sky over the sea side village of Sandover, Jamie walked to the door of the hut that she had lived in with the woman who had raised her, "Aida, I'm going out for the day."

The older she-elf looked at the teen, "Okay, just be careful and watch out for Metal-heads."

"I will." Jamie said as she walked out of her hut. She looked at the beach and then at the jungle, the old stories told of how the jungle was haunted by an evil ghost that would lead children into it with the promise of games and fun; but when the children went in, very rarely did they come back out. Jamie knew that it was just stories that parents would tell their kids to keep them out, but she was almost sure there were ghost that did haunt the jungle. But she had to be sure or the very thought of the evil ghost that were supposedly in the jungle- that was so close to her hut- would keep her up at night, as if the thought of a Metal-head attack wouldn't already do that. She turned her back on the jungle and went to find her friend. She came to a hut on the other side of the village and looked in the window. A boy with short midnight blue hair lay asleep in his bed. Jamie smiled to herself and reached in the window and grabbed the boy's shoulder, "Jeremy," she said, shaking the boy's shoulder a little, "Jeremy, wake up."

The boy woke and looked out his window at the she-elf that had woken him, "Jamie…" He moaned, "Come on, it's too early." He pulled the covers over his head.

"It's past noon sleepyhead."

Jeremy reached out a hand and pointed at her, his face still covered, "You would be sleeping too if you had been up all night watching for Metal-heads." He let his hand fall back down.

Jamie rolled her eyes, "You know you shouldn't be doing that, you're only fifteen after all."

"So what? That's how old everyone is when they-" he yawned, "-start watching for them. You'll be doing it too next year."

Jamie sighed as she climbed in through the window, "We should just find a way to just keep them out." She sat on the bed.

"How?" Jeremy asked, he didn't really care but Jamie wasn't going to stop.

"I don't know…a wall or something. Just something to keep them out."

"They would just climb over it or break it down. It would never work."

Jamie glared at the blanket that covered her friend's face and then stood up, "Oh well, I guess I should just let you get some sleep." She said walking to the door with a smile stretching across her face.

"Thank you." Jeremy moaned, rolling over to lay more on his side.

"I mean I came here to see if you would go to the jungle with me." Jeremy's eyes shot open, "But I guess you're just too sleepy." She opened the door, "I'll just go by myself. See ya." She walked out.

"Jamie!" Jeremy jumped out of bed but his legs got tangled in the blanket and he fell onto the floor. He scrambled to get up and flung open the door, "Jamie!" He called. Then he heard laughter coming from next to him. He looked over to see Jamie leaning against the outside of the hut. He glared at her, "You're not funny."

"Yes I am." She said, starting to walk away, "Now come on."

"Wait! Your serious about this? Jamie there are Metal-heads, you can't just go out there."

"That's why I want you to come with me. You're much better at fighting them then I am." She looked at him over her shoulder with one of the saddest looks that she could do, "Come on Jeremy, don't let me go out there alone."

Jeremy hung his head in defeat, "Okay, I'll go with you, but let me get dressed first." He walked back into the hut and closed the door. He walked out not too long after and the two teens headed to the jungle. "How do I always let you talk me into these things?" He asked, looking around for anything.

"Because you like me." Jamie looked to see Jeremy's face turn red.

"Um… wh… where are we even going?" He stuttered, looking away from the she-elf.

Jamie giggled a little, "I want to check out the temple."

"Jamie it's called the_ forbidden_ temple for a reason."

"So? I want to check it out."

"Why?"

Jamie stopped, Jeremy looked at her, "Because… a few days ago I found out that the only time anyone ever saw my dad was when he left me with Aida and then he went to the jungle. I just thought that if maybe I could find out what happened to him, and maybe… maybe he's been just hiding out here watching me… maybe I can find him."

"Jamie… your dad's dead, everyone knows that. He came to village and left you with Aida because he was dying. He came out here and either his injuries killed him or the Metal-heads did. Look, I'm sorry but do you really think that he's been living out here for fourteen years and no one knew it?"

"I know it sounds crazy but I just have this feeling..."

Jeremy sighed, "All right, we'll go to the temple, but I hope that you don't have your hopes up. You'll just hurt yourself and I don't want to see you like that."

Jamie smiled at him and led him to the temple. They walked into the main room and found a door just sitting open the two looked into it, there was a faint glow at the bottom but there was a slide that looked like it would take them down, "What do you think's down there?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out." Jeremy started to walk out of the temple, "Jamie, we're not going to find anything, we should just go…" He trailed off: a Metal-head stood in the doorway Jamie looked at it and hid behind Jeremy, he slowly picked up a stick that was laying on the ground. The Metal-head started to walk to them and the two elves backed up until they were at the edge of the door; one more step and they would fall down the slide. The Metal-head jumped on Jeremy forcing him to fall onto his back and Jamie to fall down the slide, "**JAMIE**!" Jeremy cried as he held the beast back with the stick. Jamie fell down the slide, when she reached the bottom she looked up the slide; she could just see the small light that was the door, she couldn't tell what was going on, and then she saw something fall down the slide; it was the Metal-head laying- apparently dead. "Jamie! Are you okay?" She heard Jeremy yell.

"I'm fine." She yelled back.

"I'm going back to the village for help, just stay there." He said and then he left.

"Where else am I going to go?" She yelled after him. She looked at the room she was in, there was a large ring that had a faint glow like it was just trying to save power. And something that Jamie didn't have the slightest idea what it was; she picked it up, it was precursor tech the writing on it saying 'time map'. _What was a time map?_ Jamie thought. The time map opened and little spears with numbers on them seemed to float in the air. Jamie started to play with it; spinning the numbers around, then the ring started to glow brighter and Jamie heard a growling coming from behind her. She looked and found that the Metal-head wasn't dead. Jamie didn't know what to do; she started to run around the room- the Metal-head chasing her. She looked at the ring; she didn't want to just jump into it, but what choice did she have? There was nowhere else she could go; she jumped in. The Metal-head didn't follow her, the time map slipped though her fingers…

(BACK TO THE PRESENT)

"… and the next thing I knew I was in the desert." Jamie said, finishing her story.

"What about Jeremy?" Lilly asked, looking up at her sister, "What happened to him?"

"I don't know, he probably got back to the temple and thought that the Metal-head killed me." She started to cry, "Oh Jeremy…"

Keira wrapped her arms around her daughter. Jak just looked at her, "He was important to you, wasn't he?" Jak asked.

"Yeah," Jamie wiped her tears away, "we both didn't have parents so we just stuck together, we both counted on Aida to take care of us, but he more lived on his own."

Jamie began to cry again, Keira could only hold her, "It's okay Jamie." She said, trying to comfort her.

Jamie calmed down after a bit and the air train landed in Haven. Lilly pulled her jacket tighter around herself to try to block the cold. Ashelin, Torn and Rick went to the palace and the rest of them went to the Naughty Ottsel. They walked in and found it almost empty- except for a few people. There was a teenage girl with orange hair standing behind the counter. She looked up to see who had walked in, "Hi there." She said. The ottsels jumped onto the counter, "I just cleaned that." She said. Then she looked at Jak and his family, "_Hi_." She said with nothing but dislike.

"Hi Kat." Lilly said with a smile.

Kat looked at the little girl and almost smiled, "Hi Lil."

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked.

Kat shrugged, "Really I'm just waiting for Ken to get here."

"Dad," Jamie said, getting Jak's attention, "what is this place?"

"It's a bar; people come here to get drinks that you are too young to have."

"Oh…"

Kat looked at Jamie, "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Jamie," She pointed to Jak and Keira, "I'm their daughter."

Kat looked at Jak and Keira confused, "Wait, how do you have a teenage daughter? Where has she been?"

"Sandover." Lilly said.

"Sandover?" Kat said looking at Lilly, "Lilly that place hasn't existed in over five hundred years."

"FIVE HUNDERED YEARS!" Jamie asked, stunned, she looked at her parents, "I jumped five hundred years?"

Jak shrugged, "Give or take a couple decades."

"So everything I knew is gone. But… but what happened to the village?"

Jak put a hand on her shoulder, "I think you'll figure it out when we go see your grandfather."

Later the small family began to walk through the city to dead town, as they walked Jamie saw the way that the people all looked at her. In Spargus everyone really was really nice, but here everyone just glared at her. She looked at her parents; they seemed unfazed by all the glares- Lilly just glared back- but Jamie didn't know what to do she just kept close to her family. She looked around and then something caught her eye; it was a symbol that looked slightly familiar. Jamie looked at Lilly and saw the same symbol around her neck, "Um… Lilly, what is the symbol around your neck?"

Lilly looked at her necklace and then smiled at her sister, "It's the seal of Mar, it's our family symbol."

"Who's Mar? You mentioned him before."

"He's our ancestor. He built Haven city more than five hundred years ago to keep the Metal-heads out."

"Five hundred years?"

Lilly shrugged, "Give or take a few years."

"So… if our ancestor built this city then why aren't we the royal family here?"

"Well…" Lilly said, scratching the back of her head, "That's a bit of a story."

Jak looked at her, "We have time. Dead town's on the other side of the city."

Lilly looked back to her sister and told her everything she could about what happened between Damas and Praxis. By the time she was done the family was walking into dead town, "and that's all I know." Lilly said, catching her breath from the large monologue.

"That's all any of us know." Jak said, looking down at Jamie, "Now listen, you have to keep close okay?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Daddy, we all know that the creatures that live out here are all sleeping deep underground."

Keira looked at her youngest daughter, "Well we don't want to wake them up, do we?"

"I guess not, I'd never hear the end of it; if Rick found out that I was attacked by them…"

Jamie looked at her, "Why not?"

"Well a while ago, Rick came out here and he was nearly killed by the creatures that live out here."

"Oh, is that why he had all those marks on his face?"

"They're not just on his face…" Lilly looked at her feet, "They're all over his body."

"Oh…" Jamie looked away, "So…um…" She was trying to think of some way to change the subject- seeing that Lilly was a little upset about talking about this, "Why does grandpa live out here?" She asked, looking at her mom.

"Well, his hut is out here." Keira said.

"Hut? Wow, I didn't think that that there were huts here." Jamie looked around trying to see it, "Where is it?"

"It's over there." Jak said, pointing to a glowing ball, big enough for a hut.

"I don't see it."

Lilly took Jamie's hand, "Come on, it's inside."

Lilly led her sister into the glowing ball and all of a sudden it got warmer, Jamie couldn't believe her eyes, "But… but this is the sage's old hut. The sage and his daughter disappeared years before I… came to Sandover." She looked at her parents, "How can tha-" but she was cut off because when she looked at them she noticed something else; when she looked back where she just walked from she didn't see Dead town, instead she saw Sandover, it looked different then when she had lived there but there was no denying that it was Sandover. Being inside the strange green ball must allow it to be seen like this. "Where are we?" She asked.

Jak smiled, "Haven was built over Sandover. Mar built it keep the Metal-heads out. This hut is all that's left of the village."

"But then why is grandpa living in it? No one has lived it since the sage disappeared."

Keira smiled, "He was the sage."

"So it was you that disappeared!"

Keira smiled, "Yes. Now I'm the sage of green eco."

"You're the sage! So you have eco powers too?" Jamie asked, feeling a little down about that fact.

"Is that my family I here out there?" A new older sounding voice asked.

Lilly looked behind her and smiled, "Hi gramps." She said with a smile and then ran up the ramp and hugged him.

He hugged her back, "Hi Lil." He looked at everyone else but mostly at the teenager that he had never seen before. He walked up to her, "So you're Jamie?" He asked with a smile.

Jamie looked at green skinned elf, "Um… yes, and you're my grandfather." She said, also smiling, "It's nice to meet you." She said.

"Well let's not just stand out here." He said as he started to walk back into his hut. The other's followed him.

So Samos and the others all talked and got to know Jamie a little better and Jamie got to know her family a little better. "So… how is this possible? It feels like summer in here." Jamie asked.

Samos smiled, "Sometimes what eco can do can really amuse a person."

"I'm really getting sick of hearing about eco powers." Jamie crossed her arms.

Samos looked at her, Jak explained. Samos looked back his oldest granddaughter, "You don't have any powers at all?"

"None." Jamie said, a little agitated

"I don't think that is a permanent thing. Your mother had absolutely no eco channeling abilities until she started training to be a sage. You just need to give it time."

Jamie looked at him, "Do you really think so?" She asked.

Samos smiled, "It's possible; just look at both your parents." Jamie looked at them and smiled. Maybe she would one day find that she was just as powerful as the rest of her family.

**Jet: well I really don't have anything thing to say here so tell me what you think and I'll see you next time.**


	8. Back to Trouble

Chapter 8: Back to Trouble

**Jet: Hellooooooooooooo people.**

**Penny: Wow… you're in a good mood.**

**Jet: Well yeah, the nice warm weather is back and it's not cold anymore and now it's warm and sunny again.**

**Penny: Anyway, we should start telling the readers what happened in the last chapter?**

**Jet (sun bathing): Ah, you can do that Pen. I'm loving the warm weather.**

**Penny: Maybe we should just throw you in to the desert.**

**Jet (Lighting up): Can you do that?**

**Penny: … So in the last chapter, Lilly's older sister Jamie was the main focus. She got to meet everyone, and she started to warm up to her new life. Jak and Keira took their girls to Haven so that Jamie can meet Samos. Danny tells Jak that his mother is being held prisoner by Razer and asks for his help to save her.**

**Jet: Penny, you forgot to tell them that Jamie is scared of ghosts, that's the one thing that you need to tell them.**

**Penny: I was getting to that. Anyways, in Haven Jamie met Kat and then Jak and his family went to dead town where Samos lives. At the same time Jamie asked about her family. Then when they get there and they find out that Samos has an eco bubble thing that from the inside the surroundings look like Sandover.**

**Jet: You also forgot to tell them that about Jamie's flash back to how she got back to her family.**

**Penny: Okay you know what! I'm done, you can all just start to read this chapter. I'm done. I am done. (Walking out of a door.)**

**Jet: Penny… Penny! Ah, she'll be back. (Back to sun bathing) **

Break seemed to end too quickly for Lilly's liking; because all too soon it was the last day before she and her friends had to go back to school. Lilly and her family were in Spargus and everyone else were in their own cities and figured they could all do with spending time with their own families. Lilly and Jamie were sitting in Jamie's room just talking; Lilly wanted to know everything that Jamie could tell her about Sandover. "So you _really_ have to watch out of Metal-heads back in your time? The worst mom and daddy had to worry about were lurkers." Lilly said, laying on her sister's bed while Jamie sat on the ground.

Jamie pulled her knees up to her chest, "Lucky them…"

"Jamie, what's wrong?"

"Have you ever seen a live metal-head, Lil?"

"On the memory charm. I watch daddy fight them all the time."

Jamie looked at her, "But have you ever seen one in real life, not just a memory?"

"No, after daddy killed the metal-head leader the metal-heads tried to stay alive but after about two years the last of them died out. I've never seen a live one, I think I'm the only one in the family that hasn't."

"Then you're the lucky one." Jamie got up and sat next to Lilly on the bed, "I grew up with everyone living in fear of the metal-heads. The first time I saw one I was five years old: I was walking on the beach alone and then I saw it. I remember running as fast as I could back to into the villages and telling the first adult I could find. He went out and killed it but it had almost killed him." Jamie looked at her little sister. "Did dad really kill the metal-head leader?"

Lilly smiled, "Yeah! Him and uncle Daxter went into the nest when they were seventeen and daddy killed the metal-head leader and then-" Lilly stopped, looked away from Jamie and crossed her arms.

"And then what?" Jamie asked, not getting why Lilly had just stopped.

"Sorry, but it you want to know what happened then ask daddy yourself. It's way cooler when he tells it."

Jamie just looked at Lilly and then smiled, "Okay, I will." She stood up and walked out the door with Lilly following her. The two girls found Jak and Keira in one of the sitting rooms, and the two girls went over to them, "Hey, dad," Jamie said, Jak looked at her, "What happened after you killed the metal-head leader and how did you kill it?"

Jak looked at her and then he looked at Lilly, "I would have thought that Lilly would have told you by now." He said with a smile.

"Well I could but it's always so much cooler when you tell it daddy." Lilly grinned.

"I'm going to have to agree with Lilly on this, Jak." Keira said, looking up at her husband.

Jak smiled back and then looked at his daughters, "Alright, I'll tell you." The two girls sat on the couch next to him, "Now… where should I begin?"

"Oh I know!" Lilly exclaimed, "Start when uncle Daxter helped you break out of prison."

Jak laughed a little, "Lilly, I think that's a little too far back, that happened months before I even went to the metal-head nest."

"It's still a good place to start the story."

Jak just smiled at his youngest daughter, "is it really a good place to start or do you just want to hear that story?"

Lilly went a little red, "…well it's a good story."

Jak smiled and shook his head, "okay, I'll start there."

Jamie looked at Jak a little confused, "who did you kill to get through into prison?" Jak, Keira and Lilly looked at Jamie a little stunned. "Well, you did say that you killed people…" Jamie said with an embarrassed grin on her face.

Jak just shook his head, "Jamie, I didn't start 'killing people' until after I was in prison."

"…Oh…" the young blond girl's face turned red, "Well… if you didn't kill anyone then what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything; there was this… man and these guards that arrested me just after I landed in Haven. They used me for Praxis' dark eco experiments… every day for two years I was tortured and then one day Daxter showed up and… well…"

"You completely lost it." Lilly said.

"I guess that a good way to describe it." Jak said, smiling at his youngest daughter. "Anyway, with his help I broke out of prison…" With that start, Jak told his story to his family, "…I shot Kor one final time and he fell to the ground, he tried to fly through the rift gate but instead he crashed into it and well-blew up. Then your mother and grandfather showed up with the rift rider and we sent our younger selves through the gate back to Sandover, and that was then end of the metal-head leader."

"Wow…" Jamie said, not knowing how to feel about the story she had just be told, "That is incredible… -and they just threw you out of the city after you did all that?"

Jak nodded, "But that's a different story."

"Man, you done a lot."

Lilly smiled at her sister, "You don't know the half of it. Mom and daddy were pirates at one point."

"Pirates?"

"Yeah, and combat racers."

"Combat racer- wait… what's a combat racer?"

Keira smiled, "It's racing while trying to kill everyone else on the track. It's not the safest sport in the world." She looked at Lilly, "And I never want to hear of _either_ of you doing that _ever_."

She glared at Jak who grinned, "Trust me Keira, I'm never plan to combat race again."

"I might." Lilly said, Keira and Jak glared at her, "Not," she corrected, "I might not."

"You will not, Lilly." Keira said, "Combat racing is just too dangerous."

"I know mom."

Jak smiled, "Keira, she's only seven I don't think she's going to get into a combat race anytime soon."

Keira now glared at him, "She's never combat racing!"

Jak smiled, "Keira, remind me, wasn't it _you_ the one who convinced me to put Lilly in a race that one time?"

"That was different…"

Lilly and Jamie just looked at them. Then Jamie looked at her younger sister, "So did you really race?"

"Yeah, once. I won." Lilly said with a smile.

"Really," A new voice said, causing all four of them to jump, "I would love to hear that story."

Lilly looked behind her and smiled, "Grandpa!" She got off the couch and went to stand next to him, "I haven't seen you in a long time. Why haven't you come by for so long?"

Damas smiled, "I did come back a little while ago, but I didn't know you were in school."

"Oh, well whatever, you're here now."

Jamie looked over the back of the couch, at the man that had just come out of nowhere. She looked at her father, "Dad… who is that?"

Jak just smiled, "That's my father."

"But… but didn't you tell me that he was dead?" Jak just nodded, "So… so he really is a… a…" Jamie went a little pale.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "A ghost."

Jamie hid behind the couch. Damas walked over to the couch and looked at the teen who was trying to hide, "And who are you?"

Jamie looked up at him, "I… I'm Jamie." She said. She got up and hid behind Keira.

"What's wrong?" Damas asked, not understanding why his oldest granddaughter seemed to be afraid of him.

"I'm sorry… but in every story I've ever heard, ghosts are evil."

Lilly stood next to Damas and shook her head, "Jamie, have you ever met a ghost?"

"Well, no."

"And all you've heard is stories right?"

"Yes…"

"Well then, you don't really know if ghosts are evil, and I know grandpa isn't evil. He's way too cool." Lilly looked up at him and he looked at her and smiled.

Jamie just stayed behind her mother. Damas just shook his head, "Well maybe in time you'll come to trust me." And the fast pattering of massive paws came down the hall, getting the attention of all five souls in the room. Then Mutt appeared in the doorway, wagging his tail. He ran to Damas who was more than happy to pet him, "Hey Mutt." Mutt just sat down and let Damas pet him, happy to see him again.

After a while Damas did have to leave, not that Lilly liked that too much- but as always he did promise that he would come back. And it was getting late so Lilly had to go to bed because she did have to go back to school the next morning.

The next morning came a little too quick for Lilly's liking, Keira came into Lilly's room to wake her up. She walked over to her bed and sat on and shook the sleeping girl's shoulder, "Lilly, it's time to wake up."

Lilly pulled the covers over her head, "Mom, I don't want to go to school."

"I know, but you have to. Now get up and get ready to go."

"…Okay, okay." Keira smiled and left Lilly to get ready to go. When she was dressed she put her memory charm and communicator in her pocket and went down stairs where she met up with Danny. "Hi Danny, I don't know about you but I don't want to go back."

"I know, but at least we'll get to see everyone again."

"That's true." Lilly looked at her family, then went to hug her father.

He gladly hugged her back, "You behave yourself, and if anything happens then I want you to call, okay?"

"Okay," Lilly then lit up a little "but only if I can't handle it."

Jak glared at her, "Lilly." She looked at him and smiled.

Jamie looked at her mother, "Where is she going?"

"She's going back to school." Keira said.

"And what did dad mean when he said 'if anything happens'?"

"Well…" Keira didn't know what to say.

Sig looked at the two kids, "You two really should be focusing on your studies- and just a little tip: don't be too nice to that Marauder boy."

Lilly looked at him, "But Sig, we're friends with him."

"Yeah," Danny said, "And he's just a kid like us."

Sig looked at the kids, "I get he's a kid but he won't always be, just be careful."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Sig you're over worrying. Robert is just a kid, nothing else." Lilly walked over to the warp gate, "Come on Danny, everyone's most likely waiting for us." She looked back at her family, "See you guys on spring break." And she jumped in.

Danny looked at Sig, "Bye Sig, see you later." And he jumped in after her.

The two of them came out at the bus station and found their friends very easily, but that was because the only ones there were Robert, Devin, Rick, Fred, Gorge, Aurora, Tiana, Rose, Jean and Sue. Lilly and Danny walked over to them, "Where is everyone?" Danny asked.

"We don't know," Fred said, looking at the two newcomers, "and get this; the town's completely empty."

"There's no way." Lilly said, "Professor Holiday told us that classes started tomorrow, so we needed to be back today. She told us that specifically."

"Yeah," Rick said, "We heard the same thing."

"Who told you guys?" Lilly looked to Rick.

"One of the teachers."

"Which one?"

"We didn't know, we thought it was one of the older teachers."

Lilly looked out the window, "How long have you guys been here?"

Robert looked at her, "Not long, we've just been waiting for a bus."

Sue jumped onto Lilly's shoulder, "Lilly I have a funny feeling that something's going on."

"I know what you mean. I want to know why no one's here, let's go look around the town and see what we could find."

Jean looked at her, "Um… don't you think maybe we just got the wrong info, so maybe we're just here a day early? We should just go back home and tell our parents what happened."

"But… we could just go and take a look around." Lilly said, heading for the door.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Lilly, remember what happed the last time you just want to '_take a look around_'?"

Lilly went a little red, "Okay okay, maybe we should just go home." She said, crossing her arms, "… besides, it's cold here anyway."

The twelve kids went back to the wrap gates but before they could jump in- the power suddenly went out. Sue looked at them, "Did they all just turn off…?"

George walked up to the gate and stuck his hand in, "It looks like they're off. What do we do now?"

Devin looked up at them, "Well I guess we really don't have a choice, now _all_ we can do is go take a look around."

"No we don't." Aurora said, "All we have to do is find the power switch and turn the gates back on. It's probably downstairs."

Lilly walked to a door that had a staircase symbol on it and tried to open it but found it was locked, "Well, we're not getting down that way." She sighed.

Rick just looked at her, "Couldn't you just blast the door open with dark eco if you wanted?" Lilly glared at him, "It was just a thought."

"Maybe we could find a back door outside." Robert walked over to the main door but found it was also locked, "Okay… we're not getting out of here any time soon."

"Well at least we won't go hungry," George said, "there are a few vending machines over there."

But they didn't need the vending machines, because then the door suddenly flew open and men that the kids recognized to be the guards from the mountain hideout stormed in. The guards backed the kids into a corner and zapped them until all twelve fell unconscious.

Lilly woke to find herself laying on the cold floor; she looked around and found her friends all still laying unconscious, but Danny was missing. '_Where is he?_' She thought. She looked behind her and found that she was in a jail cell; she walked over to the bars and looked down the hall, "Hello? Hello!" she called, "Is anyone there, will someone tell me what's going on?" she shook the bars a little, "someone let me out of here!"

"That will do you no good." The woman in the next cell said, Lilly looked at her, "There's no way out of here."

Lilly looked at the woman through the bars, "How long have you been in here?" Lilly asked.

"Long enough, are you and your friends alright?"

Lilly looked back at her still sleeping friends, "Yeah, we're all okay, but one my friends is missing. Did you see who ever put us in here with another boy about our age?"

"No I just saw all of you, I hope your friend's alright."

"I'm sure he is, he might have gotten away and gone for help." Lilly looked at the bars, "Besides, I can get of here no problem… I think."

"You're a very confident little girl."

Lilly just smiled, "So how long have you been in here?"

"I don't really know, it's been so long. My ex-husband and father-in-law are holding me prisoner. I don't know why."

"That's awful, why would they do that?"

"My ex wasn't always a bad man. Tell me do you know of Jak Mar?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "You mean my dad?"

The woman was shocked, "You're the daughter of Jak Mar?" Lilly just nodded, "You have to get out of here as fast as you can! Once my ex's family finds out who they've got it- won't be good for you. Wake up your friends and get out of here as fast as you can."

"Why what do they want with me?"

"I don't know- but you have to get out."

Lilly looked at her friends and then back at the woman and nodded. She walked over to Sue and shook her shoulder, "Sue, Sue wake up."

Sue looked at Lilly, "Lilly… let me sleep a little longer. I don't want to go to class yet."

"We're not going to class. We're in a jail cell and we need to get out, help me wake up the others." Sue got up and helped Lilly get everyone.

Robert was the last one sleeping curled up in the corner of the cell; Aurora went over to him and almost burst out in laugher. Robert was sucking his thumb. Aurora quickly woke him before everyone else could see. Robert opened his eyes and realized what he was doing. He quickly took his thumb out of his mouth. He looked at Aurora with a red face who smiled at him, "Don't worry," she whispered, "I won't tell."

"Thanks."

Jean looked around, "Um… has anyone seen Danny?" everyone shook their heads.

"I'm sure he's fine." Tiana said, "We have to get out of here- but well find him."

The kids stood next to the bars and looked down the hall as best they could. Lilly looked down at Sue and Devin, "Can you two squeeze though the bars?"

"I think so." Devin said, trying to squeeze though. Once he was out, he helped Sue though. The two ottsels looked at Lilly, "Okay, now what?"

"Try to find a switch or keys."

"I think there's a button at the end of the hall that will open the cells." The woman said, causing everyone else to realize she was there for the first time.

Sue and Devin ran to the end of the hall, rather than getting into their elf forms Devin just gave Sue a boost and she poked the button. All the cell doors opened, all but the one the woman was in. The kids all ran out and looked at the woman, "Why didn't your cell open?" Sue asked.

"That doesn't matter, you kids just need to get out now." The woman said.

"We can't just leave you behind." Lilly said.

"Yes you can and you will, now go and find your friend."

Rick grabbed Lilly's hand, "Come on Lil, we have to find Danny." He led her and the rest of the gang ran out of the room.

The woman just smiled as the kids ran out of the room, '_Be careful all of you, and I know my son's okay, just get out of here as fast as you can._'

The kids all ran through the halls not only trying to find Danny but also trying to find a way out. But Danny was fine; he didn't wake up in a cell like the rest of his friends, instead he woke up on a soft sofa… with the smell of freshly baked cookies filling the room. He got up and found a tray with about a dozen cookies on it; he ate one and found that they were most likely the best cookies he had ever had. He stuffed some into his pockets and then figured he needed to find a way out; he walked to the door but before he could grab the handle someone from the other side had grabbed it. Danny jumped back onto the sofa and acted like he was still asleep. The door opened; Danny just stayed still with his eyes shut and then he heard a older woman's voice, "There were twelve cookies on this plate, I _wonder_ where six of them went?" Danny could almost feel her eyes on him. He felt his face get tight as he tried to keep his eyes shut. He heard the woman laugh, "I know you're awake, stop pretending."

Danny opened his eyes and looked at the woman and was almost relieved to look at a face he knew. "I know you," he said, getting up, "you're the headmistress of the girl's school."

Professor Holiday smiled at Danny and ran her hand through his black hair, "You know, you look so much like you father."

The smiled faded from Danny's face. "You know my father?"

Professor Holiday laughed a little, "Well of course I know him, I'm his mother."

Danny went pale. "You're Razer's mother?"

"Are you alright?"

"I don't feel so good all of a sudden…"

"Well that's what happens when you scarf down six cookies at once."

"I only had one cookie…" Danny sat back down, "So you're my grandmother? You know, when you told Headmaster Andrews that my friends and I broke curfew, you got us into a lot of trouble."

"I am sorry, but I am a teacher and have to do my job, and you kids shouldn't have been out that late."

Danny looked around the room, "Um… do you know where my friends are? We got ambushed at the bus station and now I don't know what happened to them."

"They're fine; they were put in a cell so they couldn't cause any trouble."

"And why wasn't I put in there with them?"

"Because you don't belong with them," She pulled him close and hugged him, "You belong with your family."

"But they're my friends, there like family to me."

"But they're not your family."

Danny got up, "Look… grandma; I just want to find my friends and get out of here."

He walked to the door and started to open it, but Professor Holiday got up and walked over to Danny closing the partially opened door. "I'm sorry but if anything you and your friends _are_ going to have to stay the night at least, nothing else is open. You won't have any where warm to sleep, the best thing you kids can do is stay here. Then tomorrow you and your friends can go back to school."

"Why do we have to stay here?" Danny asked, looking at the older she-elf.

"Because your grandfather wants to use your friend Lilly to try to understand the dark warrior project."

Danny looked at herm horrified, "WHAT!"

"I know, I know. I don't want him to be doing this to a child, but her father would be a lot harder to control. She'll just have to do."

"That's sick and demented! Plus, if you only need Lilly then why take all of us?"

"Because if all of you are here then no one can call for back up and also if all of you are here then you kids can't make any rescue plans."

Danny almost laughed, "You really don't know Lilly do you? She's not going to just let any of you do anything to her." He opened the door and walked out, "Now I'm going to find my friends and make sure they're okay." He slammed the door shut behind him and headed down the hall.

Lilly and her friends ran down the hall, they found the way out but they had yet to find Danny. Lilly looked back down the hall and back at her friends, "You guys go to the schools and see if you can find help, I'm going to back to find Danny."

She started to walk away but Jean stepped in front of her, "Who do you think we are? We're not just going to leave you alone here. We're your friends, and… and if Danny's in trouble then we all need to help him."

Sue jumped up on Lilly's shoulder. "Really Lilly, what makes you think that we're just going to let you go it alone?"

Rick looked at Lilly, "You have to be nuts to think that _I_ would let you just go back there without me, and I think that's stands for the rest of us." The rest of gang nodded.

Lilly looked back down the tunnel and back at her friends, "Okay fine. Let's go back and find Danny, but no one forget how to get back here." So the kids all headed back the way they came to find their lost friend.

In another room a man with black-gray hair slammed his fist on the desk, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'VE** ESCAPED**!" He asked the unlucky man that had told his boss the bad news, "**FIND THEM**!" The man fled from the room.

Razer -who was also in the room- casually took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew a puff of smoke into the air, "Father, they're just a bunch of kids. They couldn't have gotten far."

The man exhaled out of his nose, "Razer, I don't really care about the others. It's just the girl I want!" He glared at his son, "It seems putting all the kids together was the wrong choice. Do you know what will happen if she gets out of here and then tells her father what happened? The last thing we need is him running to her rescue."

Razer shook his head, "Father, I know Jak and if it does come down to that- then the best thing for us to do is make him believe that the only way for him to keep his _little girl_ alive is to not try to save her."

The older elf looked back at his desk and grinned, "You are right, son." The man laughed a little, "I'm glad that one of my sons was not a disappointment." Razer smiled as his father looked back at him, "If only your brother could have been more like you…" Razer just put his cigarette back to his lips. Then the door flew open unexpectedly causing both men to jump, "Emily, what is it?"

"Rege, Razer, Danny ran off! I don't know where he went!"

Rege went over to his wife, "Now now, calm down Emily. I am sure he is fine."

"He said he's going to find his friends and then they're leaving. They're just kids, they won't last the night out there; they'll freeze, it's just too cold out there."

Razer went to stand next to his mother, "And they will realize that and come back here. Even if they do leave they will come back."

Lilly and the kids ran through the halls, just barely opening doors to see if Danny was in the room, but they were having little luck finding him. The longer they looked the more worried they got to the point that their run turned into a form of panic. Then after what seemed like forever the kids all saw a welcomed face: Danny was at the end of the hall. He saw them and his face light up, "Guys! There you are!" He yelled, running to them.

"Danny!" They all yelled, also running to met him. Jean ran ahead of them and before either her or Danny knew what happened she had him in a tight embrace, "Where have you've been?" She asked, and then she realized what was going on and went red and pulled away from him, "Are…are you okay?" She asked more quietly.

Danny went red as well, and looked away from her and everyone else, "I'm fine… are all of you okay?"

"We're fine." Sue piped up from Lilly shoulder, "Now if the _love birds _are done **can we get out of here**? Then you can make all the kissy faces you want!" Everyone agreed with Sue and they all headed back for the exit. "Hey, does anyone else find it weird that we haven't run into anyone this whole time?"

Lilly looked at her as she kept running, "Just don't question it, let's just get out of here."

They got back to the exit and ran out without another thought into the snow. They kept going until the reached the school. On the way Danny thought about telling the girls that their headmistress was his grandmother, but she really didn't seem to want to hurt any of them. In fact she seemed more like she wanted to protect them, so maybe it was best if he just kept his mouth shut. They got to the school and found it locked, "Well," Tiana said, sitting on the stairs, "now what are we going to do? We can't just stay out here."

"I agree," Lilly said, looking up at the balconies that were all over the outer walls, "I'm going to see if my balcony is still unlocked."

"Y-y-you left your balcony unlocked?" Robert asked, shivering.

"Um… I think I did." Lilly got into her light form and took off for her room.

Rick watched her climb higher and higher, "You know, she most likely could have just blasted the door with a dark blast and we could have gotten in that way." He looked at everyone and was a little shocked to see all of them glaring at him, "What?"

"What is with you and wanting her to blow something up?" Aurora asked.

"I… um… think it would look cool."

Lilly landed back on the ground, "Good news, my balcony door is open; we can get in that way and stay there for the night. Then you guys can go back to your school tomorrow before anyone knows you're here." Rick got out his wings; Aurora used her red eco abilities to get almost a cloud-like form that let her fly; and Tiana was able to get a similar thing just with blue eco. "When did you learn to do that?" Lilly asked.

"Um…" Tiana started, "I kinda figured out how to use eco more over break."

"Hey!" Fred yelled to the kids that could in some way fly, "That's great for all of you, but what about us who are grounded here?"

Lilly and the others flew down and Sue and Devin climbed up onto her shoulder. She looked at Aurora and Tiana, "Can you two take the others up on your… eco cloud things?" She asked.

Aurora and Tiana looked at their eco clouds and smiled, "I think we can." Tiana said.

"Good, then let's get out of the cold."

They all flew up and got into the girl's room. George looked at the setting sun, "You know," He said, "It's been a long day, I don't know about you but I want to get a few Z's." Everyone nodded in agreement and walked out of Lilly's room to sleep in their own rooms or in the gathering area, saying good night to each other. Everyone but Lilly and Rick.

Lilly closed the doors and sat on her bed and took off her boots, then she looked at Rick, "I need to change, so do you think that you can get out?" Rick left and she got changed into something she could sleep in. Then she walked back out to find the guys all finding places they could sleep on the sofas and even the floor. Lilly walked over to Rick and took his hand and took him into her room. She wrapped her arms around him, "You know, we've spend way too much time apart, I hate it."

Rick wrapped his arms around her, "I hate it too. But we're together now." He lifted her chin up so they were looking each other in the eyes, both of them getting lost in the other's gaze. They didn't even need to think about it, they just let their faces fall closer together and kissed. After they pulled apart Lilly looked back at his scarred face, she put her hand on his badly scared cheek. Rick lifted his had to meet her's. He looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes, "I love you, Lil."

Lilly smiled, "I love you too."

"Lil, why did you want to look for Danny on your own? Why did you want all of us to leave?"

"I just didn't want to put all of you in trouble again. I just wanted all of you to be safe."

Rick held her tight, "Lil, there was no way that I was ever going to let you go back alone. You do know that you are just one kid, right?"

"I know, that but so are you."

Rick smiled, "But I'm older then you."

Lilly laughed, "Not by much."

"So what? I'm still older. The only one who is younger then you is Sue."

"That's still not by much; we're all pretty much the same age." The two young elves smiled and walked over to bed and laid down, Lilly resting her head on Rick's chest to listen to his heart beat as the two of them fell asleep.

**Jet: Well that's the end of this chapter.**

**Penny: And it took you forever to get it done.**

**Jet: Oh Penny, you came back, what do you know? And you know what? It's not like the readers are going to know that and this chapter is longer then the rest of the chapter in this story so why wouldn't it take longer to do?**

**Penny: Well if you had work harder on it rather then watching so much T.V then it wouldn't have taken so long.**

**Jet (Rolling her eyes): Well whatever Penny. So readers, tell me what you think about this chapter and I'll see you all later.**


	9. With Every Turn

Chapter 9: With Every Turn.

**Jet: Well in the last chapter, the kids all went back to school; but something was up, they were the only ones who came back and then they got captured and woke up in a prison cell. A woman who we all know is Danny's mother, Sky, she helps them break out but she could not go, so the kids all go.**

**Penny: However, Danny isn't in a prison cell, he's in a nice room with cookies- then he meets his grandmother, awkward… so the kids get out and get back to school, the kids fly up to Lilly's room and get in that way. Tiana can now use her eco powers and then after a nice moment with Rick, Lilly and the others go to bed. Well that's it, so let's get back to the story. **

Rick woke the next morning and looked down at Lilly who was still asleep. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. He had forgotten how much he loved to have her that close to him. He held her close and buried his face in her hair. But after a few seconds he pulled away, something was wrong, she wasn't breathing. "Lilly...? LILLY!" he shouted not caring if anyone heard him, "WAKE UP! WAK-" but he stopped; he saw a big red stain on the blanket that was expanding larger. Rick looked at his hands, they were covered in blood, "No…" the world faded around him to pitch black, "Help…" he called but the sound caught in his throat, "HELP!" He cried louder, "**HELP**!" He yelled as loud as he could. He buried his face in her hair and began to cry.

The door to the room flew open and everyone walked in, "Rick," Jean asked, "what's wo-" but she didn't need to finish the question for just one look at Lilly everyone could tell.

Sue jumped onto the bed and looked at Lilly in horror, then she looked at Rick, "You've killed her…" she said shaking, "YOU'VE KILLED HER!"

"I-I didn't mean too!" Rick said.

"You're a monster!" The ottsel yelled.

"I didn't mean to." He said, holding Lilly close, "I didn't mean to…" His friends all seemed to become shadows and faded into the walls that seemed to be closing in around him. "I didn't mean to, Lilly, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Monster… monster… monster…" The shadows kept repeating.

"Lilly… I'm so sorry." Tears fell from his face and onto Lilly's. But when they hit her they almost seemed to burn her. Rick closed his eyes- this was a dream, it _had_ to be. He had to wake up, he had to wake up! Rick looked at Lilly's body; to him it felt like she was getting warmer, could she be alive? She opened her eyes half way and looked at him, "Lilly…"

"Rick… why…" Was all she could say before her whole body became flames.

"**NO**!" He yelled, the flames didn't burn him but he could care less, "No, Lilly don't leave me!" He pleaded as the flames seemed to fly through the air and surround him. The other voices faded away and replaced by Lilly's voice calling him a monster as the flames came closer and closer to him until they engulfed his body.

Rick bolted upright in bed panting and shaking. He put his hands to his face and found his forehead covered in sweat. "Rick?" Lilly asked in concern. He looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"Lilly…?" He asked in a shaking voice, then he pulled her in close as he began to cry into her shoulder, it really had been all a bad dream.

Lilly let him cry and ran her hand through his hair. She could read him like a book; he had a horrible nightmare. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't think I can." He said, pulling away from her and sitting with his back resting on the head board of the bed, "It was awful." He looked away from her, "Lil, you don't think I'm monster, right?"

She looked at him shocked. "Of course I don't." She reached out a hand and took his cheek and made him look at her. "You know that."

He took her had in his and felt a tear fall, "What if I did something horrible to you, something that no matter how much I said I was sorry, no matter how hard I tried I could never make it right, what would you think then?"

"Rick, would you ever think of _me_ that way?"

"No, never."

"Then why would you ever think I would think that way about you?" Rick smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "You must have had a very bad dream to feel this way. What happened?"

Rick let her go and sighed, "In the dream I… I killed you. But you woke up near the end of it and asked me why. I don't know why, the dream started with you already dead. Then you became flames then the flames surrounded me and then I woke up."

Lilly kissed his cheek, "It's okay now." She said, "It's over and clearly I'm not dead."

"And I'm grateful for that." Rick leaned in close and kissed her lips and she began to kiss him back.

The two of them were so lost in each other that they didn't even notice when the door opened and Sue walked in. The small ottsel walked over to the bed and jumped up onto it, getting the two love struck elves out of their thoughts, they looked at her, "I don't mean to interrupt," the young ottsel said putting her hands on her hips, "But if the guys don't get out of here soon, we're all going to be in trouble."

Lilly and Rick looked at each other, knowing that she was right. Rick looked back at Sue, "Okay, but how are me and the guys going to get out of here without anyone knowing- anyone have any ideas about that?"

"Yeah, you're going to fly out because you've got wings."

Rick rolled his eyes, "Sue, that's a given. I mean: how are the others going to get out?"

"The same way they got in, Tiana and Aurora are going to help them."

"Okay, I'll be gone in a minute."

Sue jumped off the bed and headed back for the door, "You better, if you two get caught it's not my problem."

Lilly looked back at Rick as the two got out of bed and walked to the balcony. "Rick, don't even think about that nightmare anymore, okay?"

"Yeah okay." He kissed her cheek once more before he brought out his wings. Before he took off he looked back at her, "I'll see you this weekend." And with that, he took off.

Right after he took off; Aurora, Tiana and the other boys came in, "Rick already left, didn't he?" Fred asked.

Lilly smiled, "You think?" Fred just shrugged. "Well we're getting together this weekend; I guess I'll see you guys then."

"You think?" Fred mocked her.

Lilly smiled, "Get out of here before we all get caught."

Tiana and Aurora created eco clouds; Robert, Danny, and Devin got on Aurora's and the twins sat on Tiana's. Being that using eco was something that came naturally to Aurora- this was easy for her so she flew a little ways ahead of Tiana. But being that Tiana was new to this she really needed to concentrate on what she was doing and with the twins this was going to be hard for her, being that Fred kept talking to her, "You know this is nice, I've never really flown before."

"That's great, but can you be quiet? I need to concentrate."

"Why?"

"Because this is a lot harder than it looks and if I don't concentrate we'll have a very bad meeting with the ground."

"You need to relax Tiana, you're doing fine." He stood up, "You're not going to let us fall, I trust you."

Tiana blushed, "Thanks Fred. You're Fred right?"

"Yep, Gregory is the quiet one sitting down."

George looked up at his twins, "Don't call me Gregory, you know I hate that, _Frederick_."

Tiana looked from one twin to the other, "Your real names are Frederick and Gregory?"

"Yeah, that's why we go with Fred and George, it sounds better." George said.

"Well I see how you get Fred, but how do you get 'George' out of 'Gregory'?"

"Simple, just reorganize the letters and take out the Y and one of the R's and add an E."

Tiana thought about this, which was a bad idea because with her thinking about that she wasn't concentrating on the eco cloud that they were on and it vanished from under them and the three of them started to fall screaming. George had his eyes shut tight and started waving his arms like a bird trying in a desperate attempt to not plummet to his death. Fred looked at Tiana who was covering her eyes, "TIANA! DO SOMETHING!" Fred yelled.

Tiana looked at him and then created another cloud of blew eco that caught all three of them. George was still waving his arms until he realized that he wasn't falling anymore. Then he started laughing, "That was awesome. Can we do that again?"

"NO!" Tiana said, glaring at George. He lowered.

Fred put a hand on her shoulder, "See, I knew you wouldn't let anything happen, you worry way too much." Tiana just smiled as her face went red.

Aurora flew next to them, "Are you three okay?" She asked.

"We're fine." Tiana said.

"Good. When I heard all of you scream I doubled back just to make sure…"

"We're fine Aurora, don't worry about me." She looked at Fred, "I've got everything under control."

After they dropped off the boys, the girls headed back to the school as fast as they could, when they got back they found their friends sitting together, "Hey guys," Tiana yelled, "we're back." they came to sit by their friends.

"You know," Rose said, "I'm shocked we didn't get caught."

"I know, you would think that we would have." Sue said.

Lilly crossed her arms, she wasn't listening to the others, Jean looked at her, "What's with you?"

"I'm just thinking; why did Professor Holiday tell us, just us, to be here a day early?"

"Maybe she got the days mixed up." Sue piped up.

"But then why didn't the rest of the school come yesterday? Why was it just us, and why did the boys also get the same info?"

"What are you saying?" Jean said, "Do you think Professor Holiday led us into a trap?"

Tiana, Rose and Aurora looked at each other, "That would explain a lot." Rose said, "But why would she?"

"No," Lilly said, "I don't think Professor Holiday would put us in danger on purpose, she is a teacher after all. We might never know what all that was about yesterday, but I don't think that Professor Holiday had anything to do with it." The others all agreed and dropped the subject.

Sue piped up again, "But still, it is amazing that we didn't get caught with boys in our rooms." The girls all started to laugh; it was a bit funny that they really did get away with this. But they stopped laughing when the door to their room flew open and Professor Magix walked in. The kids all looked at her a little scared: could she had heard them talking? "Oh…" Sue said, her ears falling back a little, "Hello Professor, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask all of you the same, how did you all get back to school so fast?"

"Oh, well… you could say that we got here reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally early." The ottsel said.

"Why is that? You do know that classes don't start until tomorrow right? Most of the teachers just got here."

"How did you get here so fast, Professor?" Jean asked.

"I'm one of the few people that live in the town down the road so I'm always the first one here. But how did you get in here the doors were all locked, how did you get in?"

"My balcony door was unlocked, so we just flew in that way." Lilly said.

"Flew?"

Lilly giggled, "Well Professor, it should be a given that I can fly. I did get all of my dad's powers after all, and Rose, Tiana and Aurora are all future sages."

"What?"

"You didn't know that Professor?" Tiana asked.

"No. Only the headmistress knows the students personal information. I knew Lilly is a future sage but that's because her family is well known."

"Well yeah, and Aurora and I can use some of our powers and make these eco cloud things that we can use to fly." Tiana added.

"Really?" Professor Magix looked at Rose, "And what about you Miss. Everbloom, can you use your powers?"

Rose shook her head, "No I haven't unlocked them yet. But I will hopefully soon."

Professor Magix smiled at looked at Sue and Jean, "And what about you two?"

"What about us?" Sue asked.

"Well Miss Strong, clearly you're an ottsel which if I'm not mistaken is the true form of the Precursors."

"That's right, I'm half Precursor. Not a _rat_ like everyone thinks."

"And what about you Miss Johnson?"

"What do you mean professor?" Jean asked.

"Well, all your friends have something that make them unique, special, so what do you have?"

"Nothing." Jean said, unsure if she should feel offended, "I don't have any abilities or any special heritage that I know of."

"I see…" Professor Magix looked away from them, "Girls, I have a great opportunity for you. But know that this is something only one of you can do, and I'm leaving it up to the six of you to decide who will get it."

"But what is it Professor?" Aurora asked.

Professor Magix turned around to look at them again, "Well… it's a little tricky to explain. Why don't I just show you?"

Professor Magix snapped her fingers and the gravity in the room seem to just turn off. At least for the six kids in it. "Whoa!" Sue said as she floated up to the ceiling, "What's going on?"

"This is so cool." Rose said as she did back flips.

"I've never flown like this." Lilly said as she literally bounced off the walls.

"It's a lot like swimming," Tiana said, letting herself float up to Sue who was hiding in a corner on the ceiling, "Come on, Sue this is fun."

Sue looked down at the floor and then jumped off the wall; it was a lot of fun. Professor Magix let them play just a little longer and then she told them to come back down because she was going to have to turn the gravity back on. The six air borne girls groaned and let themselves float back down, with another snap of her fingers the gravity was back on. "How did you do that?" Jean asked.

Professor Magix laughed a little, "Eco isn't the only magic in our world. Really eco is less of a magical property and more of scientific one. True in the time before the Metal-heads, eco was more of a magical thing but seeing as how we use it in our everyday lives it's less of a magical thing then it used to be. But that has given way to a something new that has no other name for it than just… well, magic. The way to use this is something every single person is born with but I can only teach it to one of you."

"Why only one of us?"

"Well you see, although this is something everyone is born with, the real power comes from the strength of friends. You six must choose which one of you will learn, that is the first step to unlocking the power." Professor Magix began to leave, "You girls take your time to decide, but remember only one of you can learn."

The girls all looked at each other, "So," Aurora started, "which one of us is going to do it?"

"Well I don't want it." Lilly said, sitting on the sofa, "I have enough power as is, I don't need anymore."

"I agree with Lilly," Rose said, looking at Tiana and Aurora, "we already have power. Even if I haven't unlocked mine yet." The four young sages looked at Sue and Jean, "So I guess then it's up to you two then."

Sue shook her head, "I don't need it either, I'm half Precursor after all. Even if I don't have any Precursor power I still am a Precursor." Sue smiled, "Besides it sounds like a lot of work; no thank you, I get enough homework as is."

Lilly shook her head, "Well Jean, I guess that leaves you- if you want it."

"Wait a minute," Jean said, waving her hands in front of her face, "Don't you think that maybe we should think about this a bit more?"

"If you need to think about it, that's fine," Lilly said, "but my mind is made up, I don't need more power and I don't want it. Jean, Professor Magix told us that we have to choose and we have, whatever you decide, we're behind you."

Jean spent the next few days trying to figure out if this was something she really wanted to do. The girls all told her how great it would be for her to do this. After about a week, Jean decided she was going to do it, she was going to learn magic. After their eco science class the girls went to Professor Magix and told her that Jean was the one they had chosen. Professor Magix smiled at them, "You've all agreed on this?"

"Yes." They all said.

"Very well, Jean we can start now if you like."

"Okay." Jean said.

Her friends all started to leave, "See ya, Jean." Aurora said as the door shut behind them.

Jean looked back at Professor Magix, "So, what are we going to do first?"

"Well, I feel that I should explain this magic thing a little more before I start to teach you how to use it. First of all, magic is something that can do almost anything… almost." Professor Magix looked a little sad when she said that.

"Well what can't it do?" Jean asked.

"Why don't we just stay on what it can do? Magic really can do almost anything; I did show you and your friends one thing that it can do." Professor Magix smiled, "Tell me, do you know the stories of the sprites?"

"My godmother Rayn told me some of the stores, but I thought magic was different then eco."

"It is, but…" a bright light blinded Jean and when it faded, Professor Magix stood in front of Jean with the most beautiful wings she had ever seen; they were fairy wings with an almost transparent blue with green swirls that were at the top of them, the wing span was ten feet. Professor Magix let her wings pick her up off the ground so now she was floating while bobbing up and down a bit with her ever flapping of her wings, "See, the few people in the world that can use magic have wings that almost make us look like the sprites from the old stories."

"How many other people are there that can use magic?"

"As far as I know I became the only one when the woman who taught me died."

"Why didn't she teach more people?"

"The way that magic works is one teacher, one student. The magic just wouldn't work if I tried to teach more people."

"But you said the power came from of my friends."

"That's true, but there is more to it than that. The power come from friends because them choosing you has unlocked the power, however learning how to use it has rules all of its own. But now that the power is unlocked it is now a genetic thing within you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's like… um… it's like with your friend Lilly and her powers. She got them because of her father right?"

"Right."

"Well that is what the magic has become for you. It's is a part of you now that will never go away. This is something that you must know because at a point you will have to keep learning on your own, and you will find that your new powers do have a darker side then you know, but no matter what you must learn to control it or the power will destroy you." Professor Magix landed back on the ground, "But don't you worry, I'm not going to let it do that to you. Now why don't we get started on the real lesson?"

Professor Magix didn't teach Jean any spells; really they just talked about where the power comes from, after about a hour later Jean went back to her room where she found Aurora, Tiana and Rose waiting for her. She walked in to find them sitting and talking, they looked up when they heard the door open, "Hey Jean," Rose said, "so what did you learn?"

"Um… nothing really, just a bit of history about this magic stuff. So where are Lilly and Sue?"

"They went walking around the school a little while ago." Tiana said.

Lilly and Sue walked around, or rather Lilly walked and Sue sat on Lilly's shoulder, "You know Lil it really doesn't matter what people think about us. After all, people that _really_ matter know who we are."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. But really all we have truly have to deal with around here is just-"

"Hey look it's the freak and the rat."

"Her…" Lilly looked behind her to find Aria behind her. Really anyone else walking up to them would be nice but no one else was around, "What do you want?"

"You to leave, you don't belong here with normal people. Why don't you two just go back to your weird families and leave everyone alone."

"We're not bothering anyone; really you're the one who's bothering us."

Aria stood in front of Lilly and Sue and glared at them, "I'm a bother?" She pushed Lilly down, "What right do you have to even be here? You're a dangerous freak and should leave."

Lilly and Sue glared up at her, Lilly stood up and Sue jumped off of Lilly shoulder, "I'm a danger? You're the one who keeps trying to make me mad. You're the one who is a real danger." Lilly stood up.

Sue looked up at Aria, "Lilly could kick your butt any time, any day."

"Sue…"

"Oh really? Well, how about tonight behind the school after curfew?"

"We'll be there." Sue said, "And when we get there you're going to regret getting her to fight you."

"Great, see you tonight."

"Well-!

Lilly covered Sue's mouth, "Hold on a minute, I don't want to fight you."

"You really can't fight can you? Your dad has never taught you, has he? He knows what a monster he truly is and maybe he doesn't want you to be the same. Or maybe he just doesn't care about you, after all he is just a heartless demon, I'll bet your mother doesn't even love him, I'll bet the only reason you're here is because he _abused_ her. I'm right, aren't I?"

Sue backed away a little. Aria had gone too far and she could see plain as day that Lilly was furious. "You don't know anything! For one, my parents love each other probably more than your parents care for each other! My dad _never_ attacked my mom. And my dad is not a heartless demon; he's nicer than most people on this planet! He's never done anything but save this world from being destroyed and it's people like you, who see only what they want to see that make his life a living hell!" Lilly turned to walk away, "And just for the record I can kick your sorry butt _any_ time, any place, so I'll see you tonight, if you're not scared." Lilly started to walk away.

Sue looked at Aria, "You know Aria; whatever she does to you, you deserve it." Sue followed Lilly and jumped up onto her shoulder, "Lilly are you okay?" She asked.

"No, I hate it when people talk like that about my dad. What gives them the right after everything he's done; he's a hero- not a monster. Why can't people see that?"

"I don't know, but look, when we go to meet her tonight we'll make her pay for what she said."

Lilly looked at Sue, "We?"

"Do you really think I'm going let you do this alone? I'm really the one who got you into this so I should be there too." Lilly smiled, she wasn't going to tell the others about this, but she was glad that she would have Sue to help her out.

**Jet (Leaning on a gun): Uh oh, Aria's in trouble.**

**Penny: Well I would hope so, she's a jerk, I hope Lilly rips her apart.**

**Jet: … Penny, you do remember that Lilly is only seven years old right?**

**Penny: … Oh yeah… Well she kept saying how Jak's a heartless monster and a demon. You know it sounds like a bit like Veger.**

**Jet: Penny, I'm glad you brought him up because I wanted to talk about him a bit.**

**Penny: You did? Jet, what's with the gun?**

**Jet: You'll see. Anyway I wanted to talk about Voger,**

**Veger: It's Veger!**

**Jet (Shots Veger in the head): I knew that would get him to come here.**

**Penny: Jet, you killed him!**

**Jet: Are you really complaining? **

**Penny: A little because I wanted to kill him.**

**Jet: Well there is something I did want to talk about Veger, but this has gone on a bit too much so I'll just talk about it at the end of the next chapter. See all you then, Tell me what you think about this one I would love love love to know.**


	10. Nothing But Trouble

Chapter 10: Nothing But Trouble

**Jet: Well in the last chapter Rick had a bad nightmare in which Lilly died, and then the guys go back to their school. Then Jean gets to learn Magic and then there is a problem with Aria and she makes Lilly mad and then… you know what there is nothing to talk about with that chapter. So let's get started with this chapter.**

Lilly and Sue walked back to their room, it was still plain as day that Lilly was still mad- so most people got out of her way and no one tried to talk to her. "Lilly," Sue said, hanging on Lilly's shoulder, "You really should calm down, you're scaring everyone." Lilly looked at everyone and saw that Sue was right; she took a deep breath and tried to calm down and kept walking. "So what are you going to do to Aria?"

"I don't know. She really crossed a line talking about my dad like that. I can't just let her get away with that and I want to fight her, but…" She trailed off.

"But what? She was being a jerk and she needs to get what's coming to her."

"Look Sue, I agree with you and I want to teach her a lesson but I don't want to get in trouble for fighting. That might just make people think I'm even more a monster then they already do."

"Well maybe, but still you have to do something about her."

"Maybe I should just tell a teacher."

"ARE YOU NUTS!" Sue practically yelled right in Lilly's ear.

"Sue!" Lilly glared at her.

Sue's ears drooped back and she gave a very Daxter like smile, "Sorry. But really you can't just go to a teacher."

"Why not?"

"Well, if you go to a teacher then people would start to think that you're a tattle tale, a stick in the mud, a push over - someone who is easy to walk all over."

"Well I wouldn't want that. I don't want people to be afraid of me but I don't want them to think that I'm a push over either. What am I going to do?"

"Well whatever you do, you're going to have to talk to her at least."

"Maybe that's all I have to do."

"If we're lucky."

That night after the others had gone to bed Lilly and Sue met in Lilly's room. Lilly got into her light form and Sue jumped onto her shoulder and walked onto balcony and jumped off, Lilly flew up over the roof and landed behind the school and changing back, Lilly and Sue looked around, "Um…" Sue said, squinting her eyes trying to see, "Lilly, I can't see a thing."

"That's okay," Lilly said, "You don't have to." Lilly got into her dark form.

"You know, it's still a little scary when you do that."

"Yeah well, at least I can see." Lilly started to walk looking for Aria.

"You can? I didn't know you could do that."

"I got the idea from Rick. He can see in the dark when he's in his dark form, so I thought maybe I could do the same and- wouldn't you know it- I can."

"Cool." Sue and Lilly walked for a few minutes, "Lilly, I think she's chicken out." Sue commented after a while.

"I think you right." Lilly got back into her normal form, "It's really cold out here, let's go back inside and forget about this."

The two of them turned around and Aria with Professor Holiday was standing behind her. "I want both of you in my office now." She didn't yell at them but it was plan just how mad she was that they were after curfew, _again_. The two of them walked past Aria- who smirked at them. Professor Holiday looked at Aria, "Thank you for telling me about this Miss Aria, I'm glad you heard them talking about sneaking out tonight."

Lilly stopped dead in her tracks. Her and Sue looked at each other with '_What the hell_' looks on their faces. The two of them looked back at Professor Holiday, "Professor, she's lying." Lilly said, "She's the reason why we're out here."

Professor Holiday looked at them, "What are you talking about?"

Sue jumped off Lilly's shoulder, "She told Lilly and me to meet her out here tonight for a fight but Lilly wasn't really going to fight her. She was just going to talk to her and try to make things better." Lilly picked the ottsel out of the snow so her bare feet wouldn't freeze.

Professor Holiday glared at them, "I don't care, what I know is you two have snuck off after curfew and Miss Aria was the responsible one who told me. Now get to my office."

The two of them walked into Professor Holiday's office and waited of her, Lilly sat down in one of the chairs and Sue sat on the desk, "I can't believe that I walked into this." Lilly said, crossing her arms.

"I know." Sue also crossed her arms, "Aria's going to pay for this."

"I'm with you on that one. She said all that stuff about my dad and then she went the Headmistress Holiday and got us into trouble." Professor Holiday stood just outside the door with two of her husband's guards. She hesitated- as if waiting for the right moment- then she opened the door a crack, unscrewed the cap on the bottle she was holding and quietly rolled it into the room. Professor Holiday closed the door and waited for the girls to become affected by the sleeping gas that was now filling the room. Being smaller the gas started to effect Sue. Lilly looked at her friend, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I don't know I just fell so sleepy all of a sudden." Sue laid down on the desk, "Wake me up when Professor Holiday gets here…" Sue closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Lilly also started to feel the effects of the gas and also fell to sleep. When the two girls were out the guards walked in, one of them was nice enough to open the window so the room could air out, he turned around and picked the ottsel up off the desk while his companion picked up Lilly. The men carried the two girls out of the room with Professor Holiday follwing them, this had worked out better then she could have hoped.

The men took Lilly and Sue to the mountain hideout. Lilly was put back in the same cell that she and her friend were put in last time, but this time the guards put a chain around her neck so now even if she could somehow get the door open she couldn't get out of the cell. Sue was put in smaller cage- that was really just something that people put their small pets in- and put in the same cell as Lilly. Sky watched helpless from her cell as the guards imprisoned the young girls, "You men are horrible; they're only children." She glared at them but they ignored her and left. Sky looked back at the still sleeping girls and sighed sadly. She sat down in her cell and waited for them to wake up.

Lilly and Sue woke an hour later, Lilly was shocked when she found herself back in a prison cell but not nearly as shocked as she was when she found that she was chained up like a bad crocadog. She touched the metal ring that was around her neck and almost laughed, it was just metal, she could break that easy with a just little bit of dark eco blast. She tried just a small shock but got a nasty shock back, "OWW!" She yelled, when she shocked the metal the metal had reacted and shocked her back.

"Are you alright?" Sky asked, worried about her.

Lilly looked at her, "I'm fine. How have you been?"

"Fine, did you find your friend?"

"Yes. We all got of here okay, but I don't know how I…" She looked around and found Sue in the small cage. Lilly got up and looked at the lock, it was comb-lock and she didn't have the combination to get Sue out and she wasn't about to try to blast the small cage out of fear that Sue would get a nasty shock like she had.

Lilly looked at the still sleeping ottsel and grinned, just because they were being held against their will, that didn't mean that Lilly could have a little fun. She shook the cage. Sue woke with a start, "WHAT THE-!" she shouted, getting on all fours and looking a lot like a startled cat.

Lilly put the cage down as she started to laugh, "Sorry Sue, but I couldn't think of a better way to get you up."

Sue grabbed onto the bars on her cage and glared at Lilly, "You really could think of a better way to get me up than shaking me! By the way, where are we and why am I in here? And…" She trailed off, she had seen how Lilly was chained up, "What happened to us?"

"I don't know." Lilly said, resting her back agent the wall, "All I know is if I try to use dark eco to break out, I'm going to get a nasty shock, and I don't know what will happen if I try to get you out so I don't want to try anything." She smiled at Sue, "But don't worry, I'm sure we'll get out okay."

Sky looked at the young girls and wished there was something she could do to help them. But there was nothing, she was trapped just like they were and although she didn't show it she was sick. Really it was her ex-husband and his family that was making it possible to stay alive. To her that meant that Razer did still love her, even if it was just a little. Why else would he keep her alive? Why else would her keep her close? He was afraid to lose her again. She smiled to herself a little, she knew that the two little girls in the cell next to her would not be killed; there was still a bit of the Razer that she had fallen in love with still in him, and that part would never let a child be killed, not if he had anything to say about it.

Far away in Spargus, Jak stood next to the window in his room just looking down at the dark streets of the city while Keira slept. He heard her groan a little and shift in bed; he looked at her, with the moonlight that flooded the room he could see her open her beautiful green eyes and look at him, her eye lids were heavy with sleep but she still pushed herself up with one arm. Her other arm she used to keep the blanket up to cover her chest, something that was unneeded being that her nightgown already did that, "Jak…" She whispered, "What are you still doing up? It's late, you should come to bed."

"I will." He said in a tone that he used when he was trying to seem like nothing was wrong.

Keira looked at him concerned, she knew that tone all too well, "Jak, what's wrong?"

Jak just smiled at her. He walked over to her, sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through her hair, "Don't worry about it," his hand moved from her hair, down her face until it was resting on her cheek, "I'll tell you in the morning." He cupped her chin in his hand and kept her face looking up at his, he looked into her half opened eyes and kissed her, he was glad when she started to kiss him back. When he pulled away he was glad to see that her worried looked had changed into one of happiness, "Now go back to sleep." He whispered.

Keira wrapped her arms around his neck, "I will if you go to sleep too."

Jak just smiled, "Alright." He kissed her head and laid next to her. He held her close and the two of them fell asleep. If they could only know where their daughter was now, then Jak wouldn't have waited for the next morning to go the island that the child's school was on to help Danny save his mother. But he had no way of knowing that at that moment; his youngest daughter was sitting in a corner of the cold, dark cell that she was chained up in with her knees pulled to her chest and on the verge of tears because although she didn't show it, she was scared out of mind because she didn't know what was going to happen to her. But with Sue asleep in her small cage and Sky also asleep, Lilly allowed herself now to show just how scared she really was. But neither Jak nor Keira knew any of that as the two of them slept in the safety of their bed in the palace.

The next morning Jak woke to find Keira still asleep, he held her tighter and waited for her to wake up, he wasn't just going to run off and not tell her what was going on. It wasn't long before she did wake, she looked up at him and smiled, "Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." He replied and then he kissed her.

"So what's going on? What was bothering you last night?"

"Danny told me a while back that Razer is holding his mother prisoner and he asked me to help save her."

Keira looked at him shocked, "His mother? But I thought she was dead."

"So did everyone else."

"So where's he keeping her?"

"In a mountain hideout close to the school. So I figure I could get Danny's mother out of trouble and then go see Lilly."

Keira just looked at her husband, "Jak, you make it sound like you think this will be easy."

Jak smiled a little, "Keira, it's just Razer we're talking about. Sure on a race track he's dangerous, but come on, I've dealt with way worse."

"Well how are you even going to this mountain hideout?"

Jak got out of bed and started to get dressed, "I'm meeting up with Danny and he's going to show me where the hideout is."

Keira sighed, "Just be careful."

Jak walked back over to her, "Don't worry, I'll be fine and I'll be back before dark. I don't think this is really going to take long."

Keira smiled, "Okay I'll see you tonight then." He kissed her and walked over to the closet and grabbed his old morph-guns and went out the door. Keira fell back onto the pillow and fell back to sleep just for a bit longer.

Jak walked down the hall until he came to the room that had the rift gate and was about to jump in when Jamie walked in, "Dad?" He looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"Danny needs my help to save his mom so I'm going to the island that the schools are on to help him."

"Oh… can I come?"

"No." His said simply and obviously fatherly.

"Why not? I'm fourteen I can handle whatever is going on."

"Jamie, you're just too young and this could be dangerous."

Jamie crossed her arms and pouted like a little kid, "I bet you'd let Lilly go."

Jak smiled at his daughter's attempt to make him feel bad. "First of all, I would never let your sister come with me and second, sad faces aren't going to change my mind," he ruffled her hair a little, "but nice try." He kissed her forehead, "I'll be back tonight." And then he jumped though the ring.

Jamie looked at the ring, "What just happened?" and she walked out of the room just trying to figure out what just happened.

Jak jumped out of the ring at the bus station, the very few people there looked at him; he saw a mother pull her small daughter close to her, Jak just looked away. He saw Danny standing by the door and went over to him. Danny looked at him, "Hi, Jak… um… we've got another problem."

"What is it?"

"Well… Um… Jean called me and Lilly and Sue have gone missing."

"WHAT!" It took a lot to keep Jak from screaming aloud.

"No one has seen them since last night. I think my dad has them."

"Why do you think your dad has them?"

"Because my gran… Razer's mother is the headmistress of the girl's school."

Jak and Danny walked out, "Okay, just show me where this hideout is and I'll take care of the rest."

Danny looked up at him, "Thanks Jak."

Danny led Jak to the hideout, "I have to go in there now. They want me to do something so you're going to have to find them on your own."

Jak just smiled, "That's fine, you better get going." Danny smiled and went into the hide out. Jak waited a little bit before also going in.

A guard walked up to the cell that Lilly and Sue were in, and opened the door. He grabbed Lilly and unchained her, Lilly struggled, "Let me go!" She yelled. The guard didn't say anything as he dragged the young she-elf away. Sue just watched helpless in the cage.

The little ottsel sat in the corner of her cage and started to cry. Sky looked at the ottsel, "It will be okay. Don't cry."

"How can I not? Lilly's in trouble and I can't do anything."

It took Jak a few minutes to find the jail room but he did find it. He ran in and found a woman in the cell at the end of the hall. "Are you okay?" He asked the woman.

Sue looked at the sound of Jak's voice, "Uncle Jak?" She asked, happy to see him.

Jak looked at the small cage, "Sue?" He looked around, "Don't worry I'll get you out of there." Jak blasted the bars with dark eco and the bars shattered, Jak ran in and picked up the cage. He looked at the comb-lock, and zapped it with dark eco and it broke. However, after it was broken the cage started to shock her. Jak ripped open the door and pulled Sue out of the cage. He held the small ottsel, "Sue, are you okay?" Sue nodded. Jak put her down and then looked at the woman in the cell next to her, "Your Danny's mother, aren't you?" He asked. The woman nodded. "Okay, stand back." She did as she was told and Jak blasted the bars, "Come on I'm getting you out of here." He held out his hand for her, she took it and he helped her up. Jak looked at Sue, "Where's Lilly?"

"A guard came and took her away, but I don't know where."

"It's okay I'll find her. You two should get out of here."

Sue grabbed Jak's leg, "I don't want just walk around here. I want to stay with you, it's safer."

Sky looked at Jak, "I have to agree with her, it's probably safer with you."

Jak looked at the two of them. "Okay, but I have to find my daughter. If you have any idea where they could have taken her tell me."

Sky looked at the floor, "I'm sorry, but I don't know, I've been stuck in here for months.

"Then come on, we have a lot of ground to cover." Jak let the two of them out of the room.

Lilly struggled with the guard that was holding her, "Let me go! I'm warning you, if you don't let me go I'll go dark and then you'll be sorry." Lilly kept trying to get free but it just wasn't working. The man took her into a room. Lilly couldn't believe what she was seeing; It was a room filled with what looked like Metal-heads, but not real Metal-heads- whatever this man was doing it wasn't going to be good. But what was in the next room scared her more, she recognized it from the memory charm, it was the Dark Warrior Project or at least that's what it looked like. Lilly was terrified, "NO!" She cried, trying even harder to get free, "Let ME **GOOO**!" She yelled, a blast of Dark eco shooting out of her, the man let go and looked at his hand which was now bleeding badly. Lilly ran but then someone grabbed her from behind, she looked up to find Razer holding her.

The man just grinned at her, "You don't want to do that again." He said.

"Dad, don't hurt her. Just let her go." A voice came from behind.

"Danny?" Lilly looked at him, "What are you doing here?"

But Danny wasn't listening, "Just let her go."

Razer slapped Danny across the face, "Don't you dare tell me what to do, boy!"

Out of nowhere the sound of a gunshot filled the room, everyone looked at the door to find Jak standing there with Sky and Sue. He still held his gun pointed at the ceiling, a glare that put his own dark form to shame. Lilly smiled, "Daddy!" She yelled, grateful to see him.

Jak just continued to glare at Razer, "Let her go, now."

Danny ran to his mother and hugged her, "Mom!" He said as he began to cry and she hugged him back, "You're okay."

"Oh, Danny. It's okay, I'm right here."

Jak kept glaring at Razer, "I'm not going to tell you again Razer. Let my daughter go." Jak now pointed his gun at Razer.

Razer just smiled, "Go ahead, shoot me. But can you really do it in front of my own daughter?" Katrina came and stood next to her father.

"I don't have to, just let her go and we'll leave."

Razer pulled out a knife and held it to Lilly throat. Lilly looked at her father, "Daddy?"

"Razer, I swear, if you do anything to her I don't care who's here, I will kill you." A more dark edge came to Jak's tone.

Razer looked his daughter and then back a Jak and then let Lilly go; Lilly ran to Jak and hugged him. Jak looked at Razer and then led all of them out of the room. Razer looked at his daughter, "Katrina, I want you to go with them."

"What? Why!"

"Don't argue, just do what I say, I need you to keep an eye on your brother. He could still be useful to me."

Katrina looked at him, "Okay." She hugged him, "But I'm not going to like this." She muttered.

He hugged her back, "I know, but it will be okay." Katrina looked at her father and then followed Jak.

Jak led his group into the room with all the Metal-heads that was floated in green goo. Lilly looked at one of them, she could have sworn that it was moving and then it blinked, "DADDY!" She yelled, running over to him.

"Lilly, what is it?"

She pointed to the Metal-head in the tube, "That metal-head moved."

"What?" Everyone asked. Then the glass shattered and the metal-head broke out of the tube, "Everyone, run!" Jak yelled and everyone but Lilly started to run. "Lilly, get out of here!" But Lilly was too scared to move. She watched as the Metal-head started to come over to them; but as it walked it's skin seemed to melt off and some of it's bones were beginning to show- the Metal-head actually looked like it was in a lot of pain. Jak couldn't stand to see anything like that, the Metal-head was dying so more out of mercy Jak shot it and the Metal-head died there. Jak looked at Lilly, "Are you okay, Lilly?"

"Yeah…" Jak took Lilly's hand, she looked up at him, "I'm okay."

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Katrina followed them out and just before they left she ran up to them, "Hey, wait for me I'm coming too."

Everyone looked back, Sky smiled as her daughter walked over to them. Katrina looked at Sky, "Can I come with you?"

Sky hugged her daughter, "Come on." She said and walked out with both of her children.

**Jet: Well that's the end of this chapter. So that thing I was talking about Veger.**

**Penny: And what is that?**

**Jet: Well do you remember when I was talking about how Jak and Daxter was like the Lion king?**

**Penny: Yes…?**

**Jet: Well, I been thinking and you know what Veger is a lot like Frollo from the Hunchback of Notre Dame**

**Penny (Eye roll): Really?**

**Jet: What, tell me **_**Hellfire**_** is not something you can hear Veger singing?**

**Penny: I don't want to hear him sing anything.**

**Jet: Whatever Penny, you know I'm shocked that no one has made an awesome video on YouTube with Veger singing **_**Hellfire**_**. So tell me what you think about this chapter and I'll see everyone next week with the next chapter.**


	11. Everything's Changing

Chapter 11: Everything's Changing

**Jet (Hitting her head on a wall): Ow… Ow… Ow… Ow…**

**Penny: Jet, are you okay?**

**Jet: Ow… no, ow… I'm not. Ow…**

**Penny: Okay, what's wrong?"**

**Jet: My BFF has turned my world upside down.**

**Penny: How?**

**Jet: There are lost ****levels to the first Jak and Daxter game. I've seen them and I've played and beaten it. It looked a lot like** **Zelda for the first Nintendo- it was a test game I guess.**

**Penny: So… what's the big deal?**

**Jet (Going back to hitting her head): EVERY THING I KNOW IS A LIE! **

**Penny (Patting Jet's back): It's okay, I'll just do the recap okay? So in the last chapter Lilly and Sue go to deal with Aria… I don't think she has a first name. Anyways, but they find that it was a trap. The head mistress finds them and makes Lilly and Sue go to her office and then there was something about sleeping gas and Lilly and Sue find themselves back in a jail cell that will shock them if they try to get out. Then Jak comes because he told Danny that he would help save his mom and then Lilly is taken to out of the cell and tries to get away but then Razer grabbed her and then Jak came and made Razer let her go. Then Razer makes Katrina go with her brother. Then Lilly see the first live Metal-head she has ever seen. But this Metal-head had its skin falling off its body, Jak shoots it and then they get out of there. Now they going to the school. So on with the story.**

Danny was happy to have his mother back, so happy that even Katrina being there couldn't make him unhappy. Sue changed into her elf form so she would have some shoes that way she wouldn't have to sit on anyone's shoulder, at least the snow wasn't that deep and it was really starting to get warmer. In a few more weeks it would be spring.

Jak picked up his little girl and held her close, "I'm so glad you're alright. Did they do anything to hurt you?"

"No, but they tried. I think they were trying to use the Dark Warrior Project on me. But I don't know why."

"It's okay now, don't worry about it. Let's get you kids back to school- I need to have a word with that headmistress of yours anyway." He said as he put her down.

Sue looked up at Jak, "Why? I mean I know she let us get taken away and everything but these guys are nuts."

Katrina glared at her, "HEY! That's my family you're talking about."

Sue looked at her, "Sorry, but it's true. Your family's nuts."

Katrina looked at her mother and brother, "Aren't you two going to say anything?"

"Not really," Danny said, "Sue's right, our dad's crazy and so is most of our family." Danny shook his head, "At least our family on our dad's side of the family. Well maybe not everyone, at least our dad had a nice brother; even with him being a pirate, Uncle Phoenix sounded like a really cool guy."

Jak stopped in his tracks and looked back at Danny blankly, "Danny, what did you say?"

"My Uncle, Captain Phoenix."

"Wait…" Jak said, looking at the young boy, "you mean to tell me that the pirate who gave up his life to help me save the world is the brother of a man that -every chance he gets- tried to kill me?"

"Yep," Danny said with a smile, "not only that, but Phoenix was the _little_ brother."

"Ha," Katrina laughed, everyone looked at her, "well that explains so much. Looks like being a disgrace and the younger brother runs in the family."

"Katrina!" Sky snapped, Katrina lowered a little and looked at her mother, "Don't you dare talk about your brother that way."

Katrina now glared at her mother, "Well that's what dad said." She looked at her little brother, "And I have _yet_ to see Danny prove him wrong." No one said anything after that, not wanting to stir more trouble. The six of them walked in the snow until they reached Lilly and Sue's school.

When they got close to the school Danny looked up at his mother, "Mom," She looked at him, "Where do you plan to go now?"

"Well… where have you been all this time?"

"I've been living in Spargus; Sig's been taking care of me."

"Who?" Sky asked, she looked at Jak hoping for an answer.

"Sig is a friend of mine," Jak answered. "After I found Danny in the wasteland I asked Sig to take care of him and he agreed."

"Mom," Danny said, Sky looked back at him, "I really like Sig, he's really nice to me and I love living out in Spargus. It's really hot there but I like it, I don't want to leave."

"Don't worry, I won't make you." She hugged her son, and then she looked at Jak, "Listen, I really do appreciate you saving me but I have to go back."

Everyone stopped and looked at her, shocked, Danny looked at her unbelieving what she had said, "What are you talking about mom? You can't go back to… to him!"

Sky put her hand on Danny's shoulder, "Danny, listen, I know that it sounds bad, but I have to."

"WHY!"

"Danny, think back to when it was just you and me, do you remember how sick I was?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm still very sick."

Danny shook his head, "But you can't go back to him, he'll put you in a prison cell again."

Sky took Danny into her arms and held him tight, "I know it seems bad, but everything will be alright."

Lilly looked up at Jak, "Daddy, can't you do anything to help her?"

"I don't know." He looked at Sky, "You don't look sick, you look fine."

Sky shook her head, "But I don't feel fine, I'm tired all the time and I feel very light headed right now from all the walking."

"It sounds more like you just need to eat. When was the last time you had a real meal?" Jak asked, concerned.

"Um… I really don't remember." She looked away from him, "Really it seems like years to me. Not that my ex-husband starved me or anything- but really he never gave me much to eat, just… enough."

Jak smiled, "Yeah, you're not sick, you just need a good meal." Jak started walked again and everyone followed, "When I go back to Spargus why don't you come with me?"

"I don't know, I mean, where would I live?"

"You could just live with Sig." Sue piped up.

Sky looked at the little girl, "Oh I could never just-"

"Now hold on," Jak said, smiling at Sue, "I think Sue might just have something. Sig's been taking care of Danny for a while now, I don't really think Sig would mind if you moved in with him."

"HEY!" Katrina yelled, "Don't I get to have a say in where I live?"

Sky looked at her daughter, "We don't really have anywhere else to go." She looked back at Jak, "You're sure that Sig won't mind?"

"He won't, don't worry."

They finally got to the girl school and Danny looked back up at his mom, "So, I guess that I'll see you when I come home for spring break."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Sky hugged her son again and then he headed back to his own school.

Jak looked at Sue and Lilly, "Why don't you two go and meet up with your friends."

"Okay." Sue smiled and ran off but Lilly stayed with Jak.

Jak looked down at her, "Aren't you going with Sue?"

Lilly hugged her father, "No daddy, I want to stay with you."

Jak smiled at his seven year old daughter, "Okay, then let's go. I really do need to talk to your headmistress." Jak led her, Sky and Katrina into the school. Lilly led them to the headmistress' office, as they walked all the people in the halls all looked at Jak with unmistakable fear on their faces. Jak looked at Lilly, "Are your classmates always like this?"

Lilly looked at the girls that were trying to stay as far away from Jak as they could, "It's really gotten better, but really yeah, this is the way most people treat me." Jak sighed, feeling bad, he knew that she would have to deal with something like this just for being his daughter but he didn't think that it would be this bad. They got to the office, "Well, this is it."

Jak looked at her, "Why don't you stay out here with Sky and Katrina?"

"Um… okay…"

Jak smiled and then walked into the room. The headmistress wasn't the only one in the room, there was another man in the there. Both the headmistress and the man looked at Jak, "Prefect timing," the man said, "We were just talking about you and your daughter." Looking at Jak with a look that he knew all too well; hate.

"And why is that?" Jak said, glaring at the man.

"Your daughter is a threat to the safety of this school and its students."

"My daughter is not a problem. If you want to know who is a real danger to the students take a look at the headmistress."

Professor Holiday looked at Jak with a look of confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You let my daughter and one of her friends be taken away and imprisoned. It's your job to keep the girls here safe."

"I agree," the man that clearly didn't like Jak said, looking at the professor, "It is your job to keep the girls here safe, and with that being said- I repeat what I said before we were rudely interrupted. It would be safer for all the girls here if you permanently remove this man's daughter from the school."

"What!" Jak asked, not knowing how to take this.

"I have been getting letters from my daughter the whole year telling me the way that the daughter of this… man has been treating her."

"Mr. Aria, I don't know what you're talking about. I know that both your daughter and Miss. Mar have been having some issues over the year but really it's nothing all that major, least of all not enough for me to expel her from the school."

"It's your job to keep the girls in this school safe. Why would you allow a demon to stay?"

Jak had had enough of hearing this; "What right do you have to talk about my daughter that way? She is not a demon or a danger to this school. You know nothing."

Mr. Aria looked at Jak, "Maybe I shouldn't put the blame on this little girl when it's your fault that-"

"Gentlemen, stop this arguing." Professor Holiday cut this off. "Mr. Aria, I think we're done here, please leave."

Mr. Aria walked out and glared at Jak. As he walked out he found Lilly standing outside the door; he looked at the little girl with nothing more than absolute hatred for the young girl. Lilly stood next to Sky and Mr. Aria left without a word.

Jak looked back the headmistress Holiday, "So are you going to tell me why my daughter has been put into real danger more than once this year?"

"I assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Trust me, your daughter is perfectly safe."

Jak glared at her, "I'm warning you, if I hear one more time that my daughter has gotten into trouble because you're not doing your job then you will have to find a new job. Is that clear?" Jak got up to leave.

"Are you threatening me?"

Jak looked back at her, "It's not a threat, it's a promise."

Jak walked out of the room and found Lilly looking up at him. She could see that he was still a little mad, "Daddy, are you okay?" She asked, reaching for his hand.

Jak smiled at her, "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Lilly smiled, "Okay then," she started to pull Jak down the hall, "Come on daddy, I want you to meet my new friends." Jak let her lead and Sky and Katrina followed them. Lilly didn't pay any mind to the kids that looked at them in fear, she didn't care. Lilly walked into her room, "Hey guys, I'm back." She called.

Her friends came out of their rooms, "Hi Lil." Tiana said then her eyes found Jak, "You're… you're…" the young girl fainted just as the others came out. Jak blinked rapidly in surprise.

"Tiana? Tiana?" Lilly said, shaking her friend.

"Um…" Jak said, looking down at the little girl, "is she okay?"

"I don't know." Lilly poked her friend.

Aurora came over with a glass of water and dumped it on Tiana's head. Tiana sat up right and shook her head, then she looked up at Jak, "Oh, my, god. I can't believe that your really here!"

Jak looked at Lilly who smiled at him, "Well these are my friends. That's Tiana," She said pointing to the girl that was still sitting on the floor, "And that's Aurora and over there is Rose."

Tiana stood up and just looked up at Jak. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, it's just my dad's not going to believe your real; where I'm from everyone thinks you're a myth. No one really thinks it's possible for one person to go through everything you did."

Jak smiled modestly, "You know, I wish some of the things that I've gone though were just stories."

"WHY!" Tiana asked, nothing but excitement in her voice, "You're the coolest person I've ever heard of. If you hadn't saved my ancestor from Gol and Mia then I wouldn't be here. Now that's pretty cool."

"Hm…" Rose said, "You know I never thought about that." She looked up at Jak, "She's right, you saved our ancestors and because of that we are here."

Jak just smiled and then looked at Lilly, "Well nice to know that your roommates aren't like your other classmates." He looked at Sue, "By the way I've noticed that Jean's not here, where is she?"

"She went to a magic lesson." The ottsel grinned, knowing that Jak wasn't going to get it.

"What…?"

"Jean is getting magic lessons from one of the teachers." Sue told him, "Isn't that cool?"

Jak just looked at her blankly, "I don't think I completely get it."

Lilly looked up at him, "Well just wait till she gets here then she can tell you about it."

"Lilly, I should get back to Spargus, I can't just spend all day here."

"Why not?"

Jak just shook his head, "Don't worry, it's almost spring, you'll becoming home soon for break anyways." He kissed the top of her head, "I'll see you then."

She looked up at him sad, "Okay…" Jak smiled at her and then he walked out of the room with Sky and Katrina behind him. After he left Lilly looked at her friends, Tiana had a big smile on her face, "Are you okay?"

"I'm great; I just got to meet the coolest hero ever. How could I not be great?" She said very enthusiastically. Lilly smiled at her friend, she had never seen anyone act this way about her father, mostly people were saying how bad he was- not how cool he was, it was a nice change.

Jak got back home with Sky and Katrina a little later. Jak found Keira waiting for him in one of the sitting rooms with Mutt and Jamie. He walked in and Keira didn't know he was there until he put his arms her and kissed her head. Keira smiled and looked behind her, "Jak, your back."

"I told you I would be back soon." Mutt walked up to him, sat next to him and rubbed his head against his leg, Jak scratched him behind the ears.

Then Jamie got off the sofa and hugged her father, then she saw Katrina, "Hi." She said waving, Katrina just rolled her eyes, Jamie looked at her, "What's with you?" She asked felling like this girl was just being rude.

"Oh, nothing." Katrina said glaring at Jak and his happy family.

Keira got up and walked over to the two new comers, "Hello," she held out her hand to Sky to shake, "I'm Keira."

Sky took Keira's hand and shook it, "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Sky, um… Danny's mother." She looked at Keira, "You know your daughter has a very strong resemblance of you."

Keira just smiled, "Thank you." She looked back at her husband, wondering what the next task was, "Jak, where are they going to live?"

Jak smiled, "I thought that since Danny likes living with Sig then maybe his mother and sister could also live with him."

Keira looked at him, "Um… Jak do you really think that's a good idea?"

Jak just smiled at her, "Don't worry about it, Keira." He walked over to Sky and Katrina, "Come on, I'll show you where Sig lives."

Jak led them out of the room and Jamie followed him as well. She walked next to Katrina, "So… What do you do for fun?" Jamie asked. Katrina didn't answer. Jamie looked at her, "Um… are you even going to talk to me?"

"No." Katrina snapped.

"Why not?"

"How would you feel if you wake up one day and then without any warning your life just changes and you have no say in it and the next thing you know you find that your forced to live the world biggest sand box that is about as hot as the sun?"

Jamie almost laughed, "That's exactly what happened to me."

"Really?" Katrina asked and for the first time she did not sound like a jerk.

"Yeah, and you know it is really hot here, but you'll get use to it."

Katrina put her hand over her eyes to try to keep the glare of the sun out of them, "How long did it take you to get used to it and… wait a minute! How did you have to deal with the same thing I did? You look way to much like him," she pointed to Jak, "to not be his kid, haven't you lived here your whole life?"

Jamie shook her head, "No, I grew up about five hundred years ago in Sandover."

"What were you doing there?"

"It's a long story."

Jak looked at the teens, "Okay, you two can talk later." Jak knocked on the door and loud barking came from the inside of the house then Sig opened the door, "Hi Sig." Jak said smiling, obviously showing 'Do me a favor' face.

Sig looked at the two new people that were standing on the door step with Jak and Jamie, "Hi Jak… Who are they?" He asked.

"This is Danny's mother and sister, I was hoping that seeing as they have nowhere else to go that maybe they could live here with you."

Sig looked at the two, and then Shasta squeezed between Sig and the door frame and sat next to Sky and wagged his tail. Sky patted the dog and he wagged his tail faster, happy for the attention. Sig now smiled, "Well they are Danny's family, I guess that it wouldn't be a problem." Sig stood aside and let Sky and Katrina walk into the house. Then he looked at Jak, "I'm going to guess that you're not going to make either of them go through the arena."

Jak shook his head, "I think that Sky has been through enough, having to deal with Razer, and Katrina is still a bit too young for that. She only about fourteen after all." He put his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "She's the same age as Jaime and I would never put her in there so I'm not going to make Katrina." Jak turned away with Jamie, "I'll see you around, Sig." Jak led Jamie back home and Sig walked into his house to meet the new people who were going to be his new family.

**Jet: (Knocking) Penny, (Knocking) Penny, (Knocking)Penny…**

**Penny: Jet, what are you doing?**

**Jet: Nothing.**

**Penny: I think you hit your head a bit too hard Jet. Good thing you're going on vacation for a bit.**

**Jet: Yeah, but I won't be putting anything up for a bit, sorry people. (Rubbing her head) I got a bit of a bump from hitting my head.**

**Penny: Why don't you go sit down? And we'll see everyone when we post the next chapter.**

**Jet: What's this 'we' crap Penny?**

**Penny: Nothing… **


	12. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 12: The Truth Comes Out

**Penny: Jet, are you okay?**

**Jet (Holding her right side of her chest): Yeah I'm fine.**

**Penny: What happened?**

**Jet: Well when I was on ****vacation I went tubing with one of my cousins and my dad just loves to throw me and my cousins into the lake any way he can. So he made the tube hit a wake and it went flying into the air and flipped and the next thing I knew I was crashing into the lake.**

**Penny: So you got the wind knocked out of you?**

**Jet: No, well yes- but what really made it bad was my cousin fell on me. That happened a few days ago and it still hurts.**

**Penny: Owch, did you go to relax?**

**Jet: For me and my family, nearly killing ourselves in water sports is a big family activity; the bigger the wipe out the better, so don't worry I'll be okay. So anyways- HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I'm back with a new chapter but before we get to that here is what happened in the last chapter. Everyone walked back to the schools; Sue suggested that Sky and Katrina move in with Sig being that Danny already lives with him. Sky is not too big on the idea of just moving in to someone's house without talking to them first, but Jak tells her that Sig wouldn't mind then Danny goes to his own school and Jak goes to talk with Lilly's headmistress.**

**Penny: Uh Oh, what every kid fears. Parent-teacher conference!**

**Jet: Well, Jak isn't there to see how Lilly was doing academically, but instead to yell at Emily about the fact that Lilly keeps being put in danger. But there was someone else in the room…**

**Penny: Hello, this story's version of Lucius Malfoy.**

**Jet: Pretty much. Anyway, after Aria's father leaves, then Jak yells at the headmistress then after that Lilly takes him to meet her new friends and Tiana faints at the sight of him, she's a complete fan. After a bit Jak leaves, and takes Sky and Katrina back to** **Spargus**** and Katrina meets Jamie, they start to talk and then Katrina and Sky meet Sig and he agrees to let them move in. Well that's it, on with the story. **

It was the weekend and a warm day for winter and the snow had all melted away and the grass was trying to come back but the trees were still bare, and the lake that the twelve friends sat by still had chunks of thin ice floating in it. Lilly sat close to Rick who was happy to hold her tight; she didn't know why but for some reason his whole body just felt so warm, it was nice. Sue and Devin were in their elf forms and had climbed into a tree and were just sitting there talking- Sue wanted to know if there were other ottsels out there. Devin told her that there was but mostly they just traveled around the universe in small groups, sometimes meeting up with others but really they just stayed in their own groups. Jean and Danny were sitting together just talking about random things, just talking about what has been going on. Jean was happy that Danny had found his mother that she was safe and living in Spargus with Sig now and she was happy that he would be going back to her when break came. Robert was leaning against a tree trunk with Aurora next to him, they talked about how different their homes were. Aurora told him how she would love to see his home but he kept telling her that his home was the last place someone like her should be. Marauders saw women as nothing more than someone to just do work for the men; cooking, cleaning, taking care of the younger kids and really they really only need the woman so that they could make sure that there would always be Marauders. But Aurora still wanted to know more about him and she felt that she couldn't unless she knew where he came from. He just smiled and shook his head at her. What was really surprising was the fact that Fred and George weren't together, instead Fred was walking with Tiana and George was cracking jokes which made Rose laugh. Tiana and Fred walked up and down the lake side just talking to each other about random things. It was just one of those days where all anyone wanted was to be with that one special person.

However in Spargus it was a bit different; Keira was working in her garden; Jak and Sig were at the arena, two young men had been found out in the wasteland and were now in their first arena match. Sky and Katrina were at their new home, Sig had told them to make themselves at home; he had even offered to let Sky have his room but she said that she didn't mind sleeping on the sofa. Sig's house only had three bedrooms and unlike her mother, Katrina was more than happy to take the room that Sig had offered her. The room didn't have any windows but the teenage girl was alright with that, with no windows the room was a lot cooler than the rest of the house and being that Katrina wasn't used to the heat yet- she really liked it. Jamie and Katrina had become somewhat of friends and like most teenage girls they liked to spend every waking moment together or at least that's how Jamie felt, Katrina was just glad to have someone her own age to hang out with. The two teens sat up in Katrina's room while Sky cleaned the house (it gave her something to do). "So," Jamie said, "What are we going to do?"

Katrina just laid on her bed with her hands behind her head, "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I'm good with anything. My dad's going to Haven after he's done at the arena. Maybe we could go with him. I have a few friends there if you like to meet them."

Katrina shrugged, "I guess we could do that."

Jamie smiled, "Great, I don't know when he'll be done with the arena but once he is we'll get going."

"How come we're not allowed to be in the arena?"

"My dad thinks anyone under the age of eighteen is too young to go in there."

"Why eighteen?"

"Because that's how old he was when he did the arena fights."

A little later Sig walked into the house with Jak behind him, Jak called for his daughter and she and Katrina came down the stairs. "Hey dad," Jamie said, looking up and Jak and putting on her hands behind her back making her look a lot like a little kid, this was something she had found was very effective of on her father, "can Katrina come with us to Haven?" She asked.

Jak looked at the two teens, "If her mom's okay with it I don't care." He looked at Sky, who was sweeping the floor.

"If you're okay with it, I'm okay with it." She said, leaning the broom on the wall.

Jak looked back at the two teens, "Well, let's get going." He said, he led the two teens out of the house.

Sig looked at Sky and then at the house- it was a lot cleaner then he had left it. "You know you didn't have to clean all day." He said, smiling at her.

"I didn't have anything else to do and it really wasn't a big deal." Then Shasta walked in and Sig saw that Sky had not only brushed him but had also put a black bow tie around his neck. Sig started to laugh at the dog who growled at him and then walked over and -on purpose- walked on his owner's feet; it didn't do a thing- considering it's Sig- but the message was there.

Three hours later the air train landed in Haven's port and the doors opened, unlike at the school where it was somewhere between late winter and early spring, in Haven it was spring; the snow and ice was all gone and the breeze was warm, but regardless Jak and Jamie pulled their jackets on and the three of them walked to the Naughty Ottsel. When they walked in they found that, as usual at this time of day, it was almost empty. Jak looked at the counter and found Daxter standing there with Tess, and Kat was behind the counter wiping it with a rag. Jak looked at the booth next to the counter and wasn't shocked to see Kat's blind boyfriend Ken sitting there. Jak walked up to the counter, "Hey Daxter, Tess, what have you too been up to?" He asked.

"Nothing really." Daxter said, then his eyes found Jamie and Katrina standing behind him. He looked back at his friend, "are you going to have a new teenage girl every time you walk in here?" All three of the teenage girls couldn't help but to giggle at just how wrong that sounded.

Tess looked at Kat, "Kat, you don't really need to work until it gets really busy, why don't you go hang out with the other teens?"

"Okay." Kat put down her rag and went to sit next to Ken, and Jamie and Katrina sat on the other side of the booth. As soon as Kat had sat down Ken had put his arm around her. Kat looked up at him and took off his sunglasses and looked into the eyes that couldn't see her.

Katrina and Jamie looked at them; Jamie snapped her fingers to remind them that they were there. Kat looked at them and Ken turned his head in the direction that sound had come from. "Guys, you two can make kissy faces later. We have a new friend to meet." She said, putting her hand on Katrina's shoulder.

Katrina looked at Jamie hand and then picked it off her shoulder, "I can introduce myself, Jamie." She looked at the other two, "I'm Katrina."

"Nice to meet you, where're you from?" Ken asked.

"Kras city, I'm guessing you two are from here, right?"

"Yep," Kat said, "I've lived here my whole life."

"Me too." Ken said.

Katrina looked back at the counter where Jak, Daxter and Tess were laughing about something. She looked back at Jamie, "You are Lilly's sister right?" She asked.

Jamie looked at her, feeling that this was a very odd thing to ask, "Yes…?" She said.

"You're not like her half sister are you?"

"No… why…?" She asked, still feeling a bit odd about being asked this.

"Well just that, I feel bad for you." Katrina said, scratching the table with her index finger.

"What do you mean?"

Katrina looked back at the young blond girl, "Well it's just that in my experience there is only room in a parents heart for just one kid. And I just get the feeling that your dad likes your sister more than he likes you." She said low enough that the only ones who would hear her were at the table.

Jamie looked at her disgusted, "You're wrong." She said, glaring at her.

Kat and Ken could just sit there and listen the two of them. Katrina just smiled at her, "Oh am I? You told me that you grew up in Sandover. A place that hasn't existed for more than five hundred years. You told me that your dad put you there. Why? Because he didn't want you." Jamie just glared at her, "Think about it, your sister is powerful. She's just like him, just like the rest of your family; and what are you, a regular person. Face it, they didn't want you, there's no room for you. Where do you fit in with that family anyways?"

Kat looked at Katrina, "Now hold on, I'm might not be one of Jak's biggest fans and a while ago I would have agreed with you- but I've come to see that Jak is really a nicer guy then people say he is, and I know Jamie's mom, I met her before she even married Jak, and I know that they wouldn't have given up Jamie unless they had to."

Ken smiled, "You know, it's good to hear you say that." Kat blushed and turned her hand away forgetting that he wouldn't see her blush anyway.

Katrina just shook her head, "Look, I know it sounds bad, but believe me it's true. Parents only have room in their hearts for the kid that makes them happiest. That's how it's always been with my family."

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"My mother always loved my brother more than she ever loved me, it was that way ever since the day he was born. So I ran away from home and then when I came back to my dad he was happy to have me back. Now, I do everything I can to make him happy and he loves me. It's true for you too. Have you ever done anything to make your dad show that he loves you as much as you _gifted_ sister?"

Jamie just looked at the table, she wanted to tell Katrina that he did love her as much as he loved Lilly but really she hadn't spent enough time with her sister and father to see if he did treat them the same. Ken looked blankly in Katrina's direction, "You're wrong, a parent can love more than one child," Jamie looked up, "I had a younger brother and my parents love both of us the same."

Katrina just looked at the blind teen, "Keep telling yourself that, but I'd bet that they abandoned you after you lost your eyes. You became useless to them and they left you. I'm right, aren't I?"

Ken just smiled and shook his head, "Sorry, but your wrong. My parents died before I lost my sight."

Katrina just looked at him, "How did you lose your sight?" She asked.

Jamie looked at her a little shocked, "That's a bit rude."

"What do you mean?" Katrina asked, "Do you know how he lost it?"

"No, I don't, he hasn't told me but really it's none of my business."

Ken held up a hand to stop Jamie and Katrina, "Jamie, it's okay. I don't mind telling." He took a deep breath and locked his fingers with Kat's who looked up at him sadly she was the only one that knew the whole story. "When I was younger my brother and I were being picked on by thugs and they took my little brother and put him into a barrel of Dark Eco. I got him out but when I reached into the barrel to pull him out some Dark Eco splashed into my eyes… and my brother was dead."

"So it was your brother's fault you lost your sight." Katrina said, smirking.

Kan slammed his hand on the table, "WEREN'T YOU LISTENING? MY BROTHER HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH ME BEING BLIND!" Kat saw tears come into Ken's eyes. "IF ANYTHING IT WAS MY FAUIT HE DIED! JUST BECAUSE YOUR FAMILY'S MESSED UP THAT DOESEN'T MEAN EVERY ELSE'S IS!" He got out of the booth and started to walk away, not bothering to grab his walking stick. Kat got up and followed him.

"Ken!" She called, he stopped. She put her hand on his back, "It's okay." She said.

Jak looked at them, "What's going on?" He asked. But neither Kat nor Ken answered him, they just walked away. He looked over at Jamie and Katrina, he wanted to go over and see what they were talking about but he thought that he shouldn't, if it was anything too big Jamie would tell him… right?

Jamie looked at Katrina, "That wasn't nice." She said.

Katrina laughed, "What are you? Like five? Grow up." Jamie just glared at her. Katrina just kept smiling, "You have to see that I am right, think about it: you're older, right? And yet you're little, powerful sister is the heir to the throne. You're a princess too, so why wouldn't the right to throne be yours?"

Jamie just sat there, could she be right? Really Jamie didn't want the throne, what did she know about running a city? Lilly had been a princess her whole life but Jak had told her that he and Keira had also grown up in Sandover and neither of them had been brought up in a royal way but they were the King and Queen. Jak hadn't even given her a chance. Maybe he did love Lilly more then he loved her, after all she was everything that Jak's daughter should be; brave, powerful and confident. Jamie wasn't any of these things; she was always scared, she had no powers and she was so nervous about everything around her. But everything was new to her and she might be nervous- but she was also curious about it all. But still, maybe they didn't really want her… she didn't know what had really happened all those years ago, for all she knew what Jak told her was a lie. She looked at him, he was talking with Daxter- Tess had left… did he really love her at all? Jamie shook that from her head, of course her father loved her and what reason did he have to lie to her and why would Katrina know better than her anyway? She looked at Katrina and decided to change the subject, "You know, what you said to Ken was a bit out of line, you should go tell him you didn't mean it."

Katrina, figuring that she had done enough damage for one day, sighed, "You might be right about that, maybe I shouldn't have said that- even if it is true."

Jamie glared at her, "It's not true," she pointed in the direction that Kat and Ken had gone, "now go tell them you're sorry."

"Wow." Katrina said, getting up, then she gave a bit of a bow, "Alright, your _highness_."

Jamie watched her walk away. She also got up and stood next to Jak, who put an arm around her, "You okay?" He asked. Jamie just smiled and nodded.

Ken and Kat had walked up to the roof of the Naught Ottsel. Ken had Kat in his arms, just having her there made him feel better. Katrina walked up the stairs and opened the door, Ken heard the door open and he turned his head in that direction, Kat also looked and she saw Katrina, "What do you want?" She snapped.

Katrina rolled her eyes, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said and that I didn't mean it."

Kat just glared at her, "You know, I don't really believe that you're sorry."

Katrina crossed her arms, "Your right, I'm not really sorry, I said what I believe is right and I stand by that. You can believe whatever you want but _I_ know the truth."

Ken shook his head and smiled, Kat looked at him unbelieving, "And what's making you so happy?"

"Just that: if she really believes that she's right then I really feel sorry for her."

Katrina pointed her nose into the air, "Why do you feel sorry for me? I'm not the one who's handicapped."

"But you are; I might not be able to see but at least I know what family is."

Katrina looked at him, "I know what family is!"

"I don't think you do. You think that being a family is like a contest, you feel that you have to fight for your parents to even look at you."

"So what?" She asked, turning away, '_maybe he had got it easy with his family' _she thought, '_but his parents are dead and so his brother, and he clearly has someone who loves him. What does he know?_' She looked at Kat who was holding onto Ken, that was the only thing keeping her from jumping at Katrina. "And what about you? What's it like with your family?"

Kat was a little taken back by this question, "Well…" She started, "My dad died when I was little and my mother abandoned me shortly after."

"That's it? Your mother abandoned you? Must have been a pretty bad mom."

"She was." Kat let go of Ken and folded her arms, "My parents really only loved each other, they never seemed to have much time for me. My uncle was the one who took care of me." Kat took a deep breath, "That is until he died."

Katrina looked at her, feeling a bit sorry, she had felt abandoned by her mother after Danny was born so she did have some idea how she felt, "What happened to your uncle?"

"Well… my uncle and Jak didn't really like each other and my uncle didn't take losing well. He and Jak were in the class one race together, and after Jak beat him, my uncle… really he beat everyone-"

Katrina rolled her eyes, "He does that."

Kat smiled, "He beat someone you know in a race?" Katrina just nodded, Kat just continued, "Well anyways, after the race my uncle tried to run Jak over but he jumped out of the way and my uncle dove into several barrels of eco and it killed him." She looked out at the port, "After that, I was on my own until about a year ago when Daxter gave me a job."

"So my family wasn't the only one that Jak has wrecked from his racing." Katrina said, walking over to stand next to Ken and Kat.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked.

"My father was the combat racing champion until Jak showed up, after he stole my father's title everything changed. My father was always out and my mother didn't have time for me, I was ignored- so I ran away." She smiled, "And now I'm the center of my father's world." Jamie came up and was glad to see that Katrina wasn't trying to make any more trouble, at least not as far as see could tell. She walked over to them and Katrina looked at her, "So what do you guys do for fun around here?" She asked.

Jamie folded her arms, "Well I don't leave the bar, not without my dad anyway."

Katrina laughed, "You are such a daddy's girl."

The other three teens laughed, "You're one to talk." Ken said, still laughing, Katrina glared at him. "You've been talking about nothing else but your father for a while now. Who is he anyway?"

Katrina smiled, a nice smile which was different from the smirk she had kept all day, "My father is Razer."

"I've heard of him." Ken said, "I got to watch him race against Jak on the T.V. before I lost my sight. He wasn't too bad. Kat what about you, did you watch?"

"No," Kat looked at her feet, "I didn't watch any types of racing after my uncle died."

Katrina rolled her eyes, "Okay, you guys really need to learn how to have a little fun, all of you." She pointed it Kat, "Your uncle is all you talk about," she pointed to Jamie, "you're a daddy's girl."

"And what about me?" Ken asked, really finding it funny that Katrina had pretty much insulted his girl-friend and his only real friend.

"Well your blind, you're useless anyways." Ken cracked a smile which made all three of the girls confused but Katrina was very taken back by this, "What are you smirking at?"

Ken walked up to her, "You think I'm useless? You really think that just because I'm blind that I can't do anything?"

"Well… yes. Think about it: you can't see, anyone could easily beat you in a fight, you can't do anything on your own."

Ken laughed, "Why don't we put that to the test? Try to hit me."

"**What**!" All three girls asked, not sure if they heard him right. Katrina looked at him like he was crazy, "Look," she said, "I know that I'm not the nicest person but I can't just hit a blind guy, that's just… wrong in more ways than one." She shook her head, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry, you won't."

Katrina just looked into his gray eyes, "Alright, if you insist. But I don't want to hear anything when you're hurt." She tried to punch him in the nose but right before her fist made contact with his face Ken grabbed her wrist and held it inches from his face, the girls were shocked. Ken let go of Katrina, "How did you do that?" She asked. Ken didn't say anything, "Aright, let's see if you can do that again." She threw another punch to his face but rather then blocking her attack he dogged it. Her fist went right past his ear, he could easily hear it, and smirked to himself just imaging the stunned looks on everyone's faces.

Kat looked at her boy-friend in disbelief, "Kevin? How are you doing that?" She asked.

Ken just looked in the direction of her voice, "I can't see but my hearing is just fine. Just from the smallest sound I can imagine what the world around me looks like."

"But how did you know when Katrina was about to hit you? She didn't make any sound." Jamie said.

"That's easy, she did make a little I could hear the wind moving around her hand." He smiled, "I lived on Haven's streets and for a good part of that time I was blind remember? I wouldn't have lived if I hadn't learned how to fight."

Kat and Jamie just looked at him, Kat feeling a bit stupid for not putting that together being that she had grown up on the streets too, so she knew how bad it was. Jamie was shocked because back in Sandover everyone had a home and people were always nice enough to take a complete stranger into their homes- it was just another thing that had changed in the five hundred years that had passed since the small village existed. Katrina just smiled, "Well maybe a blind kid could live on the streets here, but trust me you would never had lived a day on the Kras city streets, believe me I lived on them." Jamie just sat down, feeling a bit like an outcast from her friends, being that she had always had a home and someone who took care of her where as her friends had had no one for a good part of their lives but no one ever looked at Jamie. Katrina smiled at Ken, "Why don't we see how good you really are. I've been holding back because I really didn't want to hurt you but now I want to see how good you really are. So what do you say, want to have a real fight?"

Ken just smiled, "Bring it on." Kat's mouth fell open, she didn't want Ken to fight.

Katrina threw the first punch but Ken dogged it, she tried to hit him in the gut but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She spun around and tried to kick him, he grabbed her foot and pulled it. she fell onto the ground, he let go of her leg and waited for her to get up, '_There is no way he this good._' she thought, "Still…" She whispered, she reached into one of her pant pockets and pulled out a knife, she wasn't going to use it to try to kill him but try to distract him so she could get a punch in.

She got up and Jamie and Kat saw the knife, "Ken watch out!" Jamie yelled.

But Ken didn't need the warning, he knew about the knife before Jamie and Kat saw it, Katrina tried to attack him with it. Ken grabbed her wrist just before the knife made contact with his eye but before Katrina could throw her other arm at him, he twisted the arm with the knife behind her and squeezed it as hard as he could, she dropped the knife, "You lose." He said and he let her go.

Katrina looked at him, "How did you do that? I don't lose, ever."

"I already explained that. Not to mention, people have tried to trick me like that before, it's not really that easy, now…" He said clapping his hand together and pretending to look around, "Where did I leave my sunglasses? My eyes are starting to hurt."

Kat was stunned, "you… you left them down stairs." She said.

"Thank you, and where is my stick?"

Kat shook her head to get back into her right mind and walked over to him. She took his arm, "You left that down stairs as well." She led him downstairs to get his belongings, Jamie and Katrina following them.

The four teens walked back into the bar and sat back down in the same booth they had left just a bit earlier, Jak looked over at the teens, who seemed to get along now, and smiled. Daxter looked over at them as well, "You know," The ottsel said, "I miss being a teenager."

Jak looked at him, "I really don't remember being a teenager, I feel like I skipped that part of my life."

Daxter looked at his friend, "Oh no, you are not allowed to have a mid-life crisis." He snapped.

"Well, let's looked at my life shall we; at the age of fifteen it somehow became my responsibility to stop Gol and Mia's robot and save the world, then I spend two years of my life being tortured by the Baron and Errol-" Kat slouched a little in her seat at the mention of her uncle in those terms, Jamie saw how Kat was acting and started to listen to what her dad was talking about while Katrina was explaining that she wasn't really going stab Ken "-Until you finally decided to get me out."

"HEY!" Daxter yelled at him, "It's not like I wasn't trying to get you out."

Jak glared at him, "You got drunk and forgot about me for a long while." He said, in his low and dangerous tone.

"Well I got you eventually," the rodent looked at his feet, "And I'm not proud of that…"

Jak ruffled Daxter's fur a little to annoy him, "I know that, if you were then I'd really have a problem."

"Why don't you just go back to talking about how bad your teen life was, okay?" Daxter grumbled, trying to fix his fur.

"Okay; well after prison, then I had to not only have to take orders from Torn-"

"That would be a good reason for anyone to complain."

Jak continued as if Daxter had not said anything, "I had to get the precursor stone, deal with the Baron and Krew, keep Errol as far away from Keira as possible and kill the Metal-head leader all the while keeping my dark side from destroying me from the inside out." Jak didn't know that Jamie had heard everything or that her mouth was hanging slightly open, shocked by everything her father had said; when he had told her about how he had killed the Metal-head leader he hadn't told her that he went through all that.

Daxter just looked at him, "And that was all just one adventure- want to talk about what happened the year after that?"

Jak rolled his eyes, he may as well and really it made him feel a little better to just talk about it. "Why not? I get kicked out of the city for some stupid reason, and nearly die out in the wasteland."

"It wasn't just you out there buddy." Daxter added.

Jak still pretended that Daxter hadn't interrupted, "Then my dad puts me into the arena just to see if I can fight and let's not forget that I didn't even know he was my father until he died because Pecker told him not to say anything about it. Then Errol comes back from the dead and then I get back to the city and _again the fate of the world is completely on my shoulders_. And after that, just a few months later, another guy I killed poisons us and everyone is counting on me to win because 'I'm the best racer in the world.'" Jak was really annoyed by this title like he was with every title that was his, "then after that whole mess, the world's eco energy are low- who goes to fix it? Me!" Jak shook his head and took a drink, "Next thing I know, I'm an adult, married and a father, but let's not forget that Haven decided to dictate my life and made me give up my first daughter."

Daxter looked at him, "you know, I was there for most of that, and so was Keira and Samos, you didn't go though it alone. Besides, it wasn't really all that bad, was it?"

Jak thought. "Well, I did find out who I really am from all that and I did get to see the world, that was something I always wanted to do." Jak smiled, "and I do have some really great stories that I can tell Lilly, and I did get Jamie back."

"And you're a king." Daxter said.

Jak smiled, "I thought we were trying to point out the good things that happened?" Jamie stopped listening and looked back at her friends; he hadn't told her everything he had gone through but he had told her little sister everything. All he had told her was how he killed the Metal-head leader but nothing else. Why didn't he tell her? She was older, she could take it and she wanted to know but he just didn't tell her, why?

**Jet: Well, that's the end of the chapter.**

**Penny: Why did you make Jak ramble?**

**Jet: I felt the chapter was too short, so I just made Jak and Daxter talk about the games because let's face it- people although Naughty Dog gave us four great PS2 games and **_**Ready at Dawn**_** gave us**_** Daxter**_** which was just as good as games 1-X… High impact games did give us TLF but really the only good thing that came out of it was Phoenix…**

**Penny: Is there a point to this?**

**Jet: Well, what I'm getting at is although the games are fun for us to play I don't think that Jak had too much fun living though all that. So readers, tell me what you think about this chapter I can't wait to hear from all of you. **


	13. Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter 13: Daddy's Little Girl

**Jet: well sorry to say that I forgot to do the recap this time… sorry :]**

**Penny: Fail Jet, just fail. Well reader here's the next chapter anyway and Jet will have a recap next week.**

A man walked down the streets of Kras city. He was tallish, his dark brown hair dangled in front of his pale green eyes. He was very thin to the point that it was unhealthy but was do the fact that he hadn't eaten anything for days. It was late and he was tired, his arms fell limp against his sides as he forced one foot in front of the other. He had been in hiding for the last seven years, but after all that time he thought now was the time to come out of the shadows and start to work towards the revenge that he and his late wife deserved. Revenge that was for taking his wife from him, revenge for forcing them to leave their infant daughter with a close friend of theirs. He just hoped that his friend hadn't let them down and that his daughter was safe.

He came to a mansion, the poor man felt ready to collapse onto his knees as he reached out a hand to knock on the door. He wasn't standing there long before the door opened and Rayn was looking at him, shocked. The man smiled weakly at her, "Hi Rayn," He said, his voice sounded like he hadn't really used it much lately, "remember me?" he asked, before his legs gave way and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

At the schools, break was coming fast; the girls sat in their history class the two days before they would return to their homes. Most of the girls were studying for the test that they were to take the next day, however Lilly and Sue were confident enough that they didn't need to study. The test was going to be on the end of the Metal-head War and being that the war was ended by their fathers and they had been told the stories of how their father's had done it, they knew the info better than the rest of the class. In fact, Lilly had corrected Professor Knight several times when they were learning about it. Professor Knight would take it well when this happened mostly because who would argue about the end of the war with the daughter of the man who did end the war?

"Well, at least we get to go home the day after tomorrow." Lilly said to Sue.

"I know, I miss my mommy and daddy."

"Me too, and I miss my sister."

"How has she been anyways? I mean, time travel can't be easy, she had to have some problems adjusting to everything."

"I think she's been fine, she has friends to help her, after all."

"Yeah, but keep in mind who her friends are. Ken's really good, and Kat's attitude has improved a lot, but now Katrina has been added into that… I'll bet she's been making trouble."

"I'm sure your right but-" Lilly felt a crumbled piece of paper hit the back of her head; she looked behind her to see Aurora glaring at her. "What?" She asked.

"Just because you two don't have to study that doesn't mean the rest of us don't have to."

Lilly held up her hands, getting what Aurora was saying: not everyone had a hero that stopped a five hundred year war in their families. Sue also got the message and the two of them stopped talking and reached into their bags. Sue pulled out her history book and flipped to the chapter that was what the test was going to be on, just because her dad had told her the story that didn't mean that she couldn't do without a refresher like everyone else. Lilly, on the other hand, pulled out her eco science book; they were going to have a test in that class tomorrow as well.

When the bell rang the girls packed up their things and walked out, Sue jumped onto Lilly's shoulder and sat there as the other's walked. Really Lilly didn't mind; after all, Sue really didn't like being in her elf form and she didn't want to get stepped on so she just stayed on Lilly's shoulder. However having a tail has some down sides, which Sue found out when Aria suddenly grabbed her tail and pulled her off of Lilly's shoulder. Sue gave a small scream and Lilly and the other looked around to see Aria holding Sue by the tail, Rose crossed her arms, "Aria, can't we walk down the hall just once without you trying to pick a fight?"

Aria started to swing Sue by the tail, "I'm not doing anything." She said.

"I think this counts as animal abuse!" Sue whined.

Aria looked at Lilly, "You know, having a pet in school is against the rules."

"Sue's not a pet." Lilly said, "Now let her go."

Aria walked over to the window and opened it, "Hey rat, I think you need some fresh air." Aria held Sue out the window.

Sue looked down at the ground that was two floors down, "AHHHHHHHHH!" Sue screamed waving her arms, "Somebody help me!" She covered her eyes.

"Aria! That's too far!" Tiana said, "Let her go!"

Aria smiled, "Okay." She let Sue go and the ottsel started to fall.

"**SUE!**" Everyone cried and ran to the window. Jean snapped her fingers and Sue stopped when she was only a foot off the ground. Sue began to float back up to her friends. The small ottsel landed on the window; she sat there frozen and trembling. The six girls looked at Aria, "What is your problem?" Lilly asked, "You just tried to kill Sue, yet you keep saying how I'm the one who was going to kill someone!"

"I don't know why you're getting so upset, she's fine. Anyway, she's just a rat and I don't know about you but I was taught that if I see a rat I kill it."

"THAT'S IT!" Lilly yelled; the few people that were in the hall ran out of it and warned everyone not to go that way unless they wanted to deal with Lilly. Lilly jumped at Aria and tackled her, pining her to the ground, "It's one thing to mess with me but when you mess with my friends then I have a problem!" She said, holding the collar of Aria's shirt so she was couldn't get away.

Aria was terrified, "I d-didn't do anything w-wrong." She said, shaking.

Lilly went dark, "YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL ONE OF MY FRIENDS! AND YOU THINK THAT ISN'T WRONG?" Sparks of Dark eco strayed from Lilly and hit the floor uncomfortably close to Aria.

Aurora and Tiana quickly grabbed the dark she-elf and pulled her off of Aria who fell flat onto her back. She was shaking a bit, she propped herself up onto her elbows and pointed at Lilly, "Y-you really are a m-monster. You just t-tried to k-k-kill me."

The six girls glared at her, Aurora and Tiana had let go of Lilly even though she was still in her dark form and Sue jumped right back onto her shoulder. She glared at Aria from Lilly's shoulder, "You threw me out a window! You really think that wouldn't get any of us mad!" The ottsel yelled as her dark friend started to regain control over herself and her skin tuned back to its normal color, "Not only that," Sue continued, "But you've been bothering Lilly **all** year!"

Lilly walked right up to Aria and looked down at her. She took a deep breath so she wouldn't shout, "You should just count yourself lucky that Jean knows some magic." Lilly looked back at her friends, "Come on guys, we're going to be late for our next class if we don't get moving."

The girls started to head down the hall, all but Jean who hung back, she walked up to Aria who was now picking herself up off the floor. Aria looked at her, "What do you want? Go catch up to your freaky friend."

"I will, I just wanted to make one thing clear first." Aria looked at her in interest, "Levitation isn't the only thing I can do with my magic. Leave my friends alone or Lilly will be the least of your worries." Jean turned and began to catch up to her friends, leaving Aria standing there until Professor Knight called her into her class room. Really what Jean had said was more of an empty threat, really she didn't think she could do anything that would make Lilly's dark side seem not that bad but she was hoping that it would get Aria to leave everyone alone.

Their writing class wasn't really anything, the teacher decided that rather than having them do a test tomorrow like all the other teachers were, they were taking their writing test today. The test wasn't to see if they could find information or just pull something clever out of thin air like some writing test, it was just to see if they could spell and if their writing was readable. All they had to do was write a one-page paper on someone they looked up to and why that person was imported to them. For Lilly, it was easy, she wrote about her father. She wasn't all that great at spelling but her penmanship more than made up for that, she got to the bottom of the back side of the page and found that she was out of room so she just summed up the last of what she wanted to say, really she would have liked to keep going but she only had one page.

When the bell rang, every put down their pencils down, handed in their paper, and left. As the girls walked to their next class they talked about the paper they wrote, "Well I thought that was easy." Lilly said, "I just wrote about my dad."

"I think that's pretty much what everyone did." Rose said, "I know I did."

"I did too." Sue said, from Lilly's shoulder.

Tiana looked at Jean, "Did you do your paper on your dad too?" She asked.

"No."

"Well then who?"

"My godmother, Rayn."

"Oh yeah… sorry, I forgot you were raised by your godmother."

"Oh, it's nothing. I don't really talk about it so I wouldn't expect you to really know."

"Why do you live with her?" Aurora asked, "Did something happen to your parents?"

"Yeah, they died when I was just a baby. I don't remember them at all."

"What happened to them?"

"I don't really know. Rayn told me that she found me on her doorstep one night, and then she heard a huge car… 'accident' and my parents were dead."

Aurora, Tiana and Rose all looked at each other and then back at Jean, "Sorry." Aurora said.

Jean smiled, "It's okay." She said as they all walked into the last class of the day; they got in, opened their books and began to review for the test that they would be taking the next day. After the end of the class Jean stayed back for a magic lesson, the rest of them went back to their room and talked until Jean came back and then the six girls sat down and studied together for the two tests that they had to take the next day.

The next day the kids took their history test, Lilly noticed that Aria just sat in the back of the class and she didn't say a word. Lilly breezed through the test, really it was one of the easiest things Lilly had ever done. For the rest of the class this was just something that they just learned, but to Lilly it was a story that she had known her whole life and she knew in better detail than any of her classmates; so she was done with the test before everyone. After the bell rang the kids all got up and left, Sue just stayed in her elf form as Aria walked past. But Aria didn't say anything for once; she just glared at them and kept walking past them. Really no one really cared, in fact, they liked it. Their writing class was used to cram some last minute studying for their next class, the bell rang and the girls went to their last class. They got through the last test and then left the class. They went back their room and changed into clothes that were casual and went to meet up with the boys. The twelve kids relaxed in the warm weather, just glad that they were now on break and tomorrow they would be heading back to their families. However, one member of the group didn't seem nearly as happy as the others. Robert sat away from everyone with his back to a tree and his knees pulled up to his chest. It was a while before anyone took notice that he seemed a bit down; Lilly walked over to him, "Are you okay?" She asked, sitting down next to him as the others came over.

Robert looked at everyone and then looked away, "No, I'm not."

"Well what's wrong?" Devin asked.

Robert looked back at them, "You all get to look forward to break, but I can't. My father thinks that I'm weak and a failed just because I told him that I really can't kill." He looked at Lilly, "When I came home for winter break and told him that I wouldn't kill you- he hit me in the chest and then locked me in my room. I don't want to go back to that."

Aurora looked at him in horror, "He did what?"

Robert looked at her, "He hit me and locked me up, I told you that you didn't want to know anything about my home life- it sucks." Aurora looked at him and then she hugged him. The Marauder prince went red, "A… Aurora…?"

"You can't go back there, not if your father is going to treat you like that."

Robert wrapped his arms around her, "I have to, I have nowhere else to go."

Aurora pulled away from him and looked at him, "Yes you do, you can come home with me. I'll tell my dad what's going on and you can stay there."

Robert smiled, "Thanks, but I would never be able to run from my dad forever. It would just be better if I deal with him now than try to hide from him." Aurora looked at him and hugged him again. Robert laughed a little as he hugged her back, "Aurora, it's not like he's going to kill me. He might beat me up but he won't kill me, I just have to take it. Don't worry." The two clearly had forgotten that the others were there, so they left them alone.

The next day Lilly woke to find that once again Rose, Tiana and Aurora had left before she even woke up; so her, Jean and Sue all headed downstairs, out the door and onto a bus that took them into town. They got off the bus and found Rick, Danny, Devin and Robert; the girls walked up to them, "What are you still doing here?" Sue asked from Lilly's shoulder.

"Well um… I…" Robert looked at his feet.

Lilly looked at him, feeling bad, "Hey, if you really don't want to go home, I could talk to my dad, maybe you could stay in Spargus."

Robert looked at her and smiled, "Thanks Lil, but that would never work. No offence, but I think I would be safer with my dad beating me then in a city that hates me for being a Marauder."

Lilly scratched the back of her head, "Yeah… you might be right about that, but if you were with me I don't think anyone would hurt you."

"Again thanks, but no thanks. I'll go home eventually, don't worry about me. I'll see you guys after break."

"Well, okay…" Lilly said, turning away from him. The gang said bye to him and went to the warp gate that would take them to Spargus.

Lilly jumped out of the ring and ran out of the room to the nearest Spargus window and opened it, letting the warmth of the desert wash over her. Rick tapped her on the shoulder and the six of them went to find their families; they found them in one of the sitting rooms. The adults were glad to see their kids again and Jamie was happy to see her little sibling, but the same could not be said for Katrina; she just looked from the corner of her eye as her little brother ran to their mother and hugged her.

Sue jumped into Daxter arms which caused him to fall onto his back. Daxter held her close, after all this was the first time he had seen his daughter since winter break and he had really missed her. The small ottsel held her dad tight as he got up. She looked up at him in complete little girl fashion, "I really missed you daddy." She said.

Daxter kissed her forehead, "I missed you too." Tess came over and Sue hugged her as well.

Lilly walked over to her family and hugged her father who gladly hugged her back. Then Lilly turned to her mother and hugged her as well, Jamie just ruffled her little sister's hair.

Jean walked over to Rayn and hugged her. Rayn looked down at the young girl, "Hello Jean. Listen, we need to go home. There's someone there who you need to meet."

"Who is it?"

Rayn smiled, "It's a surprise." Rayn began to walk away.

"Um… okay." Jean followed Rayn and turned to her friends, "Bye." She said and her and Rayn left.

Lilly looked up at Jak, "What's going on?" She asked, "Who's at Jean's house?"

Jak just smiled, "I don't know." He said, clearly lying.

"Yes you do. Now tell me."

Jak started to walk away with a big grin on his face, "But, I don't know."

Lilly followed him, "I know you know." Jak just smiled at her, Lilly grinned, looked away from him, and crossed her arms, "Fine, don't tell me," Jak just looked at her, "I'll just use the memory charm to see." Unknown to Jak or Lilly, Jamie was following them. The teen peeked around the corner and looked at them.

"No you can't." Jak said, looking down at his youngest daughter.

"Yes I can." Lilly said.

Jak started to tickle her, "Don't make me take it away from you." He said, laughing a bit himself.

"I dare you to try!" She laughed as she tried to push her father's hands away.

Jamie looked at them, feeling a bit sad. Katrina came up behind her and looked at the happy father and daughter, "I'll bet he doesn't treat you like that."

Jamie glared at her, "Shut up Katrina." She said as she walked away, Katrina just smirked.

Jean looked up at her godmother after they walked through the front door of their home, "So who's here?" She asked. Rayn just smiled at her. The two of them walked into one of the main rooms and there was a man just looking out the window. The man looked at Jean and tears filled his eyes. He looked at her as if he was looking at a ghost. Jean looked at the man, confused, "Um… hello, I'm Jean." She said walking up to him. "Are you okay, sir?" She asked.

"I'm fine," The man said, "You don't have a clue who I am, do you?" He asked.

"Um no, sorry. Are you a friend of Rayn's or something?"

"Yes, I'm an old friend." He put a hand on Jean's head, "I can't believe how much you've grow up."

"Do I know you?"

"Not really, I haven't seen you since you were a baby. But that's okay, because I'm here now."

Jean, feeling a little creeped out, backed away from the man, "Uh… who are you?"

The man looked at her and then laughed, "Right, I forgot to tell you who I am…"

Rayn walked over to Jean, "Jean, this man… is your father, Edward."

Jean was shocked, she looked from Rayn to Edward and then at Rayn, "But… you told me that my parents died in a 'car accident'." She did the little air quotes with her fingers.

"I thought they did." Rayn said, "Your father just showed up on my door step the other day, I was shocked to see him."

Jean looked back at her father, "If your lived then does that mean that my mother did too?"

Edward looked at the floor, "No… she did died in that… 'accident' as you call it."

"But then how did you survive and where have you been? What really happened?" Jean asked.

Rayn looked at Edward as well, "Yeah, I want to know that too."

Edward took a deep breath and looked at his daughter, "Your mother and I had to leave you with Rayn because I got up into some trouble with one of the crime lords in this horrible city. Your mother and I knew that we were going to have to hide and we didn't want that life for you so we left you with Rayn, so you could have a good life. But as we drove away we found that there was a bomb in the car," Edwards eyes filled with tears, shaking his head, "I jumped out of the car thinking that your mother did the same, but… I didn't know that she was stuck… she didn't get out." He covered his eyes as he started to cry, "It was my fault I left her there and jumped out like a coward. That's one of the reasons I kept away from you Jean; I was so ashamed that I felt that I wouldn't be able to even look at you- knowing I let that happen."

Jean grabbed her father's hand to get his attention, Edward looked down at her with tears in his eyes, "If you hadn't jumped out then you would be dead too," Jean hugged him, "and then I wouldn't have ever had met you." Edward wrapped his arms around his daughter. Jean looked up at him, "But really dad, where have you been all this time?"

"I been here and there, I never stayed in one place for too long."

Jean looked up at him, scared, "You're not going to go anywhere are you?"

"Jean," Rayn said before Edward could say anything, "Why don't you call your friends and tell them what's going on, before Lilly had a chance to look it up on her memory charm."

"Okay…" Jean said, she looked back up at her father and smiled before walking out.

After she left Rayn glared at Edward. "What?" He asked.

"I want to make one thing very clear." Rayn said in a tone that proved she was agitated, "You might be Jean's father but she is more my daughter then yours and I swear if you ever leave her like you did Abby, there will be nowhere you'll be able to hide."

Edward glared back at her, "I didn't leave Abby, I didn't know that she was stuck. I thought she jumped out. What was I supposed to do, Rayn?"

"You were supposed to protect your wife rather than saving your own skin."

"So you're saying that I should have died."

"Yes, if you weren't such a coward then Abby would still be here. I'll bet that she really had to convince you to leave Jean with me, didn't she?" It seemed that Rayn wasn't ever really fond of Edward ever.

"Yeah well, sorry if a crime lord isn't my first choice for someone I want my daughter to be with. Especially if that crime lord is friends with people like that dark monster from Haven city."

Rayn crossed her arms, "Okay first of all; he's not a monster, he's a man and he doesn't live in Haven, he's the king of Spargus. Second; Jak's youngest daughter is one of your daughter's best friends." Edwards's mouth hung open, shocked that Rayn had let his daughter be friends with a demon child. "You know, if Abby had lived she most likely wouldn't have runaway like you did. She would have come to me knowing that I would have protected both her and Jean. But no, her coward of a husband let her die." Rayn looked away from him, "You know, I don't know why she chose you, she could have done much better."

"So what if I didn't come from a rich crime family like you and her did? So what if my parents were good people? That's what she liked about me. She didn't want to be with a rich crime lord, she wanted a normal life with a normal person."

"And look where that got her!" Rayn yelled, she started to walk away, "Like I said, if you do anything to hurt Jean there will be nowhere you can hide from me." She stopped and put her hand on the door frame, "It's bad enough when a father walks out on his daughter once, but it's worse when it happens more than once, keep that in mind." And then she left to find Jean.

**Jet: Oh boy, Rayn doesn't like Edward very much does she?**

**Penny: Doesn't look that way. What was with that last line?**

**Jet: Oh come on, you don't think that Krew walked out on Rayn more than once when she was a little girl?**

**Penny: Really I think that fat ass more ****floated out of her life.**

**Jet: Whatever, the point is Rayn is protective of Jean even when it comes to the girl's father.**

**Penny: And Katrina is still trying to get Jamie to believe that Jak loves Lilly more then he loves her, that's awful.**

**Jet: Well, readers tell me what you think about this chapter and here is something: what do you all think about me doing a write out of **_**The Lost Frontier**_**, except- you know- making the story better and more like a **_**Jak and Daxter**_** game should be rather then the piece of sh-… **_**crap**_** that we all got from **_**High Impact Games**_**? I will not be doing that for a long time but I was playing that game not too long ago and I started to write out some things that I could do to change the game for the better; I only played for about five minutes but I filled a page- so yeah. Anyway, I'll see everyone when the next chapter is up.**


	14. Not Who You Think

Chapter 14: Not Who You Think

**Jet: Okay, all I really need to say is Jean's dad is now in the story and Aria tried to kill Sue but Jean- using her magic- saved her. And then Jean meets her dad, and Rayn doesn't like him and blames him for her best friend's death and tells him that if he hurts Jean then she will not let him get close to Jean again. Oh, and the kids are on spring break. Time to read.**

It was a lazy afternoon at the beach with their families. The adults were talking with each other as Jamie, Katrina and even Kat and Ken were sunbathing. However Lilly and her friends were on the other side of the beach armed with squirt guns that Ashelin and Torn had been nice enough to bring from Haven and had given to the young kids… without letting anyone else know about them. They were a good distance away as they filled their guns with sea water. After all five of the guns were full, the five kids began to move to the unexpected teens. As they got closer Ken was able to hear the water in the guns and got up and walked over to the adults without warning the others. The kids saw him walk away and the smiles on their faces grew bigger as they crept closer to the three teenage girls that had no idea what was coming. "Hey Jak," Ken said, Jak and the other adults looked at him, "you might want to see what Lilly and her friends are doing."

All the adults looked and Jak smiled, "Oh this is going to be funny."

The kids had the teen surrounded, blocking the sunlight. "Jamie, tell your sister and her friends to move." Katrina said still having her eyes closed.

"Me?" Jamie said, "Why don't you tell your brother to go away?"

"Oh he will, because if he doesn't then I'll pound him."

The kids didn't move, they just pointed their water guns in the teen's faces. Jamie sighed, "Lilly you and your friends have an whole beach to play on. Go awa-" Jamie opened her eyes and found the end of Lilly's water gun in her face, she yelped.

Kat and Katrina opened their eyes and saw the water guns pointed at them, "What are you kids doing?" Kat asked.

"Daniel, I swear," Katrina glared at her brother, "If you squirt me with that I'll-" but the rest was cut off because the kids opened fire on the teens. All three teens screamed while all the adults and Ken started to laugh.

When they ran out of water the now wet teens glared at the smirking kids, "Um… Lilly?" Sue said, I think now would be a good time to run."

Lilly nodded her head as the teens got up, "Um… Yeah, I think your right."

The five kid's scattered as the teens gave chase. Katrina was chasing her brother screaming threats at him, "DANIEL, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

Danny looked at her over his shoulder, "You'll have to catch me first." He said laughing and leaving her in the dust.

Sue had gotten into her ottsel form was hanging to Lilly's shoulder for dear life as Jamie chased after them. Lilly ran behind her dad, thinking that he would keep her sister from getting her. Jak laughed at her, "Oh no," he walked away from her, "You got yourself into this mess so you can deal with it yourself." He said.

"_Oh Lilly_." Jamie said in a sing song voice. Lilly looked at the other adults and when it didn't look like any of them were going to protect her she ran.

She ran to the base of the gun turret and started to climb up the rocks, as she climbed Sue watched the ground get farther and farther away, "Um Lilly, what are you doing?" She asked as Jamie started to head for the ladder.

"Um… I'm not really sure." Lilly said, still climbing.

"It's a dead end up there. She's gonna get us." Sue said as she watched Jamie climb after them.

They got to top where Jamie was waiting for them with her arms crossed, "You know there's not much room up here, someone's going to get hurt. Let's get back on the ground and then I'll get you back for squirting me, okay?"

"Hmm, okay." Lilly said.

Jamie started to climb back down the ladder but Lilly climbed up onto the gun, "Lilly… what are you doing?" Jamie asked.

Lilly waked to the end of the gun and looked back at her sister with a smile, "I've always wanted to do this."

Sue and Lilly looked down at water far below them, "No!" Sue snapped, "No, don't even-" Lilly jumped. "****!" Sue screamed and Lilly just laughed. Everyone saw Lilly jump and they were all to stunned to move. "**WE'RE GONNA DIE**!" Sue screamed, "**WE'RE! GONNA! DIE**!" Sue closed her eyes, she was holding on to Lilly for dear life. Lilly was heading straight for the water but then in a flash of light she got out her wings and curved quickly 90 degrees, thus pulled out of the dive just before she hit the water. Sue opened her eyes and saw the water under them then she slapped Lilly on the back of the head, "If you ever do anything like that again I'll kill ya."

Lilly laughed, "Have some fun," She said, "We're alright."

Sue looked back at the shore and saw everyone glaring at them, "I don't think we will be for long. I think you're in trouble."

Lilly looked at the shore and saw everyone, "Uh-Oh." She turned around and headed back to the shore.

She landed in front of her parents, changed back to normal and gave them an embarrassed smile. When their glares didn't go away the smile faded from Lilly's face and she looked at her feet, Sue jumped off her shoulder. "What were you thinking?" Keira asked, crossing her arms, "You could have gotten yourself and Sue killed with that stunt."

Lilly put her hands behind her back, "I… I thought it would be fun."

"It wouldn't have been fun if you had broken your neck." Jak said.

Lilly looked up at him, "But I'm fine, I knew what I was doing."

"That's not the point, you could have gotten hurt or you could have gotten Sue hurt. What do you think would have happened if she hadn't been holding on the way she was?"

"She would have just fallen into the water, she would have been fine. I don't understand what the big deal is. How could we get hurt from falling into the water?" Lilly asked, being the innocent little girl she is.

Jak and Keira looked at each other and then looked back at Lilly, "Well, it has a lot to do with how far you're falling and how fast your going," Keira said, "It's physics, I don't think you're really old enough to understand it."

Lilly looked at her feet, "Oh," she said, looking back at her feet.

Jak put a finger under her chin and made her look up at him, "Not to mention, the gun turret is not a diving board." Jak ruffled her hair, "Just don't ever do that again." Lilly smiled and nodded. Jak smiled back and then looked at all the kids who were just watching this, "What are all of you doing?" he asked as if nothing had happened, "There's no point in wasting the day, have some fun. And if I'm not mistaken, the teenagers still need to get back at the kids."

Katrina put her brother in a head lock, "Yeah we do, don't we?" an evil smirk stretched across her face.

Danny tried to get out of his sister's grip, "Um guys, a little help?" He gulped. As if nothing had happened the teens went back to chasing the kids.

In Kras city; Rayn, Jean and Edward were walking around the city. Jean was happy to have her father and Rayn pretended to be happy as well but she still didn't like the idea of Edward just randomly coming into Jean's life. Rayn had raised Jean from the time she was only a baby. She had taken care of her like she was her own daughter; Rayn had been there through all the sleepless nights, all the fussing (though there weren't that many with this kid) all the happy moments in Jean's life Rayn had been there to share with her- and then Edward just comes out of nowhere wanting to be a part of her life. Rayn knew that once Edward saw who his daughter's friends were he wasn't going to be happy; he had already showed that he didn't like the idea of his daughter being friends with Jak's daughter but what was he going to do when he found out that Jean was also friends with two ottsels, a prince that had his own dark , and the son of a man that he hated more than anyone in the world. It wasn't going to be good but the sooner Edward met Jean's friends the sooner he would learn to accept it. But would he accept it? Or would he try to take Jean away? He was her father after all, if he wanted to he could. '_No._' Rayn thought, '_I won't let he just take her from me. He's her father but I have money, power and a good home. If he wants to take her then he's going to have to fight me for her._'

Jean walked close to her father; she didn't know how Rayn felt about him, as far as she knew Edward and Rayn were good friends. Rayn had always been willing to tell her about her parents when she had asked and Rayn had always told her that they were good people. So Jean thought that were now a happy family. The three just walked quietly with each other but then Jean heard something, it sounded like a cat in pain. Jean started to walk away from her father and Rayn and started to head to the sound. "Um where is she going?" Edward asked.

"I have no idea." The two adults followed Jean and came to a cat at the end of an ally, the cat had orange fur and two oddly shaped black spots on its back.

The cat was limping; its front left paw looked like it had been burned. Jean knelt down and held out her hand to the cat. The cat jumped back and the black spots that Jean hand taken for a fur pattern turned out to be wings that looked like dragon wings. The cat spread out the wings to make itself look more frightening as it hissed at Jean. Jean wasn't intimidated by the cat-dragon hybrid, when it tried to swat at her the poor cat fell over. Jean laughed a little, "Oh, are you okay?" She asked. Edward and Rayn were just watching this, Edward wanted Jean to get away from the mutated stray but Rayn wouldn't let him call Jean away. The cat-dragon stood back up and looked at Jean, then it started to walk to her out stretched hand. The cat-dragon sniffed her hand and then without warning jumped into Jean's lap and started to rub its head against her, Jean didn't know why but it looked like the cat-dragon was turning into a small kitten. The now kitten-dragon looked up at Jean meowing happily. Jean scratched the kitten behind the ears and it purred happily. Jean picked up her new friend and looked back at her father and Rayn with a pleading look, "Rayn, can I keep it?"

Rayn looked at the kitten who was making the cutest face. Rayn smiled, "I don't mind." Jean smiled, "What are you going to call it?"

Jean looked at her new pet and thought for a moment, and then she smiled, "Drago." She said.

Edward just looked at her, "Why…?" he asked, not getting where that name had come from.

"Because it's unique, like she is."

"She?"

Jean looked at her father, "Yes 'she', it's a girl."

Rayn looked at Edward with a smirk, "Obviously it's a girl." Edward glared back at Rayn who had looked away from him, "Jean, I was thinking that maybe it would fun if all of your friends came by, what do you think?"

Jean smiled, "Yeah, they can meet my dad and Drago."

"Then let's head home and we can invite them over." So they all headed home when they got there Rayn called Keira and she said that everyone would love to come over, so everyone went to Kras city.

By the time everyone - well mostly everyone, Jamie and her friends didn't want to come and Sky and Sig had stayed behind as well - got there Edward had stepped out for a bit, really because he didn't want to meet Jak or his daughter, not that Jean knew this. Drago refused to leave Jean's side and would follow her all over until Lilly got there. When Lilly saw Drago, a big smile had come onto her face, "Awwwwwe, a kitty." She made a squee. Lilly knelt down and held out a hand, "Come here, kitty." She called to it. Even though Drago felt it was a bad idea she still went over to her; Lilly picked up Drago and held her close, "AWWWW you're so cute." Drago not liking this, squirmed trying to get out of Lilly's arms.

"Um… Lilly you shouldn't be doing that." Jean said.

"Do what?" Lilly asked, and then Drago scratched her and Lilly dropped her. Drago ran a bit away from her and then turned and hissed at her with her wings out and she ran into another room. Lilly looked at the small scratches her arm and then glared in the direction that Drago had ran, "What's that cat's problem? I didn't do anything to her."

"Lilly, have you ever even played with a cat?" Jean asked.

"No." Lilly said as her arm started to glow a bright blue, "We can't get a cat, daddy said that Mutt would most likely eat it." Her arm stopped glowing and the scratches were completely gone, not a trace was left.

"Well cats don't like to be picked up like that. You scared her, that's why she scratched you and ran away."

"Um… Jean," Devin said, "When did you become an expert on cats?"

"Well some of the people Rayn works with have cats and when I would go with her, I would play with them." The kids went to into another room and started to watch old races on Lilly's memory charm.

In another room, the adults were talking and having a drink, Drago walked into the room and walked right up to Jak and started to rub against his leg and meow at him. Jak looked down at her, "Rayn I didn't know you had a cat."

"Um… we just got her and she's more Jean's." Jak bent down to pet her and Drago started to purr. "Well she seems to like you."

Jak smiled, "Well I am good wi-"

"Don't go there!" Daxter snapped from the table, "I thought we got over that joke years ago."

Jak just smiled at his friend, "Never."

Ashelin looked at Rayn, "So I thought that Jean's father was here, where is he and where has he been all this time?" She asked.

Rayn sighed, "Well he's been in hiding for all this time so I don't really know where he's been and he just stepped out for a bit. He's um… not one of Jak's biggest fans. He nearly had a heart attack when I told him that Jean and Lilly were friends. But that's not what really worries me."

"What do you mean?" Torn asked.

"Um… it's when he meets Danny that I'm worried about."

"Hey, Jak got over the fact that his daughter likes my son, so I don't really think you have to worry about that." Jak glared at Torn's smirking face.

"Well that's not really it, although that might make things a bit worse."

"I'm not really seeing the problem." Torn said, taking a drink.

"Well Razer was the one who killed Jean's mom."

Everyone was shocked, Torn spat out his drink and started to cough, "What?" He asked, still coughing.

"You never thought to tell us this?" Ashelin asked.

Rayn looked at her, "Jean doesn't even know. I wanted to wait until she was older before I told her."

Tess looked up at Rayn, "I thought that Jean's mother died in an accident."

"It wasn't an accident, it was murder."

"Why don't you tell us what did happen?" Keira said.

Rayn paused a moment. "Jean's father never had any money; her mother could have done a lot better, why she chose him I'll never understand. But when Jean was born they didn't have the money to take care of her. I would have helped them but Abby told me that they didn't want to rely on me for everything and that Edward had everything under control. Edward and I never did get along, but we pretended for Abby's sake like we're doing for Jean now. Instead of asking me for help he went to Razer- who did give them the money but when it was time to pay up they didn't have anything. Abby told me everything when she found out about it. I told her to take Jean and leave him. I told her that I would help her but she wouldn't leave him, I don't know why."

"She loved him." Keira said. Rayn just looked at her. "Even though he made a mistake she wasn't going to abandon him. She most likely left Jean with you because she felt that being on the run was no way to raise a child, but she wasn't going let the one she loved go alone. She knew Jean would be safe with you."

Rayn smiled, "It's amazing, you never met her but you're probably right."

"If I was in her place that's how I would feel." Keira said, looking at Jak who smiled at her.

"Yes well, let's face it, if Razer ever went after you or Lilly… Jak would tear him part."

"I wouldn't be happy that's for sure." Jak said thinking back to a little while ago when Razer had held a knife to Lilly's neck. He hadn't told Keira about that and he wasn't going to. "So what did happen the night Jean's mother died?"

"I found Jean on my door step and I guess that Razer had put explosives in their car because I heard an explosion… and I knew."

"That's horrible." Tess said, "And Jean doesn't know about this?"

"She knows it wasn't really an accident but she doesn't know it was Danny's father who killed her mom."

Torn looked at his cup, "This is not going to be good."

"I know," Rayn said, "Danny looks so much like Razer, I don't know what Edward's going to do. That's why I wanted all of you here, to help protect him." They heard the front door open, "That's probably him." Rayn got up and the other's followed.

Jean also heard the door open and her and her friends also went to the door. Edward walked in and found her. "Hi dad." Jean said, Edward looked at her and smiled. "I want you to meet my friends." She said pointing to them they all smiled and waved with the adults standing behind them.

What got Edwards attention the most wasn't Lilly or Jak. Instead his eyes found Danny, "Who is that?" He asked pointing at Danny, rage filling his voice.

"I'm Danny." He said as Ashelin put a protective hand on his shoulder. Edward kept glaring at Danny who was getting a bit nervous. He looked up at everyone, "Why is he glaring at me like that?"

"It's nothing you did, Danny." Ashelin said.

Jean looked up at her father, "Dad, what's wrong?" She asked.

"He's Razer's son isn't he?"

"And what if he is?" Jak asked, glaring at him.

Edward looked at Jean, "Go get your things," He ordered, "we're leaving."

"What!" Rayn and Jean said at the same time.

"I said we're leaving. It's bad enough your friends with a demon child,"

"HEY!" Lilly and Rick said at the same time.

"But I will not stand for you being anywhere near the son or the man who killed your mother!"

Jean's eyes widened, "What…?"

"Now go get your things." Edward opened the door, "I'll wait for you outside."

Jean clenched her fist in rebellion, "No." she said.

Edward stopped and looked back at her, "What?"

"I said no. I'm not leaving my friends just because you don't like them." Jean crossed her arms and looked away from him, "If you want to leave then go, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Jean, you deserve to have nice, normal people for friends, not this freak show."

"Should we be feeling insulted?" Sue whisped in Devin's ear.

"Shhh." He said back.

"I've known these people longer then I can remember." Jean was starting to cry now, "And if you knew the things that we've all been though just this year you wouldn't be trying to take me away from them, and if you knew the things I could do maybe you wouldn't want to know me either. So why don't you just go away, I don't need you. GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" She yelled and then she ran away, crying.

"JEAN!" Rayn called after her, a door flew open with Jean not even touching it and then it slammed shut. Everyone glared at Edward, "Are you happy now?" Rayn asked, "Look at what you've done." Edward opened his month but Rayn stopped him, "No, I don't want hear it. Just leave, Jean doesn't need someone like you in her life."

"No, I can't leave not like this. Please let me talk to her."

Keira looked at him, "Give her a bit of time; she's too upset right now."

Edward looked at her, "I'm sorry, but who are you?" He asked.

"My name's Keira, Jean and my daughter Lilly have been friends since they were babies so I know Jean very well."

Edward looked from Keira to Lilly and then at Jak, "Your Jak's wife?" He asked, a bit surprised that someone like Jak really did have a normal looking family.

Keira smiled, "Yes, I don't get why everyone's always so surprised when they find out I'm married to him."

"Well, it's just that he's not- well- what anyone would call 'normal.'"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Really the only ones here who are what you'd call normal are Torn, Ashelin, Danny and Rayn. My dad and I are channelers, my mom's a sage, Sue, Devin, Daxter and Tess are ottsels and Rick has his own dark powers. Not only that, but Jean is pretty much a fairy."

"What?" Jak asked, not sure he heard that right.

Lilly looked up at him, "Jean's been learning magic." She looked back at Edward, ignoring Jak's blinks, "We're not normal but we don't have to be. I'm not even completely sure what 'normal' is; from what I can tell it's boring, why would anyone what to be normal anyways?"

Edward looked at Rayn, "I don't want to leave her again, please don't make me."

Rayn glared at him, "Fine, but if you ever upset her like you did today you're out of here. Got it?" Edward nodded and Rayn went to see if Jean was alright. Everyone dispersed and Edward glared at Danny as he walked away. He couldn't leave Jean here alone… not with Razer's _son_ here.

**Jet: Wow, just Wow. I don't have much to say about this, just tell me what you think and I'll get the next chapter up when I can, I did this chapter in like a day… go me.**


	15. Just a Day

Chapter 15: Just a Day

**Jet: I'm really not in to mood to do a recap. So I hope everyone likes this short chapter, I'm not too happy that this chapter is so sort- but whatever the other chapter will be longer.**

Jean sat on the sofa and cried; Drago came out from under it and jumped up next to Jean. Drago crawled onto Jean's lap and meowed at her, putting her front paws on her chest. Jean looked at her, wiped her eyes, and held the hybrid close. Drago rubbed her head against Jean's neck. Rayn walked in and Jean looked at her as she sat down next to the crying girl and pulled her into a hug, "Oh Jean, I'm so sorry that happened."

Jean wiped her eyes again and looked at Drago who was sitting on her lap, "I guess you want me to say I'm sorry to him. Don't you?"

Rayn looked at her and shook her head, "No." Jean looked back up at her. Rayn put a hand on her shoulder, "You're not the one that needs to apologize. Your father is the one who was out of line and he's the one that needs to apologize."

Jean looked back a Drago who was now sleeping on her lap, "I guess that he didn't leave then."

"No. Jean, I'm not going to lie to you… I never liked your father but if I will let him stay if that's what you want. It's completely up to you."

Jean sat quietly, scratching Drago behind her ears, "I want him to stay but… but if he thinks my friends are freaks then what am I supposed to do? And what if he does something horrible to Danny? I don't what him around if he's going to try to hurt my friends."

Rayn ran her hand through Jean's hair, "Don't worry about that, no one is going let anything happen to your friends." She smiled at the young girl, "Besides, if he tries to do anything to them then he deserves a good butt kicking. To tell you the truth… I been think he's _needed_ one from the day I met him." Jean laughed a little with Rayn, "Why don't you go hang out with your friends for a bit?"

"I will… there's just one more thing I want to talk to you about first."

"And what is that?"

"Did you know that Razer was the one who killed my mother or did you just find that out?"

Rayn sighed, "I've known since the night she died."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was going to tell you when you were a bit older; I didn't think it would be right for you. Jean, please understand I was only doing what I thought was best for you."

"I know." She smiled at Rayn and got up, putting the still sleeping Drago onto the sofa.

"Oh! Jean one more thing, Lilly said something about you being a 'fairy'. Would you care to explain?"

Jean when a little red, "I've been learning a bit of magic at school. I'm not really a fairy… yet, but when I learn enough then I'll get my own set of wings." She said, a bit excited, "So I guess that I will be like a fairy."

Rayn smiled, "Well if you're happy then I guess that's all that matters, and with living in this city it might do you some good to have the ability to turn someone into a rat-toad."

Jean laughed a little, "I don't know if there is a spell for that."

Rayn shrugged, "Well either way, having something is better than nothing." Jean walked out of the room to go find her friends and Rayn just sat there petting Drago.

Edward was in one of the sitting rooms with the other adults but he was more off to the side just looking at the others. Ashelin was in a chair and Torn was leaning against the back of it; Ashelin kept looking at him and smiling. Tess was sitting on the coffee table with Daxter laying with his head on her lap, she was scratching him behind the ear which made his foot twitch a little. Jak and Keira were on the sofa, Jak had an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. To Edward it just didn't seem right that they all were seemed so…_ normal_. They all were talking about just random every day things. Tess looked at Edward and smiled, "Why don't you stop hiding in the corner and come sit with us?" She asked.

Edward was a little taken back by the fact that an animal had just invited him to sit with the group. Jak looked at him and laughed a little, "It's not like you're going to turn into a freak if you sit and talk with us." Keira looked up at her husband, smiling and shaking her head.

Edward came over and sat in the chair next to Ashelin. He looked at everyone and tried to think of what to say, "So…" he started, "How did all of you meet? Did all your kids bump into each other at school or something?"

Everyone laughed, "No," Jak said, "it's more that our kids are friends because we've known each other for a long time."

"Some of us longer than others." Daxter said.

Edward looked at Daxter and then at Jak, "Yeah, how did you become friends with a rat anyways?"

"I'm not a rat!" Daxter said, everyone ignored him.

"Daxter, Keira and I have been friends for about as long as I can remember." Jak said, "He's only an ottsel because I… accidently pushed him into a pool of dark eco when we were fifteen."

Edward looked at Torn and Ashelin, "So how did you two meet him?"

"I jumped out of a tree, put him in a head lock and pointed a gun to his head." Ashelin said proudly.

Edward looked at Ashelin a bit shocked. Jak on the other hand started laughing, "Oh man, I forgot about that."

"No," Edward said, "I don't believe that. There's no way that a normal person like you could do that to someone like him."

"No, that's what really happened, I got put in a head lock and then she threatened to shoot off Daxter's-"

"**HEY**!" Daxter yelled at his best friend, "We don't need to go there. And to think the only reason we met Ashelin was because the tattooed wonder over there sent us out there to check on his old guard pal. Keira, you should have seen Jak's face when Torn told us that his buddy was a girl, his face lit up."

Jak glared at his small friend and then he looked at his wife who was playfully glaring at him. Jak smiled, embarrassed. Keira just smiled at him, "At least I'm the one you chose." Jak smiled at her and held her close.

Edward looked at the two, feeling a bit envious that a freak like Jak could have such a loving family and he -the normal guy- had lost his wife and daughter at the same time. Why did Jak get so lucky, what had he done that was so great? Sure, Edward knew that Jak was the reason that there was still life on the planet but he had killed a lot of innocent people in the process. Whereas Edward had just made one mistake and it had cost him his family. It just wasn't fair.

With the kids, they really weren't doing anything of real importance, just watching random things on the memory charm, mostly old races. Danny looked at Jean who was sitting next to him, he felt bad about what his father had done to her mother. He knew that it had nothing to do with him but still he couldn't help but to feel guilty about it. Jean looked at him, "Danny, are you okay?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said taking Jean's hand in his.

Rick looked at him, "You're lying Danny."

Danny looked at him, '_How did he know?_' "I'm… I'm not lying." He said.

"Yes you are. I can tell."

"How?"

Rick went quiet; he looked at Lilly- who also wanted to know. He cleared his throat, "Well, that's not really what's impotant right now is it? Danny's lying- that what's we're talking about. So Danny, why doing you stop lying to your girl-friend and tell her what's bothering you." Jean and Danny went red when Rick had said 'girl-friend'; Danny looked away from Jean and Jean started to play with the necklace that Danny had given to her about a year ago. Lilly elbowed Rick in the side and glared at him. Rick rubbed his side a little and just looked at Jean and Danny. "Well?" Jean looked at Danny and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the closet. Sue and Lilly started to giggle; Jean glared at them as she dragged Danny into the closet. Rick looked at Lilly, raising a brow, "Want to go next?" Lilly punched him.

In the closet, Jean conjured up a small ball of light that floated between them to give some light, "Okay Danny, now tell me what's going on." She said.

Danny looked at her, "Jean really, it's nothing. Nothing we can really change anyway, so why worry about it?"

"I don't know, why _are_ you worrying about it?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Danny looked at her sadly, "I… I just feel bad that my da… _Razer_ was the one who caused all this trouble."

Jean smiled, "You shouldn't be worrying about that, you had nothing to do with it." She kissed his cheek and smiled at him, "So don't worry about it. Okay?"

Danny just nodded and then when he regained the use of his voice he smiled at Jean, "Want to drive everyone crazy?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Just stay in here for a little bit." Jean just smiled at him.

Outside the closet Lilly looked at Rick, "So how did you know he was lying?" She asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just had a feeling."

"You really don't have a clue?"

"No."

Sue looked at the closet, "Hey do you guys think that maybe they've been in there a bit too long?"

"I think Edward's going to kill Danny." Devin said, "Want to go get him?"

"DEVIN!" Sue yelled at him, "That's mean."

Devin just smiled, "I was just kidding, Sue."

Then Jean and Danny walked out of the closet with big grins on their faces, "Hey Rick," Danny said, "You and Lilly want a turn?"

Rick looked at Lilly who was giving him a death glare- so he frowned nervously; "No. No, I think we're good."

Jean looked at her friends and smiled, "I think I'm going to go find my dad and see if everything's alright." She started to walk away.

Rick smiled at his friend, "You two didn't do anything did you?"

Danny just smiled, "Maybe we did and maybe we didn't." Rick tackled Danny and the two of them started to wrestle.

Jean found her father with the other adults and walked over to him. Edward looked at her and then pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you like that, I just want what's best for you."

Jean hugged her father, "It's okay dad. I'm not mad about it." She pulled away from him and looked at him, "You're not going to leave are you?"

Edward ran his hand through her hair, "No, I'm not going to leave you, I'm staying here." Jean smiled and hugged him again.

**Jet: Okay this is the shortest chapter I've ever done and I'm sorry for that I don't think the rest of the chapter will be this short. So yeah, tell me what you think. And I'll see everyone soon. One more thing the reason this chapter is so short is I lost my Muse can someone go to Misty Island and get for me?**


	16. Little Storm

Chapter 16: Little Storm

**Jet: Wow. Sixteen chapters- I've never had that many. How did this get so long?**

**Penny: It got that way because you wanted it to be. I'm guessing your Muse came back.**

**Jet: Well seeing as no one volunteered to go get her I had to get her myself. Nothing really happened in the last chapter; well, Jean did talk to Rayn and now she feels better and then Edward is jealous of Jak for the fact that he has a wife who loves him and a daughter that he had been able to raise. Then Danny feels bad that Razer was the reason that Jean doesn't have a mom and Jean tells him that he shouldn't feel bad about it. And also Rick could tell that Danny was lying- how we don't know, he doesn't know how. So yeah it was just really short, so I guess that's it and we can just read the chapter now.**

After a few days Jak and Keira decided that it was time they went home; so Lilly and Danny said goodbye to their friends and the three of them headed home. The air train landed just outside the Spargus gates. The four passengers got out, all happy to be out of the uncomfortably cold air conditioned vehicle. The four of them walked to Sig's house and Danny opened the door, "Mom, Sig, I'm home!" He yelled.

Sky looked around the corner and smiled at her son; "Well it's about time." She looked at Jak and Keira, "Jamie's in Katrina's room with her friends."

"Thanks." Jak said, he looked in the direction the stairs, "No real point in bothering her," he looked back at Sky, "just send her home before it gets dark."

Jak led Keira and Lilly to the palace, Lilly looked in the direction of the stables and then she looked up at Jak, "Daddy, I'm going to go see Bron and Sandy, okay?"

Keira smiled, "Why don't we all go see them?"

So the three of them headed for the stables and when they walked in the two leapers looked up and were clearly happy to see them. Jak walked over to his leaper, Bron, who really liked everyone; Lilly walked over to Bron who bent his head down so the young girl could pat him on the nose. Keira walked over to her leaper, Sandy. This leaper was one of a kind because aside from her bad attitude she also was the color of sand and she was the only leaper as far as anyone knew that was like that. Sandy was a bit of brat mostly because she liked almost no one. The only one she would allow to ride her was Keira and all she allowed Lilly to do was pet her –unless Keira was there. However, if Jak or anyone else so much as touch her stable they would find a nice bloody bite mark on their hand. However, to Keira she was nothing but a kind and gentle leaper. Keira hugged her leaper who rubbed her head against Keira's head. Lilly came over and Sandy was more than happy to bend her head down so Lilly could pet her. Lilly looked up at her mother, "Mom, where did Sandy come from and why doesn't she only like you and me?"

Keira smiled, looked at Jak and then back at Lilly, "Well, one day after Daxter, your father and I had come back from the brink; your father and I were just diving around the wasteland…"

(FLASH BACK)

The sand shark came to a stop in the old ruins; Jak got out and looked at Keira. "I still don't get why the Marauders don't come in here." She said as she also climbed out.

Jak took her hand and the two of them just walked around, "I don't know either, but right now I really don't care. All I know is I'm glad to be back home, where it's warm and nice and there are no pirates and no one else can use Dark eco."

Keira smiled and laughed a little, "The Aeropans were a joke, what they wore looked like something a ten year old came up with." Keira wrapped her arms around her hero, "If you could have use your dark powers then I know the Aeropans would have fled."

Jak looked at her a bit confused, "Are you saying that I'm scary?"

"No, just better." She looked up at him, "I feel safe when you're with me."

Jak put a finger under her chin, "I'll aways be there to protect you." Then they kissed.

Then a strange sound reached their ears and they pulled apart, "What's that?" Keira asked, pulling out of Jak's arms and walking towards the sound.

The two of them walked over to the source of the sound and looked around the corner, Jak looked at Keira, "It's just a baby leaper. I wonder why it's making that sound."

Keira looked at the baby leaper and saw that it was leaning heavily on it's right leg, "It's hurt." She said.

Jak looked at it and also saw what Keira had seen then he looked around, "I wonder where the mom is. That leaper is so small; they don't usually abandon them that early."

"You think it's been abandoned?"

"Yeah, mother leapers don't usually let their babies out of their sight until they're at least a few months old."

"And how old do you think that little guy is?"

"Just going by the size- maybe a week or two." The baby leaper was crying, Jak looked around for the mother just to see if she was close, if she was then he and Keira would have to go, fast. But if the mother didn't come back the baby would die.

Jak felt Keira grab his arm, "You don't think the mom left him behind because he was hurt do you?"

"It's possible."

"Jak let's take it home, let's help it."

"Keira, we just got a baby leaper and we already have Mutt, we don't need more pets."

"But Jak, if we don't that baby's going to die."

Jak looked back at the baby leaper and then back at Keira, "Alright, if you want it I guess we can take it." Keira smiled and Jak walked over to it. The leaper looked at them and backed itself into a corner, opening it's wing like arms and screeching at them. Jak bent down and picked it up, the leaper started to squirm, "It's okay, we're trying to help you." the leaper bit his hand and he dropped it, he murmured a few swears as the slightly bloody bite marks started to heal. Keira came up behind him, he looked at her, "I don't think that leaper wants to be helped, Keira. Sorry."

Keira looked back at the leaper who was still just laying on the ground where Jak had dropped her, still screeching- most likely for its mom. Keira bent down and petted it's head gently. The leaper looked up at her, "It's okay." She cooed, the leaper licked her hand.

Keira smiled and picked her up, she smiled at Jak who looked like he was a little confused, "That leaper's weird." He said as he and Keira headed for the sand shark.

"Just because it didn't instantly like you?"

"No… that's not it." He said going a bit red, "I was um… talking about her color. I've never seen a leaper that color before." He smiled at her as they got into the sand shark.

Keira smiled back at him, "I like it, she looks just like sand."

"You going to name her Sandy?" Jak asked, joking.

"Yes." Keira said, smiling at him.

Jak rolled his eyes, "Well it's your leaper. I just hope you realize that wild leapers are a lot harder to train then the ones that are born in Spargus." Keira just smiled and patted her new pet on the head.

(BACK TO PRESENT)

"And that's it really." Keira finished her story.

"Well that explains why she didn't like dad, but why does she only like you and me?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know." Keira shrugged.

Lilly looked at Sandy and Bron, "I want a baby leaper." She looked up at Keira, "Can I pleeeeease get one mom?"

Keira smiled at her young daughter, "I don't see a reason why not."

"I do." Jak said.

The two she-elves looked at him, "But daddy," Lilly said, "I'll take care of it. I really will."

"You say that now but what's going to happen when you have to back to school next week? I don't think you can take a leaper with you."

Lilly looked at her feet, "Well… no I wouldn't. But… um…"

Keira crossed her arms and looked at Jak, "Jak, I still don't see a good reason why we can't get a baby leaper, when she's at school we can take care of it."

"Keira…"

"Jak, if she got a leaper it would be staying in here anyways we would have to come and take care of our own leapers either way."

"Yes, but… she can't just…" he covered his face with his hand, "You're not going to let me win this, are you?"

"Nope."

Jak gave in; "Alright, she can have her own leaper."

Lilly smiled and hugged her father, "Thank you daddy."

Jak hugged her back, "Just remember you are the one who is responsible for it."

Lilly nodded. "Can we go get it now?" She asked.

Jak and Keira looked at each other, "Why not." Jak shrugged. Lilly smiled and ran out of the stable with Jak and Keira behind her.

The three of them walked to where the baby leapers were kept and trained; it was really a big wooden circle near the city gates, it had small stables for the leapers to sleep in and also for them to take shelter in sand storms. One of the workers saw the royal family and went to greet them. She gave a small bow which got Jak, Lilly and Keira all rolling their eyes feeling like it was a bit ridiculous. The woman looked at them, "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked.

Lilly looked up at the woman, "Daddy said I can have a baby leaper."

The woman looked down at the young princess, smiled and opened the gate, "Well, then go pick one."

Lilly walked into the paddock and the baby leapers all ran to her- happy to see a new face. Lilly knelt down and started to pet all of them, "They're all so cute." She said as one of them started to lick her face, "I wish I could have them all."

"Well you're only getting one." Jak said, leaning on the gate.

One of the baby leapers jumped up on the other leapers to get closer to Lilly. Lilly looked at the baby leaper; he was a dark blue color, Lilly picked up the baby leaper and instantly fell in love with him, "I want this one." The leaper licked her face; "You're coming home with me." She said to the little leaper and stood up with her new pet in her arms.

The woman looked at the leaper Lilly had picked, "Good luck with that one, he's a little trouble maker."

Lilly just smiled, "I can handle him."

Lilly saw Jak and some other people look up at the sky, he looked at his daughter, "We need to get home there's a storm coming." Jak looked back at the woman but she was already putting all the baby leapers into their pens that would protect them in the storm.

Keira took Lilly's hand and family headed home. They didn't stop at the stable to put Lilly's new leaper in with Bron and Sandy, there just wasn't enough time to so; Lilly took her new leaper to her room. She put him down, "Okay, I guess the first thing I should do is give you a name…" Lilly looked at the balcony door; the wind was picking up fast and it was shaking a bit. This didn't bother her, mostly because she had been in her room plenty of times in a storm- her door would always shake but it would never fly open so she felt safe. The leaper walked over to the shaking door and tapped it with his nose. The door flew open and Lilly screamed as sand was blown in, her leaper ran over to her and hid behind her leg. Using light eco Lilly put a shield around herself and the baby leaper; she walked over to the door and closed it. She looked back at her leaper, "Well that never happens." She picked him up and sat on the bed, "Now what am I going to name you?" The leaper looked at the door and watched the storm outside; Lilly watched the storm as well then she got an idea, "I know, I'll call you 'Storm'. What do you think?" The leaper just looked at her, Lilly smiled, "Storm it is, then."

At Sig's house Jamie was in Katrina's room with her, Kat and Ken as the storm raged on were just outside. Jamie looked at the window, "I can't believe that my parents came home and didn't even bother to see me." She said a bit sad, she didn't really think that it mattered but the more she thought about it the more she felt that Katrina might be right.

"Like I told you before," Katrina said, "They don't really care for you. It's only Lilly they want; you're just the odd kid the one no one wants."

"That's enough Katrina." Ken said.

Katrina looked at him, "Whatever, it's true, they could have come and said 'hello' at least. But no. they just drop off my brother and then take the favorite daughter home."

Kat glared at her, "Why do you keep going on about this? Jak and Keira are good people. They love both Lilly and Jamie the same."

Katrina shook her head, "You never had any siblings Kat. You don't know what it's like when your parents just don't care anymore. You don't know what it's like to be ingoted because 'the baby needs someone taking care of it all the time'. I was ignored when my brother was born by both my mom and dad, I walked right out the front door and no one even knew I left." She looked back at Jamie, "You got it worse; Lilly has powers, she's next in line for the throne… You most likely could die and nothing would change with your family."

Jamie pulled her knees to her chest, put her head on her knees and started to cry, "You're right…" She sobbed, "I don't matter, they just left me in the past and never tried to get me back. They really don't care about me." Katrina smiled, getting what she wanted, getting Jamie to feel the way she did. Why should someone like Jamie or anyone have a happy life with both of her parents, when her parents couldn't even talk without getting into a fight?

Kat glared at Katrina as Ken hugged Jamie and telling her that nothing Katrina said was true, "What is your problem?" Kat demanded, "Why do you have to do that to Jamie?"

"Do what? Tell her the truth about how life works?" Katrina snapped, "You wouldn't know what it's like- being that you never had siblings- but I guess that you must have been some form of a disappointment to your mother being that she left you for dead."

"Shut up." Kat said through her teeth, "You don't know anything about it."

"I don't need to."

The storm started to die down and Jamie got up and walked out of the room, no one stopped her. She walked down stairs; Sig saw her wipe the tears off her face, "Jamie, what's wrong?" He asked, concern in his voice.

Jamie looked at him, "Nothing." She said sadly, "I'm going to go home."

"Hold on, chili pepper, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Sig, really, I just want to go home." She opened the door, "I'll see you later."

Sig watched her leave and then he looked up the stairs; he walked up to Katrina's room and opened the door. All the teens stopped talking and looked at him, "Does someone want to tell me why Jamie just left, crying?"

Kat looked at him, "Katrina's been telling Jamie that Jak and Keira don't care about her."

Sig glared at Katrina and then he looked back at Kat and Ken, "Can you two go downstairs for a minute?" Kat took Ken's hand and led him downstairs. Sig shut the door and looked at the teen, "Now why are you telling Jamie something like that?" Katrina crossed her arms and sat on her bed, not saying a word. "I need an answer." Katrina just sat there, not even looking at Sig. "Well, regardless of why- you need to apologize to Jamie for upsetting her.

Katrina glared at Sig, "Who do you think you are?" She snapped, getting off the bed and walking over to him, "What gives you the right to tell me what to do? You're not my father and you never will be so stop trying." She stormed out of the room and Sig just let her go. Katrina walked right out of the house and started to walk down the streets all alone.

By the time Jamie got back she had regain control of herself. She found her family playing with a baby leaper in one of the sitting rooms. Lilly saw her sister, picked up Storm and walked over to Jaime, "Look," she said holding the Leaper up to her sister, "Mom and dad finally let me get my own leaper, isn't he cute?"

Jamie felt her eyes fill with tears again. Jak and Keira also saw this, "Jamie," Keira said, getting up a little, "what's wrong?"

Jamie didn't say anything; she looked away from her family and ran out. Lilly looked at her parents, "What did I say?" She asked.

Jak and Keira followed Jaime to her room. She had locked her door and they could hear her crying, "Jamie?" Jak called through the door, "Are you okay?"

"**JUST GO AWAY**!" Jamie yelled, "**I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU**!** WHY DON'T YOU GO BE WITH YOUR FAVORITE DAUGHTER?!**"

Jak and Keira looked at each other, "Jamie, what are you talking about?" Keira asked.

"**JUST GO AWAY**! Why do you even care?"

"Jamie," Jak said, "listen to me, your mother and I don't have a favorite daughter. We love you and Lilly the same. You are our daughter and that will never change." Jamie just laid on her bed and didn't say anything. Jak and Keira looked at each other again and then back at the door, "when you're ready to talk just come and find us." The two of them walked away, feeling terrible that their daughter felt like this. Jamie didn't know how to feel, she just laid on the bed as her tears fell down her cheeks.

**Jet: Wow that was not fun to do, it hurt a little. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, my BFF (AKA spelling/grammar editor) went on a vacation and I didn't have anyone to read though my stuff whatever. Well tell me what to think and I'll see everyone next time. **


	17. Time to Release

Chapter 17: Time to Release

**Jet: Okay, so in the last chapter, Jak and Keira take Lilly and Danny home. Then after taking Danny to Sig's house Jak and Keira take Lilly to see Bron and Sandy, Lilly asked her mother where did Sandy come from and Keira tells her that after her and Jak got back from the brink they went for a drive out in the wasteland and there they found a baby leaper. Keira decided she wanted to keep it and then Lilly asked if she could get a baby leaper. Jak caves in because he knows that Keira isn't going to let him say 'no' and thus Lilly picks out a leaper who she names 'Storm.' They go home because there is a storm heading their way and then we see what Jamie's up to, she hanging out with her friends at Sig's house. Katrina finally gets to her and convinces her that Jak and Keira really do love Lilly more than they could ever love her. After the storm ends, Jamie goes home; Sig sees how upset she is and goes to talk with Katrina who doesn't really like him. Jamie goes home and finds that her parents not only didn't bother to tell her they were home but also got her little sister a baby leaper- in other words they got Lilly the equivalent of a **_**pony**_**.**

**Penny (singing): My little pony, I use to wonder what friendship could be-**

**Jet: Penny… you like My Little Pony?**

**Penny (going red): You like it too.**

**Jet (holding a Rainbow Dash plushy): Shut up! Anyway, Jamie runs too her room and Jak and Keira try to talk to her but she's just too upset, and that's really it so time to read.**

Jamie stayed in her room until the next morning. She came out and walked down the hall alone. She found her sister playing with her new leaper. Lilly didn't see Jamie and Jamie didn't want her to, she just kept walking down hall. She heard Mutt come up behind her; she stopped and looked at him as he sat down next to her. Jamie knelt down and hugged the massive dog who licked her face to try and cheer her up. "At least I know you truly care about me." She said, standing up. Mutt also stood up and nudged Jamie a little then he started to lead her down the hall. She followed him, he came to a door and started to paw at it, "Do you want to go in there?" She asked, opening the door and found her father looking out the window.

Jak looked at Jamie as she started to walk away, "Jamie." She stopped. "Why do you think that your mother and I love your sister more than you?"

Jamie didn't look at him; she griped the door knob tighter, "Because I know you do. Lilly's got all the power, I'm not like special like you or Lilly or mom. I can't use eco like all of you." Tears began to fill the teen's eyes. "I don't belong here."

Jak walked over to his oldest daughter and put his hands on her shoulders, "Jamie, it doesn't matter if you can use eco, you're special in your own way, and just because your sister has the same powers I do that will never mean that your mother and I love her more than you." Jamie looked up at him and hugged him as she started to cry. Jak hugged her back and ran his hand through her hair, "Where did you even get this idea anyway?"

Jamie looked up at him, "Katrina said that's what happens with younger siblings. She said that parents only love the kid that makes them happiest… the one that's special."

Jak just held her tight, "That's not true. There's no way that your mother or I could pick between you and your sister. We love both of you very much, so don't you ever think like that Jamie, alright?" Jamie just held on to her father, feeling really stupid for letting Katrina get to her like that.

Later Jamie met up with Keira in the garage, she hugged her mother and started to help her out, "Um, mom…" Jamie said as Keira worked underneath the Sand Shark.

"Yes?"

"Gramps said that you didn't always have powers… when did you get them?"

Keira got out from under the Sand Shark and smiled at Jamie, "I was nineteen- way older than you are now. When I was your age… well I was still living Sandover. Actually, I was exactly your age when I build the A-Grav."

"The what?"

Keira laughed a little, "It was my prototype Zoomer. Your father wouldn't have been able to save the world if I hadn't built it."

"When did dad get his powers?"

Keira thought about this. "Well… he's been able to use the four types for as long as I can remember and I think he always had the ability to use dark and light he just never tried when we lived in Sandover. Except for that one time..."

"What time?"

"Jamie, when you were in Sandover did you ever hear of Gol and Maia?"

"Yeah… they were the dark eco sages until the light trapped them in the silos. Why are you asking me about an old children's tales?"

"Because it's not just a story, it really happened. I was there; I saw them get trapped."

Jamie's eyes filled with wonder, "Really? What really happened?"

"Well, before he fought the dark sages, 'the light' as you call him, had to free the other four sages. Once they were free he went to deal with Gol and Maia. As he was fighting them the other four sages combined their powers and created light eco which was so rare back then that it was more of a myth than anything. 'The light' got a hold of it and found that he could channel it. He threw a good amount at the dark sages' robot and destroyed it, by doing that he used up all the light eco he had absorbed and had gone back to normal. The dark sages were trapped forever."

"Yeah, that's how the story goes, mom. But what does that have to do with dad an-" realization came to the teen, "Wait… are you telling me that the light was really… _dad_?"

"That's right. That was the only time I saw him use light eco before he got his dark powers. And like I said, I think he always had the ability to use light and dark eco just as Lilly does. I believe that it was something he was born with, the same was said to be true about Mar after all." Jamie sat down, letting the story that Keira had just told her sink in a little. Keira laughed and started working on the Sand Shark again.

About a week later Lilly and Danny had to return to school, Lilly didn't want to go back mostly because she didn't want to leave Storm behind. When she woke up on the day she was to return; she got out of bed, got dressed and did her hair then she walked out of her room with Storm following her. She got down to the warp gate where she found her parents, Danny and Mutt. Lilly looked around and then at she looked at Danny, "Where is Sig and your mom?" She asked.

"I already said good bye to them." He looked down at Storm and then he looked at Lilly, "I don't think you can take him to school."

"I can't but he keeps following me."

Jak looked down at the young leaper, "You should have put him in the stable, leaper's aren't indoor pets."

Lilly looked up at him, "But he can't sleep in the stable, he'll get scared. He's only a baby after all."

"But he won't always be and besides he was sleeping outside before you got him. He'll be fine in the stables and you'll be home for the summer in just two months it won't be that long at all."

Storm rubbed his head against Lilly's leg and she looked down at him and smiled. She knelt down and patted him, "Like daddy said; I'll be back soon. You just be good, okay?" The Leaper gave a small squeak and Lilly smiled then she looked at her parents, hugged them and jumped thought the gate with Danny behind her. Storm looked at the gate and was about to jump in after Lilly but Mutt stepped on his tail causing the young leaper to fall. Mutt got off of his tail and sat in front of the gate. Storm got up and screeched at the huge dog, spreading his wing-like arms to make himself look more intimidating. Mutt laid down so he was more at eye level with the young leaper and simply pushed him over with his paw. This happened a few times, Jak and Keira just watched mostly because it was funny and after the second time Mutt's tail started to wag which meant he was having fun. Storm eventually got tired by this and walked over to the dog, climbed onto the huge paws, yawned and fell asleep. Mutt picked the leaper up by the neck - which made it look like Storm was dead – and took him over to Keira who took the sleeping leaper in her arms. She looked at Jak and then started to head for the stable; Jak stayed with his dog and scratched him behind the ears.

Lilly and Danny jumped out of the gate at the bus station and then Robert jumped out of the ring next to them. Lilly and Danny were shocked by what they saw, Robert had a black eye. He looked at them and smiled, "Hi guys." He said.

"Yikes," Danny said, "what happened to you?"

"My dad." He looked around, "Where are the others?"

"We just got here." Lilly said, "I can get rid of that if you want." She said referring to his black eye.

Robert just waved a hand at her, "Nah, it will heal. Come on, I think I see the others."

They walked over to everyone and Aurora looked at Robert and gasped, which got everyone else's attention, "Geez!" George said, "Did you lose a fight or something?"

"Yeah… you could say that."

"I thought Marauder was supposed be good fighter, who'd you lose to?"

"My dad."

"Owch…" Fred said, "Would not want to be you."

Aurora looked at him, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, I don't get why you guys are making such a big deal out of this. It's nothing, I'm fine." He started to walk to the bus that would take the boys to their school.

Rick looked at Lilly, "I'll see you this weekend." He kissed her cheek and started to walk away.

Lilly grabbed his arm, "Make sure Robert's okay."

"Lilly, I'm sure as long as he's away from his dad he'll be fine. Don't worry." He walked away with the other guys and the girls headed to their bus.

The girls got to school and went up to their room as they walked they all talked about how their vacation was, Jean told the others about her dad and her new pet and Lilly told them about her pet, "You got leaper?!" Sue mostly yelled in Lilly's ear.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"I don't wanna become lunch!"

Lilly glared at the ottsel on her shoulder, "Sue it's not like Storm is different from the other leapers in the city. With how big he is now you could ride him no problem. He's not going to eat you."

"Yeah, that's what you say."

"Sue, your dad almost got eaten once and that was Seem's leaper and that was back when she didn't like our dads."

"Hey," Tiana said, "Would you care to tell the rest of us this story it sounds funny."

A smile stretched across Lilly face, "No, but I can show you." Aurora, Rose and Tiana looked at Lilly a little confused, "The memory charm, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you had that." Rose muttered.

The girls got to the room and really just started to watch random things on the memory charm. After a little while Aurora looked at her friends, "Hey, you guys remember that one movie we tried to watch months ago?"

"You mean that scary one with all the zombies?" Tiana asked, "What about it?"

"Did we ever get to the end?"

"No!" Sue squeaked, "And I don't want to, I just got the image out of my head."

"And to be fair," Lilly said, looking at her other friends, "I don't really like zombies."

"Really?" Rose asked, "I thought you would be into anything undead, you just seem like that kind of person."

"Well its just zombies I don't like. Their rotting corpses with… limbs falling off… and eyes missing… and- Eww!"

"Well I guess then you wouldn't want to hear about a new movie that's coming out next year." Jean said, looking at her friend.

"Why?"

"Because it's going to be a zombie movie."

Rose looked at her, "Are you talking about the one where all the people are infected because of fungus and there are only a few people that aren't zombies?"

"I know what you're talking about," Aurora said, "Isn't that being made by the same people that made those movies about the treasure hunter?"

"Oh, I know what you're talking about now, I love those movies."

"Your parents let you watch them?"

"Sure, when I was really little I loved the movies about the weird looking animal thing and then the _Uncharted_ movies came out and my dad thought the movie couldn't be that bad so I got to see it. I like the second one the best, the third one's good just not as good."

"Wasn't there a franchise that came out after the _Crash_ movies?" Sue asked.

"I don't think so."

"Really? I could have sworn that there was at least four movies that came out before the first _Uncharted_ movie."

"Oh," Tiana gasped, "What if that company made a movie about your dad, Lilly?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Tiana, everyone hates my dad remember? Who would go see it? You know- besides all of us?"

"Good point."

"Besides, they keep making movies about some weird world where everyone has weird ears."

"I know," Rose laughed, "They can't have very good hearing."

The kids all started to laugh then Tiana looked at Lilly, "Hey, I've never seen those _Uncharted_ movies. Why don't we watch them?" The others agreed; they weren't doing anything else and classes weren't going to get started until the next day. So the six of them just sat there and watched.

**Jet: Well that was fun.**

**Penny: All the Naughty Dog games are movies in their world.**

**Jet: Sure, why not.**

**Penny: Isn't the first **_**Uncharted**_** game a zombie game?**

**Jet: Shut up.**

**Penny: You like ponies.**

**Jet: I started watching that because Tara Strong plays Twilight Sparkle and I love Tara she plays the voice of Keira in games 3-TLF, so shut up. I like ponies and I'm not afraid to admit it. So I'll see everyone for the next chapter, I'm going back to school in a week so the chapters might talk a little longer to get posted, sorry. **


	18. The Attack

Chapter 18: The Attack

**Jet (Over-the-top happy): Recap tiiiiime.**

**Penny: Well, you're in a good mood, what's up?**

**Jet: I just like the way this chapter turned out. Anyway, in the last chapter, Jamie patched things up with Jak and Keira and she knows that they do love her just as much as they love Lilly. Jamie finds out that Jak is really the light from that old children's tale I keep bringing up.**

**Penny: I think everyone knew that. What are 'children tales' anyway, you keep mentioning it.**

**Jet: Their Precursian fairy tales. Kinda like 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' from Harry Potter. They're just old stories that parents tell their kids. I've really been thinking about writing them out and posting them but I don't know if I'll do it. Anyways, after that, a little time goes by and Lilly and Danny go back to school Lilly meets up with her friends and they start talking about movies.**

**Penny: Really they're talking about the **_**Naughty Dog**_** games but all games except Jak and Daxter are big hit movies in their world and 'The Last of Us.' Is the next big movie coming out.**

**Jet: That's it, time to read. **

A month goes by quickly and quietly, everyday was the same; wake up, go to class, do homework and then hang out. At least that's how it was at the school, however in the mountain hideout Reginald was in the room looking at the Metal-heads that he himself had created from DNA that he had found. True that being that they were mostly clones of a dead Metal-heads they wouldn't be nearly as strong as real Metal-heads used to be, but they would be strong enough to take a little girl and her friends with no trouble. Also he had made sure that they wouldn't ever be able to reproduce, he had make sure of that, he did want to be the one that brought back that problem. Really, he had been hoping that it wouldn't have come to this but he needed to get his hands on Lilly and setting the Metal-heads on the school they would bring her to him. His wife was going to kill him for this, but he didn't care; all that mattered was that he got Lilly and kept her friends from coming to help her.

At the school, Lilly and her friends were none the wiser to Reginald's plan; in fact it was a nice peaceful day, classes had been called off for the day just so the kids could have a calm day before they started to prepare for their finals. So Lilly and her friends were all at the river. Jean was working on her magic and using Danny as a test subject. Jean had already levitated him, glued his feet to the ground, and also turned him into a small rat. After that Danny was starting to regret the fact that he had insisted on Jean practicing her magic on him. Aurora was helping Robert learn how to swim- being that it was almost summer the water was much warmer now- not they were in the water yet. Tiana offered to help being that she learned to swim before she could even walk, but Robert and Aurora told her that they didn't really need her help so she was helping Rose try to unlock her eco powers but to no avail, so after a while they just sat in the grass as Fred and George told jokes. Devin was lying in the grass taking a small nap while Sue more hung out with Lilly who was up in a tree with Rick. Lilly was trying out something new with her light eco powers, she had focused the eco into something like a rope and was standing on the branch with Sue on her shoulder who was looking down at the ground- that was a bit too far away for her liking, "Lilly I don't think this is going to work. I mean, have you ever done this before?" She asked.

"No." Lilly said.

Sue ears flopped back, "Okay, so if this doesn't work then what?"

Rick looked at her, "Don't worry. If you two start falling I'll catch you."

Lilly looked at the ottsel on her shoulder, "Besides, Sue, I do have wings too you know."

"I know, but still I have this small issue with _falling_."

Lilly swung the eco rope a bit, "I know, don't worry we'll be fine." She let go of the rope and it wrapped itself around a branch on a nearby tree. Lilly was a bit shocked at this because she didn't think that it was really going to land so perfectly. She smiled at Sue as she gave the eco rope a bit of tug, "See, we'll be fine."

"Well if you say SOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lilly had jumped off the branch and was now swinging through the air with Sue screaming and Lilly laughing all the way.

Lilly landed on another branch and smiled at her shaking friend as Rick landed next to them, "See, I told you we'd be okay." Lilly let go of the eco rope and it disappeared.

"How did you get the rope to stay on the branch so well, Lil?" Rick asked.

"I think the eco just did what I wanted it to do. I don't think it had anything to do with how I threw it."

Rick looked at Sue who was still shaking like mad, "I think we need to get Sue back on the ground."

Lilly looked at her friends and smiled, "Yeah, I think your right." Lilly took Rick's hand and he helped her down.

When they were back on the ground Sue jumped off Lilly shoulder, "GROUND! SOLID GROUND!"

The young ottsel just lied there. Devin came over, "Are you okay?" He asked. Sue looked up at him and nodded.

Then Danny screamed and everyone looked over to see him in a pink ball gown. For a moment everyone just stared at him not knowing how to react but then they all started laughing at him; Fred and George were laughing so hard that they fell on each other. Danny looked at Jean, "CHANGE ME BACK!" He yelled at her.

Rick walked over to him, "Aw, come on Danny," He said trying to keep a straight face and failing at it, "you look so cute." He broke out laughing, "Okay really- you look like a dork."

Jean not really liking that Rick was picking on Danny snapped her fingers, putting Rick in a similar dress. Danny looked at him, "HA! How do you like it?"

Rick punched Danny in the face sending him to the ground. Jean now smirked; "That's very unlady-like."

Lilly looked at the two boys and then she looked at Jean, "Jean, as funny as this is, can you change them back before Danny says something that will get him killed?"

Jean looked at Lilly and snapped her fingers again and the boys were back in their usual clothes. Danny looked at her, "Okay Jean, I think we're done working on your magic for a bit." Everyone went back to doing their own things.

After a long while it started to get dark so the twelve kids began to head back to school. As they walked Rick kept looking over his shoulder. Lilly didn't get why, "Rick, what's wrong?" She asked.

He looked at her, "I don't know. I think there's something following us." He looked back behind him, "Whatever it is, it's making a lot of noise." He looked back at the others, "Can't you guys hear it?"

"I don't hear anything." Jean said. Everyone said pretty much the same.

Rick shook his head, "Either way let's keep moving, the longer we stand here the louder it gets. I don't like it."

They were almost to the girl's school when everyone heard what Rick had heard. Robert stopped, "Guys I think I hear it too."

"I hear it too." Lilly said.

Sue jumped up onto Lilly and held onto her shoulder, "What is it?" She asked, scared.

"It's either something really big or there's a lot of it." Rick said.

Devin looked at the others, "Well let's not just stand here, let's get out of here before it finds us."

The kids picked up the pace a little but Lilly couldn't help but to look back and didn't like what she saw. Charging at them full speed was an army of Metal-heads. Lilly was petrified, Sue looked back and was just as shocked, "M M **METAL-HEADS**!" The ottsel screamed. Everyone looked around and saw them. The kids all turned and ran for it, screaming for help. Lilly on the other hand was still frozen, a part of her was telling her to run like her friends but another part of her was telling her to fight them; she didn't know what she was supposed to do.

Rick looked back and saw Lilly still standing there with Sue on her shoulder yelling in her ear to move. Rick ran back, the Metal-heads were getting dangerously close. Rick didn't know how or why but as he ran to Lilly small flames started to appear on his hands, they grew until his hands were completely on fire. He reached out to grab the back of Lilly's shirt but then the fire seemed to jump from his hands and created a wall of flame between them and the Metal-heads, this stopped them from getting any closer and it seemed to snap Lilly back to reality. She looked back at Rick who was looking at his hands in shock, "Rick! How did you do that?!" She asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." He said quickly, grabbing her arm and leading her away. Sue looked back at Metal-heads who were now trying to find a way through the fire.

They got to the school where they found the others, "There you are!" Rose yelled at them, "What happened?!"

Rick looked at Lilly, "What happened to you back there?!" He almost yelled at her, "You almost got yourself killed, why didn't you run like the rest of us?!"

Sue looked at her, "Yeah, you froze up. What's up with that?"

"I… I don't know. I wanted to run but I also wanted to fight. I can't explain it but running away just didn't feel right but I knew that I couldn't fight them and I didn't know what to do so I froze."

"You froze last time we saw a Metal-head too." Sue saying this got everyone's attention.

"Last time?!" George asked, shocked.

"What last time?!" Fred added.

"Never mind that now. The fire wall Rick put up isn't going to hold them off forever, we need to tell the headmistress about this now." They started walking into the school.

Robert, however, did see a small problem, "Lilly, you're planning to tell someone that an army of extinct monsters are heading this way? Do you really think anyone's going to believe that?"

"If she doesn't, I have the memory charm, I'll show her."

"I think she knows." Danny said.

Everyone looked at him, "Is there something you want to tell us, Danny?" Tiana asked.

"Um… it's probably a good guess that her husband is the one that made them…?" Danny said hesitantly.

"And you know this because…?"

"She's my grandmother."

Everyone looked at him. Lilly was a little ticked that he had picked now to tell them this, "Let me get this strait, you're telling me that our headmistress is Razer's mother and on top of that the guy that has been _abducting_ me all year is his father, and you never thought to tell us this?!"

Danny looked at her, "It didn't really seem all that important until now…"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Whatever, we have bigger problems to deal with."

Rose looked at Rick, "So, what's this fire wall thing Lilly was talking about?" Rick told them what he did and that he didn't know how he did it, but if it kept the Metal-heads away that was all that mattered.

They got to the headmistress' office and walked in, "Headmistress we have a problem." Lilly told her what happened.

She was furious, she got up and looked out the window, there was smoke rising from where Rick had put the fire that was starting to die down. "This is too far. I told him not go through with this. To give up on that stupid project, that it doesn't matter anymore but does he ever listen?" She looked back at the kids, "Girls I want you and the boys to go to your room and stay there no matter what, I don't want any of you to come out. My husband is the only one who can get them to stop."

"But-" Lilly said.

"This is not a debate; you are all too young to deal with this. Now go."

The kids all did as they were told; as they walked an announcement telling everyone to return to their rooms was made. They got to the room and shut the door. Tiana looked at Lilly, "You have to call your dad and tell him what's going on."

"No."

"**WHAT**!?" Mostly everyone asked.

"WHY NOT!?" Jean asked.

"Because… I'm going to take care of this."

"Um… you froze, remember?" Robert reminded her.

"So what?" She asked, starting to walk to her balcony, "I'm not just going to sit here and wonder what's going on."

Rick grabbed her arm, "You can't do this, you'll be killed."

She looked over her shoulder at him with a death glare, "Rick, either come with me or don't, I don't care, but I'm going." She ripped her arm out of his grip and started to walk away.

Sue ran after her, "Lilly, wait up." Lilly stopped and Sue jumped onto her shoulder, "You don't really think I'm letting you do this alone, do you?" Lilly smiled at her and got into her light form; once her wings were out she took off, leaving everyone else behind. "Lilly, why is this so important to you?" Sue asked.

Lilly looked at her, "You've heard about what it like the last time Metal-heads were around. I don't want it to go back to that; it was horrible, that's why the Metal-heads need to be stopped here."

"But why by you?" Lilly didn't answer; really right now all that was driving her to do this was instinct- nothing else. Lilly landed on a tree branch and changed back to normal, her and Sue looked down at the Metal-heads that now that the fire had died down were moving for the school again, "Um…" Sue said, "We don't have a gun, how are you planning to kill them?" Lilly got into her dark form and held out a hand, dark eco energy started to form into a ball and then she threw it. It hit a good cluster of Metal-heads and the purple blood of the monsters flew into the air and spattered on the nearby trees and ground. The other Metal-heads took notice of this and looked up at Lilly and Sue. Sue gulped nervously, "Okay, you got their attention, now what?"

Lilly made a dark eco rope and threw the end of it at a nearby tree, "Now comes the fun part."

Sue held on to Lilly's shoulder as tight as she could and looked down. Lilly jumped and Sue started screaming, "I HATE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Lilly kicked one Metal head in the face as she came close to the ground. The Metal-head fell over with a howl of pain. Lilly and Sue looked back at it and saw that when Lilly had kicked it she had made a deep gash in its face. It's purple blood poured from its face, with it's blood being purple that meant that it had a good amount of dark eco in it. Sue was a little confused, "I thought Metal-heads were a lot tougher than that?"

"They are or their supposed to be." The Metal-heads started to close in on Lilly and Sue, "They're not real Metal-heads." Lilly said, talking a bit fast, "They were created in a lab; they're not as strong as real Metal-heads. Which means…?" She looked at her claws and then she jumped at one and slashed it face open like it was wet paper. The dark child looked at her blood covered hand and smiled wickedly as the dark eco that was in the blood absorbed into her hand, "Oh, I like this."

Sue looked at her dark friend, "Lilly, you're scaring me." Lilly wasn't listening to her for the first time her dark side was calling for blood and she was more than happy to get it. She slashed through Metal-head after Metal-head, purple blood stained her clothes but she didn't care about that or about the fact that Sue was scared of her. She was having too much fun. Dark eco jumped from her and hit any Metal-head that got too close to her and killed it almost instantly. Lilly jumped at another Metal-head with Sue hanging on for dear life but the Metal-head hit her away and she hit the ground hard. Her right shoulder stung but her head hitting the ground brought her back to her right mind. "Lilly?! Lilly?! Are you alright?" Sue asked.

Lilly shook her head a bit and got up, "Yeah, I'm fine." The dark she-elf looked around at the remaining army of Metal-heads; she had barely made a dent in their numbers but she had to keep fighting, she wasn't sure what had just happened but she could worry about it later. Sue clung to her shoulder as she jumped at them again, only now did her mind take into account of how far she was pushing herself. It was her adrenalin that had kept her moving before, but now her arms were beginning to feel heavy as she cut down Metal-head after Metal-head. Sue could see that she was ready to collapse and the small ottsel wished that there was something she could do.

But then a wall of fire surrounded Lilly and Sue, pushing the Metal-heads back. Lilly looked up to see Rick and the others landing in the ring of fire. Lilly powered down and collapsed a bit, Rick caught her, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"WHAT TOOK ALL OF YOU SO LONG?!" Sue asked.

"Sorry. Danny and Robert had to get a few things first."

"Like what?" Lilly asked. Robert pulled out a small hand gun and Danny had a knife that he was twirling around his fingers like it was nothing. Lilly and Sue looked at him not knowing what to think, "Not going to lie Danny, that's a little creepy. Stop doing it."

He grabbed the knife by the handle and put it behind his back, "Sorry."

Lilly looked at Robert, "And where did you get a gun?"

"My dad thought it would come in handy." He said, grinning a bit.

"He wanted you to use it to kill me, didn't he?" Lilly raised a brow.

"Yeah… It's just been sitting at the bottom of my bag all year..."

"Well, I'm glad you're all here, these things are so easy to kill. Their so delicate that a good punch takes their head clean off. I don't even know how many I've killed..."

"Well, whatever." Tiana said, "We're all here now and you need a break. If these things are as easy to kill as you say, then this won't be a problem. You just take a break."

Rick picked Lilly up and put her up on a branch then he went back down and joined the rest in the fight. Sue jumped off Lilly's shoulder and sat next to her and watched as their friends fought. Jean would use her spells and stop the Metal-heads in their tracks and then she did a spell that would keep the Metal-heads from opening their mouths and Devin would come up and rip the skull gem right off its head causing it to bleed to death, or Danny would run up and take its head clean off with his knife, Jean could only do this to one Metal-head at a time so Fred and George watched her back. Every once in a while Jean did have to fight a Metal-head herself mostly because the twins would go after a Metal-head that was a bit away from where Jean was. Lilly had been right, one good punch was all that was needed to do serious damage on these Metal-heads, so the twins started to keep track of how many they killed individually and when this was all over they would see who had killed the most. Rick was flying above everything and would send a stream of fire onto the Metal-heads, burning them. Aurora had herself covered in red eco which increased her strength tenfold. Tiana was using her blue eco power to move so fast that the Metal-heads didn't even have time to react when she attacked them. Rose was just punching and kicking them- being that she hadn't unlocked her power yet. Robert was just shooting them and they dropped like flies.

Lilly and Sue just sat and watched, yelling at their friends to watch out whenever a Metal-head got too close. The number of Metal-heads really began to shrink –Rick's fire power probably winning at a kill count- Lilly looked at Sue, "Want to go back into the fight?" Sue climbed up onto Lilly's shoulder and the two fell back into the fight.

At one point Fred and George found themselves back to back with each other. George looked at his brother over his shoulder, "I don't mean to brag but I think I'm winning."

Fred laughed, "I don't think so. I've killed about twenty already."

George punched another Metal-head, killing it instantly. "I've gotten twenty-three."

Fred looked at his brother from over his shoulder and shook his head, "I'd better catch up then." The two ran in opposite directions and started attacking any Metal-head they could reach. George was taking them down one by one, this was so easy that it was almost fun.

There was only a few Metal-heads left now, unfortunately being that this was so easy George let that get to his head and didn't see when a Metal-head came charging up behind him and knocked him to the ground. Rose saw this and rushed to help him, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She yelled, throwing a punch, when her fist hit the monster it turned yellow. It grew from her fist, up her arm, then to her shoulder; it kept going until she was covered in yellow eco. A blinding light flashed, halting the battle for a moment. Rose looked at her hands, she had finally unlocked her power. The light faded and everyone got their eyesight back.

The Metal-heads all shook their heads and the kids rubbed their eyes, Lilly had been in her light form so the light didn't really effect her like it did the others. She was quicker to recover from the blindness. She flew up to see how everyone else was doing; most of them were back to fighting George was still a bit shocked about what Rose had done- but they could talk later. Rose was throwing balls of yellow eco at the Metal-heads now. Lilly looked and saw that Robert was still a bit blind, he kept rubbing his eyes. Sue pointed out that a Metal-head was coming up behind him Lilly rushed to help him but she didn't get there fast enough. The Metal-head pinned him to the ground with a growl. Robert looked away and shut his eyes; the Metal-head grabbed a hold of his left ear and ripped just a bit more than half of it off. Robert screamed in pain, Aurora looked over and saw him, she ran and hit the Metal-head causing it to fall off of Robert who was now holding the bloody remains of his ear. Lilly landed next to him, "Robert hold still." She said. She healed his ear as best as she could but there was no way she could make it grow back. His ear still hurt like hell but at least now it wasn't bleeding.

The last few Metal-heads were killed and the kids all fell onto the blood soaked ground, -not that they cared they were all covered in blood anyways- trying to catch their breath. Sue looked at every one, "Hey, guys… what just happened?" She asked.

Everyone looked at her and then looked around them taking in what they had really done and how they looked, and no one knew wither to laugh in victory or to be horrified.

Then Rick looked over into the trees, "Guys, there's something coming." He said.

Everyone got up, "Did we miss some? Devin asked.

What came out of the trees wasn't more Metal-heads, instead it was headmistress Holiday and Reginald looking shocked at the blood stained battle field, "What the Hell happened?!" Reginald asked, not believing what was in front of him, "You've killed all of my Metal-heads! Do you know how long it took me to make all of them?!"

"Are all of you alright?!" Headmistress Holiday asked, clearly worried about them.

Sue looked at everyone, "We're all pretty much okay."

"I lost a good chunk of my ear." Robert said, raising his hand a little, "But I'm okay."

Reginald just looked at them, dumb struck, "What _are_ all of you?!"

Lilly smiled, a cute little kid smile, "We're just a bunch of little kids."

"Your Metal-heads were pathetic." Fred said. Now everyone laughed.

"ALL OF YOU," Headmistress Holiday yelled, this got them all to stop laughing, "IN MY OFFICE! NOW!" The kids started to walk back to the school, wiping the Metal-head blood off themselves as they went- now caring how gross it is. Then the Headmistress glared at her husband, "And I will deal with you later." She also began to walk back to her school.

**Penny: Jet… you have problems.**

**Jet: I know, that was a bit dark.**

**Penny: Lilly went a bit nuts.**

**Jet: Had to happen sooner or later. **

**Penny: And what the heck you made all kids like super kids, they killed all the Metal-heads like it was nothing.**

**Jet: Okay, let me make something clear the Metal-heads they were fighting weren't as strong or as durable as real Metal-heads; if the kids tried to fight just one real Metal-head they way they fought these Metal-heads they would be killed. So everyone tell me what you think and I'll see everyone next time.**


	19. After the Battle

Chapter 19: After the Battle

**Jet: Well this is it, the last chapter of this story.**

**Penny: What, no recap?**

**Jet: Fine; ****Reginald**** released an army of Metal-heads that he created himself in an desperate atempt to get Lilly, but Lilly and her friends killed all of them.**

**Penny: … I still think you're messed up.**

**Jet: I told you, the Metal-heads they fought were very weak and easy to kill, so yeah. Oh yeah, also Rick now can pretty much become the human torch just he's an elf not a human. Also it seems that his hearing is better then everyone else's. Anyway, after they all killed the Metal-heads and then they got into a bit of trouble and are now going to the headmistress' office. Well that's it, time to read. **

The kids all walked back to school, they all felt exhausted but the feeling of victory over took it. George looked at Rose, "So what happened to you back there?" He asked. Everyone looked at her.

She blushed a little and looked at her feet, "I'm not really sure what happened." She looked at George from the corner of her eye, "I just couldn't stand the idea of you getting hurt. It scared me a little."

"Well you pretty much saved my life back there, thank you."

Rose went even redder, "Oh, I just did what anyone would do." She looked at her feet, "Nothing special."

Aurora walked up next to her, "Nothing special? You unlocked your powers, that _is_ special."

"But I don't even know how I did it."

"You don't need to know." Tiana said from behind her, "The point is that now you _can_ use them, which means you can really start learning how to use them."

George put a hand on Rose's shoulder, "Well, it's still a good thing you figured it out when you did or I might have winded up looking worse than stumpy over there." He pointed to Robert.

"HEY!" He yelled at him. Everyone started to laugh a bit.

Aurora went to walk next to him, "Is your ear okay?" She asked.

"It's fine," He shrugged, "I was bound to lose a chunk of my ear at some point in my life. Almost all Marauders do..."

"But it looks like it really hurts."

Lilly looked at him from over them shoulder, "You think that's bad? You should see some of the people in Spargus. I know this one guy who had his entire arm ripped off; you should hear some of the stories he has."

Robert looked at her a bit confused, "He lost an arm and you still let him stay in the city?"

"Sure. Like I said; he's great for a story and also he helps to teach people how to fight."

"How?"

"Mostly just instruction, not much else he can do with one arm."

"Man, if he was Marauder and lost his arm he would have been kicked out."

"Well that's a bit harsh."

"If you can't fight then you're kinda seen like your useless."

Aurora looked at him, "You just throw them out to die?! That's horrible!"

Robert looked at her, "I know. I keep telling you, you don't want to know about my home life." Aurora looked away from him.

"Trust me, after seeing that black eye of yours I'm really starting to believe it."

"Hey, come on. I don't even have a black eye anymore." He took her hand, "You don't need to worry about me, okay?" Aurora smiled at him.

When they got to the school the first thing they did was stop in the wash room to get the last of the Metal-head blood off of their skin and also tried to get the stains out of their clothes, not that this worked all that well. After the girls were cleaned they had a bit of a job getting the boys to clean themselves up, the boys would rather be covered in Metal-head blood then set foot in a girls bathroom. But after a bit the girls did finally force them in and once they were clean all of them walked into the headmistress office. Being that it was so late they didn't run into anyone in the halls, this might have been a good thing. They walked into the office and sat down; Rose, Aurora, Danny and Fred all sat down in the chairs, Devin curled up on the desk and almost instantly fell asleep. Rick sat on a small sofa that was in the room and shut his eyes. Jean, George and Tiana all just sat on the floor; now that they have stopped moving the exhausted feeling they had been fighting back had begun to overtake them. Lilly was going to sit next to Rick but Sue got her attention before she could get over to him, "Lil, can I talk to you?"

Lilly looked at her, "Yeah, what about?"

"What happened to you today?" Sue whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear her.

"What are you talking about?" Lilly asked, also whispering.

"I'm talking about how you went completely crazy to day. I've never seen you like that, it scared me."

"Sue I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't go crazy."

Sue looked at her, confused, "Lilly, do you even know what happened before everyone else showed up?"

Lilly thought and shook her head, "I was just killing Metal-heads. I don't see what is so scary about that. We all did that, I just killed the first few."

"Lil, you completely lost it. You let your dark side take over and slaughtered those Metal-heads."

Lilly shrugged, "So what, if I did they were just Metal-heads, it's not like I would ever lose it like that if other people could get hurt." Lilly picked Sue up off her shoulder by the back of her shirt, "Why don't you go sit with your boy-friend, that's what I'm going to do."

She put her on the floor. Sue looked up at her, "You need to at least tell your dad what happened."

"No!" Lilly yelled, getting everyone's attention; Devin sat up a bit startled but then fell back to sleep. Lilly covered her face with her hands, "If he finds out that I willingly put myself in danger like that I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"But-"

"No, I'm not going to tell him. Besides he doesn't need to know, it's not like anyone got killed." She walked over to Rick and curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest as she listened to his heart beat. Rick put his arms around her. Sue walked over to the desk and jumped up onto it curling up next to Devin who had fallen back to sleep, she looked over to Lilly, worried about her and wondering if she was going to have to tell Jak what happened.

By the time Professor Holiday got to her office she found that all twelve kids were asleep. They all looked so cozy that she almost didn't want to wake them up. But she did have to talk to all of them now. She went over to her desk and opened a drawer; she pulled out an air-horn that she had confiscated from one of the students earlier that day. She hit the button and the loud sound that fallowed jolted all of them awake; Sue and Devin were so startled that they fell off the desk. They all got up, rubbing their eyes and yawning; Professor Holiday glared at them, "What were all of you thinking? Do you realize how much danger you all put yourselves in today? You all could have been killed."

"It's my fault Professor." Lilly said, everyone looked at her, "I just could stand the idea of Metal-heads coming to the school and everyone here being in danger. And I've heard so many stories where my dad has fought them that I thought I could take them all on myself. But I was wrong, if my friends hadn't come after me… I would be dead. They wouldn't have been out there if it wasn't for me. I know I put them all in danger but we all did kill all of Metal-heads and none of us got killed. I know what I did was wrong; punish me, not them. They were only there to save me after all."

All of her friends looked at her with their mouths hanging open. Sue climbed up onto Lilly shoulder and slapped her on the back of her head, "I went out there with you remember? You can't take all the credit for this."

Professor Holiday looked at all of them, "Either way, I told all of you to stay put and none of you listened to me. I should contact your families and let them decide what is to be done about each of you." All the kids looked at their feet. "However, I seeing as no one was killed or seriously hurt I will look the other way this time." The kids all looked at each other and smiled, Professor Holiday looked at the young students and shook her head, "It's late, and all of you need your sleep."

The girls headed for the door but the boys stayed where they were standing, "Um… Professor, what about us?" Rick asked.

Professor Holiday looked at them and then at the girls, "Girls, take the boys up to your room, they may sleep on the sofas and chairs that are in there and first thing in the morning they will return to their school. This is a onetime thing children, keep that in mind."

The kids headed for their room but Lilly stopped in the doorway and looked back at Professor Holiday, "Um Professor, what about Reginald?"

"Don't worry about him; I will deal with him myself. He will no longer be a problem and I feel I should apologize for the way he has treated for the year you all had."

The kids all looked at each other. "You know," Robert said, "it wasn't all that bad."

"Yeah," Fred added, "It was exciting."

"And a bit fun." George also added. They all left for their room and once they got there the girls got into their PJs separately and said good night to the guys. Rick walked into Lilly's room once she was finest changing, and the two of them got into bed and fell back to sleep. Both glad that the other was there.

The next morning, the boys left and everyone started preparing for their finals that would be starting in a month. Before anyone knew it the exams were over and their final grades were out; all of them had at least passed all of their classes, and the next thing anyone knew it was last night of the school year. The schools got together to celebrate the end of another year in a clearing between the two schools; lanterns hung in the trees to give them light and colorful ribbons were tangled in the branches. There was music and dancing but there was also games with prizes to play. Rick kept trying to beat Danny in a game where a dart was thrown at balloons and the point was to pop them: needless to say, Rick wasn't doing so well and Lilly and Jean were finding it rather funny to watch. George won Rose a stuffed Muse from one of the games, after a long while the twelve friends got together and got a bite to eat, "You know," George said, "this summer we need to keep in touch with each other."

"Easier said than done for me." Robert said.

Aurora punched his shoulder, "You're such a downer." She looked at him, "If anything, you should come home with me, who knows what your dad will do to you when he finds out that you and Lilly really are friends."

Robert put his head on the table, "Don't remind me." Aurora put her hand on his back, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Lilly said, "My parents are okay with me being friends with you."

Robert looked at her, "Yeah well, your parents are a hell of a lot nicer than my dad is."

"What about your mom?" Tiana asked.

"Don't have one, she died a few months after I was born." He gave Lilly an accusing look, "I was told it was someone from Spargus who killed her."

"Not going to lie, there's a good chance that's true. Sorry." Lilly said, playing with the straw in her drink.

Robert shrugged, "Ah, it happens. I didn't know her, so what do I care. Not only that, but it was probably better that she died."

"How can you say that?" Devin asked, sadly looking at his pizza, "She was your mother, how can you say that it was better that she died?"

"Because women are treated badly when it comes to Marauders. She probably wasn't happy anyways."

"She still was your mother." Devin added.

Robert looked at him, "Why do you even care?"

"Forget it, it's not important." Sue put her hand on his arm. He looked at her sadly, "I just don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Hey, whatever." Fred said, "It's getting way to depressing anyway."

Rose looked at everyone, "So, you guys think next year will be any easier?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I hope not, I want more adventure. Looking back on this year it was a lot of fun really."

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Especially when you think how crazy lucky we all are to have not gotten killed." Jean said.

"Or seriously injured." Danny added. Robert cleared his throat and pointed to his half missing ear. Danny went a bit red, "Well, most of us didn't get hurt." He corrected himself.

The twelve friends went back to eating their pizza and three girls came up to them, "Um…" The kids all looked at them, "We just wanted to know if it was true. Did all of your really fight off a whole army of Metal-heads?"

Lilly looked at her friends and then she looked back at the new comers, "Yeah. How did you know about that?"

"Aria told us."

"How did she know?" Jean asked.

"Is it true?" They asked again.

Sue smiled, "You know it." She stretched a little, "A whole army of them. If not for us the school would be gone right now."

The three girls were shocked and amazed, "How did you do it?" They asked.

Sue went into the story; Lilly got up and walked away. She walked around and after a while she found who she was looking for, Aria was just walking by herself. "Hey Aria." Lilly called.

Aria looked at her with an evil sneer on her face, "Well hello, freak."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Look, all I want to know is how did you know about what happened with the Metal-heads?"

"Oh, someone finally confronted you about that."

Lilly put her hands on her hips, "Just answer me."

"I saw you fly way from my room, then I saw your freaky friends follow you and I wanted to know what was going on. So I followed you and I saw everything, so I told everyone. I hope you liked this year because with what I told everyone- next year it will be worse for you." Lilly tried to keep a straight face but she just couldn't. She started to laugh; Aria looked at her confused, "What are you laughing about? I just told you that I told everyone how much of freak you are, what's so funny?"

Lilly looked at her and shook her head, "You think that you've made everyone hate me? You told everyone how me and my friends saved the school. If anything I should be thanking you, I think you just made me and my friends look like heroes." Lilly turned, "So thanks, I guess." She said as she walked away as Aria just stood there dumbstruck.

The next morning the girls all woke up and packed their bags, then all six of them walked down to the buses. Seeing some of the other girls say good bye to their friends for the summer or making plans to see each other. The girls got to the bus station and found the guys; they all said their goodbyes and went home. Lilly jumped out of the warp gate and found her parents and sister waiting for her; she smiled and hugged them glad to be home.

About two weeks later Jak and Lilly were walking down the beach. "So," Jak said, "I talked to Daxter the other day and he told me a very intrusting story." Lilly looked up at him, "Apparently Sue told him about a Metal-head attack on the school." Lilly went red and her ears drooped a little. "Anything you want to tell me, Lil?"

"Um…" She was so busted and she knew it, "Well… um… It wasn't a _big_ attack." She said, grinning up at him.

Jak just looked down at her, "…what exactly is your definition of 'a big attack'? Because Sue told Daxter that it was a whole army."

Lilly grinned and shrugged a little, "You know how Sue is- she likes exaggerate a little."

"I know. That's why I looked on my memory charm."

Lilly looked at her father a little shocked and then she looked at her feet, "So you saw everything?"

"Everything." Jak knelt down so he was looking Lilly in the eye, "Why didn't you tell me that you lost control?"

"I… I didn't want you to worry about me and I'm fine now."

"Lilly, I'm always going to be worried about you." He smiled a little, "I'm your dad, it's my job. You need to understand that no matter what it is you can tell me anything, I don't want you to get hurt just because you didn't think you could tell someone that something was wrong. Okay?" Lilly nodded. Jak kissed her and stood back up, "Your sure you alright now?" Lilly looked up at him and nodded. Jak took her hand and they headed home.

Fin.

**Jet: well that's the end of this one.**

**Penny: Finally. I thought this story would never end.**

**Jet: I did plan more chapters but really they wouldn't work and really they just be a lot of filler.**

**Penny: Well I'm glad then that you didn't put them in.**

**Jet: Me too. Now I can work on my next story with is called 'The Lost Prince of Haven'; this one's the sequel to The Untold Story and really it's Jak 2 from another point of view- mostly the kids, I do have the first few chapters to that one done but I want a bit of a break from posting so I can focus on school work. So I don't know when I'll start posting that story. It could be days or it could be months, I don't know but hands down this is the longest story I've done.**

**Penny: You mean out of three?**

**Jet: Shut up Penny. So I'll see everyone later. Tell me what you think and just a heads up I'm going to do at least two more stories with Lilly; after that, if people really like her then I might keep going, I don't know.**


End file.
